Sixième Sens
by Little Sulky Void
Summary: Il n'y avait qu'Owen qui avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Mais les choses avaient bien changées et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en rendre compte, pour lui les choses étaient normales. Mais Barry puis les autres s'étaient bien aperçus des changements. Owen était devenu comme elles. Il était leur alpha : humain et raptor à la fois. parution discontinue mais en cours.
1. Réouverture

**Bien le bonjour !**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction issue d'un défi. Elle est complètement hors de mes clous, mais ça me change ! Cela fait un bail, et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENTS :**

 **Spoil** \- Ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu le film sauf si vous ne comptez pas le voir mais dans ce cas que faites vous là xD

 **Défi en chapitres courts** : mettre en avant la relation Owen et ses quatre raptors.

 **UA –** Univers alternatif car je ne respecte pas tous les évènements du film = Les raptors sont encore en vie. Le millionnaire Masrani est aussi en vie et aucun embryon n'a été volé.

· **After Movie** – Après film

· **Anachronism** – Anachronisme (j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête)

· **No Plot** – Pas de trame particulière, on verra bien.

 **Rien n'est à moi** (sauf la trame et les perso inventés) **et je rends aux véritables auteurs ce qui leur appartient. Je ne fais qu'emprunter cet univers pour m'amuser.**

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous rappelle que je suis ouvert à toutes les critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives du moment qu'elles sont justifiées.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Réouverture**

 **.**

* * *

Jurrassic World.

Même après le fiasco de l'Indominus Rex, le parc put rouvrir ses portes et les visiteurs se firent d'autant plus nombreux que la fermeture dura deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels les scientifiques durent recréer des spécimens, des travailleurs durent reconstruire des bâtiments détruits et deux ans durant lesquels les soigneurs prirent soin de leurs animaux respectifs.

Les dirigeants du parc avaient étouffé l'affaire avec autant d'argent qu'il le fallait et le public pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage par une personne infiltrée, morte durant l'attaque. Un sabotage qui avait libéré les ptérodactyles de la volière, mais rien de plus. Aucune trace de l'I-Rex dans les archives de l'incident. Même les billets en pré vente avait été remboursé ou échanger pour un autre spectacle par Masrani qui avait avoué avoir « annulé » ce nouveau dinosaure. Pour le monde entier, l'I-Rex n'avait jamais vu le jour, pour les gens du parc, l'I-Rex était une leçon.

La nouvelle sécurité avait donc était triée plus durement et le gouvernement avait décidé de venir inspecter l'endroit : des gens étaient morts après tout. Et même si les visiteurs connaissaient les clauses lors de l'achat de leur billet, cela ne changeait pas le fait que l'état voulait contrôler un peu ce parc à thème dangereux. Désormais tout en surface était lisse et l'arrière scène aussi, à quelques exceptions près.

Owen Grady était, bien évidemment, resté sur l'île pour être avec ses quatre filles : Blue, la plus âgée, sa bêta suivi par ses trois sœurs Charlie, Delta et Echo. Lui, était, définitivement, devenu après l'attaque de l'I-Rex, leur alpha. Durant les deux ans, il n'y eut aucune tentative pour prendre sa place de chef. Désormais Owen était l'alpha sans contestation. Les quatre raptors le considéraient comme un des leurs. Il était complètement assimilé à leur meute. Tellement assimilé qu'il pouvait se détendre en leur présence, qu'il pouvait leur tourner le dos, dormir avec les quatre raptors adultes sans risque. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul qui était, à présent, écouté et obéit. Parce qu'il leur offrait protection, nourriture, respect et confiance et en échange, les quatre lui offrait leur obéissance absolue. Il y avait un étrange lien entre eux cinq qui s'était créé lors de l'attaque de l'I-Rex. Owen savait où était ses filles en permanence, comme un sixième sens et pouvaient interagir avec elles avec aisance. C'était cette synchronisation parfaite qu'elles avaient et qui s'était étendue à Owen.

Barry, - et quelques rares privilégiés – étaient quant à eux des membres humain de la meute d'Owen alors les raptors ne les acceptaient pas vraiment, mais ne refusaient pas leur présence non plus. Barry pouvait, éventuellement, prendre la place d'Owen durant quelques instants pour les nourrir par exemple. Mais pas plus. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de se tenir près d'elles sans qu'elles ne soient muselées et dans leurs cages. Pour lui, comme pour les autres, c'était bien trop risqué.

Le parc avait rouvert ses portes au publique et l'affluence n'avait pas diminuée, au contraire, avec toute la publicité mise en place par Masrani, le parc était au beau fixe. Surtout depuis qu'il avait décidé d'ajouter les raptors dans les visites. Cela avait fait un coup de pub énorme et bien qu'elles n'étaient pas encore au spectacle, les annonces sur la Raptor Squad avait fait remonter les ventes. Il leur fallait un enclos assez large, où le public pourrait les voir en toute sécurité, et une sortie arrière pour rejoindre la zone des raptors dans la zone interdite au public. Leur nouvelle zone était donc encore en construction, mais Masrani avait déjà commencé à vendre des affiches du Grady Gang comme il était appelé par le personnel du parc. Les enfants trouvaient cela fantastique qu'un humain puisse « contrôler » les raptors et beaucoup étaient sceptiques, mais l'idée était tellement folle que même les plus dubitatifs avaient cédés. Ils pensaient que c'était des images de synthèse et que les premières affiches étaient juste des fausses photos mais au final, Masrani avait visé juste : le public voulait voir les raptors et voulait rencontrer leur alpha : Owen Grady.

Owen, guère enchanté par l'idée de partager ses filles, avait fini par lui-même céder à cette idée, puisqu'il avait en fait carte blanche sur les raptors et accès au laboratoire. Plus aucun hybride ne verrait le jour. Cette concession de Masrani lui avait finalement fait accepter cette proposition, surtout qu'il ne ferait pas de show avec ses raptors, elles seraient juste visibles par les visiteurs. Pour le moment, rien ne l'obligeait à faire des spectacles en live. Masrani avait insisté pour des vidéos de chasse de la meute et après de longues conversations : Owen avait accepté aussi. En échange, les raptors ne faisaient pas parties d'une visite permanente et ne seraient présentées que quelques jours par semaine afin qu'Owen puisse encore aller dans les zones réservées aux raptors pour leurs balades devenus habituelles. Masrani cédait aux caprices d'Owen, car il était le seul à se faire écouter des raptors et perdre cet élément serait une très mauvaise chose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abattre cette meute – elles étaient un investissement comme l'avait été l'I-Rex - et de perdre de nouveau 5 ans (et autant d'argent) pour en élever une autre, sachant que même Barry n'osait pas faire ce qu'Owen faisait, n'était pas envisageable. Il n'y avait que lui, pour être assez fou.

2 ans de fermeture complète, 1 an de réouverture, et dans quelques mois les raptors feraient parties du spectacle. Les choses avaient bien changé du côté des raptors alors que la sécurité vérifiait et revérifiait, mettait à jour tout ce qui devait l'être en permanence.

Cela avait surpris les autres soigneurs et les gardes d'Ingen lorsque les raptors avaient définitivement accepté Owen comme leur alpha. Bien évidemment, Owen ne l'avait pas appris tout de suite, restant toujours à distance, comme depuis leur passage à l'âge adulte. Cela avait été par hasard et en plusieurs étapes que les employés de Jurassic World avaient découverts la loyauté des raptors envers Owen.

* * *

Merci,

Je me permet de réclamer un petit commentaire, soyez gentils mes petits lecteurs (et lectrices). Pensez à me nourrir.

LSV ^^'


	2. Alpha Owen

**Bonsoir !**

Je m'étais dit : « si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire pour la suite, je continue l'histoire, sinon je laisse tomber » alors chose pensée, chose due.

J'ai essayé de plus détailler ce chapitre que le précédent qui n'était qu'une introduction. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. Je mettrais des choses de mon cru au fur et à mesure alors patience ;)

 **Merci pour les mises en favori et alerte** ! Ça fait toujours hyper plaisir et ça booste vachement.

 **Et double merci** à **Kana-chan01** pour avoir posté le premier commentaire qui m'a fait continuer l'histoire. Et aussi à **Aliena Wyvern** et **Momo-Okami** pour avoir nourrit les raptors ;)

Sur ce, **bonne lecture !**

 _NOTE : Par rapport au premier chapitre, ceux qui vont suivre sont tous dans le passé. Entre le film et le premier chapitre pour être plus précis._

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Alpha Owen**

 **.**

* * *

 _Environ 3 ans plus tôt ; 2 mois après l'incident de l'I-Rex ; 1ère réalisation  
_

.

C'était une journée comme les autres. Paisible, surtout après l'incident de l'I-Rex. Personne ne courait pour sauver sa peau. La grande T-Rex avait été récupérée par l'armée d'Ingen et rentrée dans son enclos. Il n'y avait plus de prédateurs en dehors des zones prévues à leur captivité. Cela faisait ainsi quelques semaines que la situation était stable et que beaucoup savaient que le parc allait rouvrir ses portes de nouveau. Rien n'était officiel, mais les rumeurs courraient.

Owen était monté, d'une démarche rapide, sur la rambarde au-dessus de l'enclos, comme à son habitude pour nourrir les raptors et ne pas leur faire perdre l'habitude de l'écouter. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles ne lui avaient pas fait de mal lorsqu'elles étaient libres et qu'elles avaient attaquées l'I-Rex qu'il ne devait pas rester vigilent. Elles vinrent à sa rencontre à son sifflement et attendirent presque sagement la suite des évènements.

Leur alpha était facile à comprendre. Il avait toujours la même attitude avec elles. Il se tenait droit et fier, il ne reculait pas, même lorsqu'elles essayaient de l'intimider. C'était pour ça qu'il était l'alpha. Il n'avait pas peur d'elles. Il faisait toujours les mêmes gestes avec les même bruits – ses paroles – leur alpha n'était pas comme elles, mais il était l'alpha. Surtout depuis l'incident avec la grande dangereuse comme elles, mais pas comme elles. Elle avait voulu tuer leur alpha et elles s'étaient retournées contre lui mais au final, l'alpha restait l'alpha. Il était avec elles depuis aussi longtemps qu'elles s'en souvenaient, depuis le début, depuis leur naissance.

Elles avaient combattu à ses côtés et avaient gagnées, avec l'aide de l'autre vieille T-Rex et leur alpha était revenu les chercher. Il était resté avec elles. Il n'était pas parti, il ne les avait pas abandonnées. L'alpha était un bon alpha.

 _Manger, manger, manger_

Elles avaient faim et l'alpha était là. Cela voulait dire qu'elles pourraient manger. Lorsque l'alpha venait s'était pour des demandes étranges – mais moins depuis qu'elles étaient revenues dans l'enclos – et pour les nourrir – ça c'était bien. Les raptors savaient que l'alpha ne leur donnait que ce qui était bon pour elles. Il était l'alpha. Il ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Il les protégeait. L'autre pseudo alpha qui était en dessous hiérarchiquement de Blue pouvait aussi leur donner à manger. L'alpha lui faisait confiance, cela se sentait à sa manière d'interagir avec lui.

 _Barry,_ c'était le nom de celui que l'alpha considérait comme un ami. Pas qu'elles comprennent ce que cela signifiait, mais elles savaient que _Barry_ était un allié, une personne à protéger : meute mais pas meute. Il appartenait à l'alpha et donc à elles aussi. Accepter de la nourriture de lui ne lui donnait pas le rôle d'alpha, ni de bêta, mais il pouvait : l'alpha lui laissait le faire, quelques fois, rarement, mais elles savaient que si l'alpha n'était pas là, _Barry_ pouvait. Ce qu'il donnait était, aussi, acceptable et souvent choisi par l'alpha avant. L'alpha apprenait les bonnes choses à Barry.

Owen regarda ses quatre raptors avec attention. Elles s'étaient étrangement alignée face à lui, la tête vers le haut, comme pour mieux le voir et attendaient. Leurs grandes pattes tapaient parfois le sol, comme si elles étaient impatientes, mais elles ne bougèrent pas et leurs grognements ne semblaient pas agressifs. Barry vint prêt de lui :

\- Eh bien, elles sont drôlement sages depuis l'incident de l'I-Rex.

\- Je sais, depuis qu'elles sont retournées dans l'enclos, quand je viens, elles sont très dociles, répondit Owen. Trop, finit-il suspicieux.

C'était des raptors, des créatures dangereusement intelligentes, surtout Blue. Blue, qui, d'ailleurs regardait vers eux avec son regard de prédateur calculateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans la tête ? Est-ce qu'elle prévoyait un mauvais coup pour retourner à la liberté ? Elles avaient été remises dans l'enclos après avoir couru partout sans supérieur à qui obéir. Pourquoi étaient-elles, toutes aussi sages ? Est-ce qu'elles préféraient être enfermées ici ? Cela ne semblait, décidemment, pas logique. Owen allait devoir jouer finement pour qu'un problème ne surgisse pas.

Il ne quitta pas Blue des yeux, mais Barry détourna le sien. Owen sourit : Blue était définitivement sa bêta. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait pour la place de Barry puisqu'il n'était pas l'alpha : Owen ne donnerait jamais sa place et il supposait que ces quatre raptors non plus. Blue était sa bêta Charlie, Delta et Echo suivaient. Barry pouvait leur donner à manger lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas, les caresser lorsqu'elles étaient mise en sécurité dans leur cage, mais mise à part cela, Barry n'était pas aussi détendu que lui. Enfin, Owen essayait de l'être pour montrer qu'il était le chef. Barry restait apeuré légèrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas un autre alpha.

\- Blue, appela Owen en regardant toujours droit dans les yeux de sa préférée.

Etrangement elle lui répondit par des petits cris, caractéristique des raptors et le regarda aussi, avec interrogation. Pourquoi l'alpha l'appelait alors que son attention était déjà sur lui. Elle savait qu'elle était Blue et l'alpha devrait savoir qu'elle lui accordait son attention. Ils se regardaient, après tout. Owen lui jeta alors un morceau de viande :

\- Ca, c'est ma Blue, dit Owen calmement alors qu'elle attrapa et mâcha son repas puis lui répondit par une suite de son qu'elle voulait affectif avant de détourner la tête, mais elle ne bougea pas de son emplacement.

Barry regarda la scène surpris. Lorsque les raptors ne regardaient plus Owen, elles redevenaient sauvages. Barry se souvenait du nombre de fois où Owen devait les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'elles ne partent pas dans toutes les directions, alors que là, Blue, la plus féroce –parce qu'elle était la bêta – restait immobile mise à part ses quelques mouvements de pattes. Owen ne semblait pas surpris et ne la rappela pas à l'ordre et Barry se rendit compte qu'Owen n'avait pas vu la différence tandis qu'il nourrissait les trois autres de la même manière.

\- Maintenez, les filles ! dit-il le point levé et fermé. Les yeux sur moi.

Quatre têtes se fixèrent sur lui comme un sol homme, ou plutôt raptor et Owen clama :

\- Libre, et elles filèrent aussi vite qu'auparavant.

Elles avaient mangés, l'alpha s'était occupée d'elle, maintenant elles pouvaient aller jouer jusqu'à ce que l'alpha se décide à revenir les voir. L'ancien militaire s'accouda à la rambarde et souffla.

\- Tu as remarqué le changement ? demanda finalement Barry.

\- Le changement ?

\- Elles ont beau ne pas te regarder, elles ne bougent pas d'un iota.

Owen regarda son ami avec un visage surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elles me regardent toujours durant les exercices.

\- Pas cette fois, Blue t'a quitté des yeux mais n'a pas bougé pendant que tu t'occupais des autres. Soit tu baisses ta garde, soit elles t'obéissent vraiment.

Baisser sa garde ? Est-ce qu'Owen faisait moins attention ? Il n'avait pas quitté les quatre raptors des yeux mais n'avait pas remarqué le comportement de Blue. Il avait su qu'elle ne bougera pas. Comment d'ailleurs, il n'en avait aucune idée. Appeler ça son sixième sens, ou son intuition vis-à-vis des raptors, peu importait, il savait que Blue n'aurait pas bougé sans son autorisation. Il ne les contrôlait pas, mais étrangement, elles étaient, en effet, plus dociles. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles lui obéissaient mais elles étaient sages. Owen avait juste peur de découvrir ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elles ne le seraient plus. Est-ce qu'elles attendaient qu'il baisse sa garde pour agir ? Owen se dit qu'il devait rester prudent et serait plus vigilent. Barry avait soulevé un bon point. Les raptors étaient surement les dinosaures les plus vicieux, mis à part l'Indominus Rex et elle avait été conçue avec de l'ADN de raptor…

Les deux hommes descendirent après quelques minutes et se retrouvèrent du côté de la porte de l'enclos où les raptors vinrent voir ce qui se passait à travers les énormes barreaux. Des voitures arrivèrent par la route et Blue émit une litanie de son, reproduite par les trois autres. Elles partirent se cacher.

\- Bonjour, dit Masrani, le propriétaire du parc en jetant un œil rapide à l'enclos. Je tenais à vous remercier en personne pour avoir mis fin à l'incident, et d'être resté, dit-il. Et je voulais vous parler d'une proposition.

Après cette discussion, qui se passa dans les bureaux près de l'enclos – il y avait un bâtiment pour le personnel de ce secteur. Owen devint le Responsable du programme des Vélociraptors. C'était plus un titre honorifique qu'autre chose et il l'accepta de bon cœur. Le nouveau chef de sécurité ne pourrait ainsi pas interférer avec cette partie du parc aussi facilement que lorsque Vic Hoskins était en charge puisqu'il devrait passer par Masrani et lui.

Masrani se figea soudain lorsqu'il remarqua que les quatre raptors le fixaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'établissement pour repartir. Elles étaient complètements silencieuses et regardaient à tour de rôle, toutes les personnes présentes près des voitures blindées. C'était assez terrifiant d'être suivi des yeux par ses créatures. Elles étaient en chasse.

Masrani ne savait pas comment Owen pouvait rester les yeux dans les yeux avec elles. Il détourna les siens rapidement – l'enclos était sécurisé – et se retourna vers Owen, qui n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers elles. Il serra la main de ce dernier et se dit qu'Owen avait en fait, la même manière de les regarder que les membres de sa meute : un regard détaché et calculateur qui ne sillait pas.

Owen n'était pas arrogant : il savait juste ce qu'il faisait et cela se ressentait. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait : il ne faisait pas de gestes inutiles lorsqu'il parlait : il allait droit au but. C'était sa manière d'être. Il n'y avait pas d'artifices.

Les militaires marchèrent jusqu'aux voitures en écrasant des brindilles qui craquelaient fortement dans le silence et le chef de ce régiment se retourna pour lui serrer la main à son tour.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, Owen Grady était juste un charlatan, chanceux de s'en être sorti, mais personne ne pouvait entrainer des raptors. Lui-même n'avait pas compris la lubie de Vic Hoskins. C'était trop dangereux, les raptors étaient de sales bêtes. Cain préférait les autres dinosaures, au moins ils étaient plus prévisibles. Et Owen était bien trop arrogant à son goût, il était bien trop sûr de lui pour être crédible. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vu en action avec ses raptors et pensait que c'était du bluff ou juste de la chance. Il ne comprenait pas comment Masrani pouvait lui donner autant de pouvoir sur ce programme.

Il dit alors son nom avec une toute petite pointe d'hostilité à cause de ses doutes sur lui et des sifflements provenant des raptors le firent sursauter. Les militaires prirent mieux leurs armes en main. Ils étaient aux aguets, prêt à tirer si nécessaire. Ce n'était pas de vraies balles, mais cela calmerait les raptors efficacement. Elles avaient beau être derrière une enceinte, les militaires n'étaient pas à 100% rassurés. Un prédateur avait réussi à s'échapper… Qu'est ce qui garantissait qu'elles n'allaient pas, aussi, le tenter ? En revanche, les filles n'émirent des cris que parce qu'elles avaient sentis un danger potentiel. Celui-là était une menace éventuelle pour l'alpha. Elles ne savaient pas encore dans quel camp le mettre.

\- Doucement les filles, dit Owen en se tournant vers elles.

Blue lui répondit par des sons d'impatience mixés à une sorte d'agressivité issue d'angoisse, qu'étrangement Owen comprit comme une question :

 _Danger, menace, attaque, mordre, griffer ?_

Des barreaux les séparaient de l'alpha, les agaçant car elles ne pourraient pas le défendre et elles ne supportaient pas, même la plus légère marque d'hostilité envers lui. L'incident avec l'autre créature les avaient rendu très protectrices. Elles avaient failli perdre leur alpha. Elles arboraient toutes des marques de bataille qui n'avaient pas encore disparues et sans doute, certaines ne partiraient pas et il était hors de question que leur alpha soit blessé maintenant.

\- Pas de menace, Blue, lui assura Owen d'un ton ferme auquel elle répondit par une suite de son, elle baissa la tête, la gueule ouverte en avant comme pour attaquer. Doucement, ma belle, reprit Owen en s'approchant très lentement. Tout doux.

Elle siffla suivit par les autres qui piaillèrent aussi, en signe d'accord. Le chef, Cain de son prénom, vit alors cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance s'approcher de l'enclos en se désintéressant complètement d'eux. Son attention était sur celle qu'il venait d'appeler Blue. Et il comprit pourquoi : une longue ligne bleu s'étendait sur ses écailles. Owen marchait calmement et d'un pas sûr vers elle. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa démarche. Il y allait doucement pour ne pas les brusquer, mais il ne recula pas, même lorsqu'elles sifflaient.

\- Eh là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Owen en s'approchant encore.

Blue émit les mêmes sons que plus tôt, lorsqu'il était venu leur offrir à manger, puis se calma, mais ne bougea pas. Owen était désormais derrière la barrière de la porte, et passa cette dernière pour venir encore plus près sous les regards mi impressionné, mi effrayé des autres, même de Barry. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il était dans l'espace entre le dehors et leur enclos, la zone intermédiaire. Il était encore en sécurité, mais il ne s'arrêta pas encore et c'est bien pourquoi les autres et spécialement Barry étaient en proie au doute.

\- Voilà, ça c'est ma Blue, cajola Owen alors que Blue essayait de passer sa tête entre les barreaux – sans grand succès, seul son museau passait – pour des gratouilles qu'Owen lui offrit sans se rendre compte que Blue pourrait lui arracher le bras sans aucune difficulté – puisqu'il avait passé sa main entre les barreaux aussi. Voilà, doucement, tout va bien, répéta l'homme. Filez jouer les filles, leur dit-il doucement et elles disparurent dans leur enclos.

\- Autre chose, Masrani ? demanda Owen en se tournant vers eux, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire avait été complètement normal.

\- Non, répondit-il encore sous le choc.

Personne n'aurait l'idée de caresser un raptor, même derrière des barreaux – le seul moment où s'était sûr était lorsqu'elles étaient sécurisées dans leur cage avec leur muselière – ni de s'adosser aux dits barreaux. Cain le regarda comme si Owen était complètement fou.

C'était vraiment lui, l'homme qui avait réussi à arrêter l'I-Rex ? Apparemment, il était aimé des raptors. Cain inclina donc la tête dans sa direction puisqu'il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'Owen était peut-être ce que les rumeurs en disaient : un homme assez fou pour entrainer des raptors, mais assez fort pour y parvenir. Il jugerait tout cela à tête reposée. Ce dernier capta son regard et Cain finit par détourner le sien, mais il ne manqua pas la lueur amusé chez son interlocuteur – apparemment il venait de marquer des points – et prit la direction des voitures blindées pour repartir.

Ce n'était pas un regard normal. Cain en frissonnait presque et pourtant il avait participé à des batailles, avait déjà eu à faire à d'autres prédateurs, mais personne n'avait réussi à le figer sur place de la sorte. Il s'était senti prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

Si Owen avait été un raptor, cette distraction aurait été fatale.

\- Alors à bientôt, dit-il avant de commencer à nettoyer l'espace entre l'enclos et l'extérieur, plus par habitude que parce que cela était nécessaire.

Barry resta totalement silencieux.

* * *

Merci,

Comme toujours, je me permets de vous solliciter pour laisser un petit (ou gros) commentaire. Pensez à me nourrir.

LSV ^^'


	3. Encore Un Qui Tombe dans l'Enclos

**Bien le bonsoir !**

Comme toujours, **un grand merci** aux reviews, mise en favoris et alertes !

Voir notes à la fin du chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir avant.

Et comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une **agréable lecture**.

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Encore un qui tombe dans l'enclos**

 **.**

* * *

Quelque temps après la 1ère réalisation

.

C'était une semaine chaotique, il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours déjà –heureusement ce n'était que de la pluie – et Owen avait difficilement donné à manger à ses filles avec l'aide de Barry. Ils étaient tous très attentifs et concentrés, ne voulant pas glisser hors des chemins en hauteur et tomber dans leur enclos. Si un des internes avaient pu en sortir vivant avant l'I-Rex, c'était surtout dû à la chance et à la réactivité d'Owen, bien placé à ce moment-là pour les arrêter.

Aujourd'hui, il était en retrait, protégé dans un des bureaux à côté, avec quelques militaires, toujours en poste près de l'enclos des raptors. Ils étaient neutres, ce n'était plus les mêmes qu'avec Hoskins et cela rassurait légèrement Owen. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré le nouveau chef de la sécurité – pas encore arrivé sur l'île – et Owen attendait simplement de voir quel genre d'homme il allait être. Les autres ne faisaient pas confiance aux raptors, mais faisaient confiance à Owen pour leurs entrainements. Tant qu'ils restaient loin, ils étaient contents. Faire feux ne leur plaisait pas vraiment, non plus. Ils préféraient que tous se passe bien, comme prévu.

Sauf que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et encore moins avec ce temps et des dinosaures. Alors, bien entendu, un des nouveaux internes – il était là depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, nouvellement embauché pour pallier au manque de personnel et chargé de nettoyer l'extérieur de l'enclos – glissa par inadvertance sur la passerelle et tout se passa comme la première et dernière fois que cela était arrivé. Le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et essayant de le retrouver, son corps partit en arrière, buta contre un obstacle, le balai qu'il tenait se reversa de l'autre côté et Echo bondit dessus pour l'attirer vers le bas. Sa gueule se referma avec efficacité sur le manche et durant son atterrissage – gravité oblige – le tira vers le bas. L'interne lâcha l'outil mais se prit un coup sur la tête – pas de chance – le désarçonnant davantage et il fit une pirouette contre la rambarde pour basculer dans l'enclos. Sa jambe prit le choc et craqua : il hurla de douleur. Les soldats en poste prirent position pour tirer. L'un d'entre eux était partit alerter Owen, mais ce dernier était déjà en train de se précipiter vers eux. Le cri avait dû être plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient pour avoir été entendu d'aussi loin.

Au niveau de l'enclos, l'interne tenait sa jambe et était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il était encerclé par les quatre prédateurs qui tournaient autour de lui en poussant des cris, mais la douleur l'empêchait de vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait. Les gardes étaient en position, mais attendaient encore.

Ils savaient tous que tirer sur les raptors étaient une mauvaise idée : premièrement parce que cela pourrait les faire réagir et attaquer, deuxièmement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur de faire mouche sans toucher l'interne – c'est qu'elles étaient rapides et agiles ces petites bêtes – et troisièmement et surement la pire, ils subiraient le courroux d'Owen. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire était énervé Owen _Alpha_ Grady, comme il était surnommé par Barry. Si ce dernier ne réagissait jamais de manière colérique, ayant toujours le contrôle de lui-même, la seule fois où il avait légèrement haussé le ton, la personne à qui il avait parlé, avait demandé un transfert le lendemain. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, ils se doutaient que si Owen pouvait fixer un raptor dans les yeux sans ciller, un humain n'avait aucune chance.

A l'arrivée d'Owen, elles levèrent toutes la tête vers lui et se mirent à produire, toutes les quatre, le même son. Owen reconnu l'appellation qu'elles lui avaient donnée et sourit. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais c'était son titre, son nom ou peu importait : il se reconnut, c'était le principal.

\- Doucement les filles, dit-il fortement pour couvrir les bruits de la pluie alors que sa tenue commençait à prendre l'eau.

Blue et Delta tapèrent le sol boueux de leurs pattes tandis qu'Echo et Charlie semblaient prête à bondir. L'interne tremblait et sa tête était à moitié dans la boue. Sa respiration était erratique, mélange de douleur et de peur. Owen pouvait le sentir d'ici.

Il faisait un apéritif parfait pour ses filles, déjà à terre elles n'auraient pas d'effort à produire pour l'achever, mais il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à manger vu qu'il était chétif et Owen ricana sans pouvoir se retenir. Son rire atteint les raptors qui se mirent à produire un son en continue qui ressemblait à celui d'Owen. Elles essayaient de l'imiter, avec plus ou moins de succès.

\- Les yeux sur moi, demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux et elles lui obéirent immédiatement devant le regard encore plus étonné des autres.

Ils ne comprenaient pas bien la réaction d'Owen. Même si au moins, l'attention des raptors n'était plus sur l'interne mais sur lui donc cela allait leur laisser une chance de le récupérer si Owen parvenait à les garder captivée encore un peu. Une équipe était déjà en train de se préparer pour descendre.

Elles s'étaient petit à petit tourner vers lui et étaient venu plus près, devant le mur. Leur proie était déjà blessée et ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, elles pouvaient s'en éloigner un peu. Les gardes étaient en alerte et étaient toujours prêt à faire feu. Ils se demandaient juste pourquoi les raptors n'attaquaient pas tout de suite l'interne. C'était de la viande fraiche, après tout.

Blue croassa une nouvelle fois en sa direction et Barry retint son souffle.

 _Manger._

C'était une question.

\- Hors limite, dit Owen, sûr de lui.

 _Hors limite._

Blue savait que cela voulait dire qu'elle et ses sœurs ne pouvaient pas. Si l'alpha décidait que cette proie n'était pas à manger, elles ne le mangeraient pas, même si son odeur était particulièrement alléchante. Blue fit un nouveau son vers Owen.

 _Chasser, jouer, mordiller ?_

\- Non, força Owen. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec, expliqua-t-il. Doucement mes chéries, leur demanda-t-il sous l'incompréhension la plus total de ses pairs.

Qu'est-ce qu'Owen racontait. « Jouer avec ? » Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire cela aux quatre prédateurs. Comme si elles pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il disait. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Owen comprenait leurs différents cris. Les gardes relâchèrent leur attention quelques instants en se demandant si Owen n'était pas aussi fou que les rumeurs le disaient.

\- Aller les filles, avec moi, dit-il.

Owen se déplaça loin de l'interne et de l'autre côté de l'accès au sol pour entrer dans l'enclos. Elles le suivirent docilement, c'était des mots qu'elles comprenaient. L'alpha leur avait déjà dit. Elles ne le regardaient pas mais suivaient sa direction. Alpha leur demandait de les suivre. Elles suivaient. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il pleuvait toujours et elles s'éloignèrent de l'interne sans se poser plus de questions sauf Echo qui se retourna vers lui et poussa un cri. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles rien faire avec ? Jouer un peu n'allait pas faire de mal ? Blue changea de direction et se mit entre elle et la proie interdite. Elle rugit. L'alpha avait dit « non ». Blue était sa bêta, elle faisait respecter l'ordre pour l'alpha. C'était son rôle dans la meute. Echo reprit, dédaigneusement, sa place dans le rang sans plus de résistance. Si même la bêta approuvait l'alpha, il n'y avait rien à faire. Echo vint se frotter à Charlie pour se rassurer.

\- Ca c'est ma jolie Blue, félicita Owen en lui jetant un rat tandis que des militaires entraient dans l'enclos pour récupérer le blessé.

A l'arrivée des étrangers dans leur camp, elles se retournèrent et arrêtèrent de faire du bruit.

 _Menace, danger, territoire chasser, tuer._

\- Les filles, dit Owen d'un ton ferme.

Elles piaillèrent de concert.

\- Delta, celui-là est pour toi, dit-il avec le second rat puis reproduit le schéma pour Charlie et Echo, la moins sage.

Les gardes avaient beaux être en armure pour récupérer l'interne, les raptors les tueraient quand même et même les tireurs ne pourraient rien y faire. Les quatre se retournèrent vers les intrus puis vers Owen et piaillèrent encore. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas jouer avec ? Ne devaient-elles pas défendre leur territoire des intrus ? Pourquoi alpha les laissait entrer ? Est-ce que c'était sûr ?

\- Voilà, mes belles, dit-il une fois que l'enclos fut de nouveau vide. Il n'y a plus que nous.

Blue changea d'emplacement alors qu'Owen ne lui avait pas encore permit de partir, mais elle se posta à l'endroit de la chute de l'interne et retourna le sol avec ses pattes, puis elle revint devant Owen, toute fière et émit un cri : son nom.

\- Oui ma Blue, tu es une grande fille, cajola leur alpha.

Il leva le point fermé et elles attendirent. Elles connaissaient ce geste. En général il était accompagné de mots, mais avec la pluie, leur alpha n'était pas très bavard. Lorsqu'il le relâcha sans rien dire mis à part un sifflement, elles s'éloignèrent et se cachèrent dans les buissons.

Barry l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire et était entre l'effroi et l'admiration. Owen venait de sauver la vie de cet interne juste parce qu'il en avait donné l'ordre. La dernière fois, il avait été dans l'enclos, position plus dangereuse, mais il avait été près d'elles et par miracle s'en était sorti parce qu'il s'était retourné au bon moment avec une pirouette pour passer sous la porte.

Aujourd'hui, seuls ses mots avaient suffi pour que les vélociraptors le suivent. Elles n'avaient même pas hésité, elles l'avaient suivi, n'avaient pas attaqué et avaient attendu la suite de ses indications. Et Barry ne pouvait pas oublier son rire lorsqu'il avait vu la scène. Owen avait trouvé la scène amusante ou quelque chose d'amusant parce qu'il avait ri. Un rire qui avait été imité par les raptors. Décidément, cela faisait peur. Et lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui et l'interne encore tremblant qui allait être hospitalisé, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait sur la passerelle ? demanda Owen mécontent en redescendant, se moquant totalement que le blessé puisse l'entendre.

\- Je crois qu'il nettoyait, répondit un autre interne.

C'était Léon _(je ne connaissais pas son nom sauf si c'est bien Luke alors ça vient du jeu Lego)_ celui qui était tombé dans l'enclos la première fois. Owen l'appréciait parce qu'il avait eu le courage de rester travailler avec les raptors. Il était devenu un peu paranoïaque près de l'enclos, mais il faisait du bon travail alors Owen ne voyait pas de raison de le faire partir. Surtout qu'il avait été présent durant l'incident de l'I-Rex.

\- Nettoyer ? ricana Owen. Avec ce temps, y a rien à nettoyer. En plus, j'ai explicitement interdit de monter sur la passerelle lorsque le temps était mauvais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à te sauver que je vais le faire à chaque fois. Je ne serais pas toujours là ! Il faut que quelqu'un se fasse bouffer pour que la dangerosité des raptors entre dans vos têtes !

\- Non, répondirent immédiatement et avec crainte toutes les personnes autour de lui qui avait assisté à la scène.

Owen Alpha Grady n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Cela se sentait. Il avait beau ne pas hausser le ton – dieu soit loué – il était facile de savoir ce que ressentait leur supérieur. Ils étaient tous encore sous la pluie et pouvait entendre les grognements des raptors qui faisaient écho aux phrases d'Owen. Ils avaient envie de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous et de partir se réfugier sous leurs couettes. Ils venaient de faire l'impensable : énerver Owen Alpha Grady. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas si énervé que cela et qu'il les laisse s'en sortir indemne.

\- Putain, vous faites que des conneries ! lâcha-t-il agacé. J'ai bien spécifié de ne pas s'approcher de l'enclos surtout par mauvais temps ! Qui est le responsable de cet idiot ?

Timidement, une main se leva dans la foule. Est-ce que tous les nouveaux qui allaient finir sous la coupe de Léon allaient faire comme lui et tomber dans l'enclos ? Sincèrement ?

\- Léon, tu me fais un rapport de l'incident, commença Owen – il ne manquerait plus que ce soit à lui de faire un rapport – et Léon acquiesça immédiatement. Et emmener cet idiot à l'hôpital.

Heureusement que lorsque les gens venaient travailler avec les raptors, ils étaient chargé de leur propre sécurité et que les incidents étaient de leur propre fait. Cela évitait que quelqu'un ne soit puni en cas de blessure ou de décès dans la zone. Sur ce coup, il pouvait remercier Barry qui avait demandé un contrat signé de chaque employé de la zone des raptors lorsqu'Owen était passé responsable : chacun était conscient des dangers et ne pourraient pas porter plainte si quelque chose arrivait.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, totalement serein. Barry n'avait pas peur d'Owen, comme c'était le cas pour tous les autres. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

\- Détends toi, je me charge du reste, vas te reposer, tu en as besoin.

\- Je te laisse leur passer un savon, lui dit-il spécifiquement.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi ! rigola-t-il.

Owen le savait, c'était pour ça que Barry était en charge lorsqu'il en avait marre ou qu'il n'était pas là. Barry était comme Blue mais de l'autre côté des murs de l'enclos. Il était chanceux d'avoir un ami qui était aussi loyal et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance avec les filles. Owen tourna les talons sans plus attendre, monta sur sa moto et partit en trombe malgré la boue. Le conseil de Barry n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout. Les autres le regardèrent partirent, encore effrayés. C'était tout ?

\- Au boulot, et personne ne s'approche de la passerelle sinon je vous tue moi-même ! rugit Barry qui ne voulait pas qu'Owen soit encore plus mécontent si ce qu'il demandait n'était pas fait à son retour.

Il fut obéit. Personne n'avait envie qu'Owen se fâche encore.

Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance que Barry ait été présent. Owen était plus facile à gérer avec Barry dans les parages parce qu'il arrivait à s'adapter et comprendre Owen sans que ce dernier n'ait a donné d'innombrables explications. Cela avait tendance à le détendre de ne pas avoir à se justifier ou à donner des ordres en permanence. Barry pouvait facilement prendre la relève.

Ces deux-là, formait une bonne équipe. La zone des raptors avait de la veine.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu,**

Comme toujours, je me permets de vous réclamer à manger : un petit commentaire, c'est toujours sympa. La suite sera de toute manière mercredi ou jeudi (mardi étant mon anniversaire, je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de poster, héhéhé xD).

Je tiens aussi à vous informer que je vais essayer de poster minimum 1 fois par semaine (et dans le pire des cas toutes les 2 semaines). Je dis bien essayer, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour le moment donc ça ne devrait pas être trop problématique pour avancer.

.

 **Notes :**

1\. cette scène est bien évidemment une reprise de celle du film réarrangée pour montrer le nouveau lien entre Owen et ses raptors. L'importance est comme le souligne Barry, le fait que cette fois, il n'est pas dans l'enclos.

2\. Oui, je vais mettre Barry beaucoup plus en avant que dans le film car comme je l'ai souligné dans une réponse de review : aucun humain ne peut être véritablement seul même si (et surtout) en étant aussi proche de raptors.

.

LSV ^^'


	4. Auditeurs du gouvernement

**Bien le bonsoir mes chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

Comme annoncé, voici un nouveau chapitre.

 **Toujours un grand merci aux commentaires, favoris et alertes !**

Notes en fin de chapitre. **  
**

C'est le calme avant la tempête si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! (Mouhahahaha)

 **J'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Auditeurs du gouvernement**

 **.**

* * *

3ème réalisation

.

La troisième fois que Barry vit une scène particulière était à peine quelques jours plus tard. L'interne hospitalisé allait être transféré à la zone des bébés dinosaures une fois rétabli. Cela n'étonna personne. Le dernier qui avait demandé un transfert n'était pas tombé dans l'enclos, mais les raptors avaient tendance à suivre les humeurs d'Owen et lorsqu'il lui avait remonté les bretelles, les raptors n'avaient pas cessée d'être agitées, apeurant l'employé au plus haut point. A partir de ce moment-là, Owen se rendit compte qu'il ferait bien de faire attention à ses réactions et aux émotions qu'il dégageait et les autres s'étaient juré de faire attention à ne pas le mettre dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de ça. Il y avait autant de peur que de respect qui avaient animé ce choix. Owen était leur boss et l'alpha des raptors. Personne ne voulait entendre les raptors hurler en continue et être la cible de tous ces cris. Il était donc important qu'Owen reste de bonne humeur. Le personnel de la zone s'en était fait une mission.

Le changement de poste de l'interne fut accueilli sans surprise de la part des employés du programme des raptors, comme l'avait été le précédent. Ils pouvaient comprendre la peur que provoquaient les raptors, eux même y étant assujettis. Il n'y avait qu'Owen qui arrivait soit à le cacher, soit à ne pas le ressentir – surement un mix des deux. Elles restaient des prédateurs dont l'instinct restait maître. Les gardes étaient armés, ils étaient sans doute les moins terrifiés à l'idée de rester à leur poste, Léon était un jeune homme courageux et les autres employés essayaient de prendre exemple sur lui tandis que Barry était simplement lui-même.

Le rituel de la nourriture se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce que des voitures blindées n'arrivent devant l'enclos. Les raptors s'étaient tuent et Owen les força à rester en position un petit moment avant de les laisser partir, affirmant ainsi sa position de leader. Elles avaient vite filées lorsqu'il leur avait permis.

Owen descendit tranquillement les marches pour voir Masrani, Claire et des militaires suivit par d'autres inconnus sortirent des voitures.

Ce fit le CEO qui fit les présentations. Owen était aussi surpris que Barry pour leurs présences. Ils n'avaient pas été prévenus. Des auditeurs, déjà ? Cela faisait à peine trois mois que l'incident de l'I-Rex avait eu lieu. Est-ce qu'il venait parce que ça faisait deux employés qui partaient en courant de la zone des raptors ou parce qu'il y en avait un qui était encore tombé dans l'enclos ? Personne n'évoqua ces sujets alors Owen laissa Masrani parler. Ils comprirent vite que les auditeurs avaient été appelés pour montrer que les incidents n'avaient pas de rapports avec une quelconque bête hybride. Il n'y avait eu que les ptérodactyles qui s'étaient échappés et apparemment l'accident récent n'existait pas non plus. Owen souffla de soulagement.

\- Vous êtes le dresseur des raptors si je comprends bien, dit un homme assez bourru d'un ton condescendant.

\- Je ne suis pas leur dresseur, je suis leur alpha, dit Owen d'un ton calme, mais n'importe quel animal aurait senti la tension dans ses paroles.

D'ailleurs, quatre cris se firent entendre. Owen essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il avait envie de hurler de frustration, mais avec les quatre raptors à côté, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Il devait rester calme. Surtout ne pas s'énerver, ne pas ressentir d'émotions négatives. Ses doigts tapaient sa jambe par intervalle et Owen respira profondément plusieurs fois. S'il perdait le contrôle, les raptors suivraient. Il était l'alpha, il ne devait pas se mettre en colère. Il hurlerait dans son bungalow, mais pour le moment, il devait projeter une onde de contrôle.

Les raptors avaient beau être hors de vu, elles étaient bien là, à l'affut. Des inconnus étaient proches de leur alpha, sur son territoire, leur territoire. Elles devaient se tenir prêtes, comme avec la dangereuse I-Rex, non pas qu'elles savaient que c'était une I-Rex. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rejoindre leur alpha qu'elles n'allaient pas lui offrir leur soutien. Elles pouvaient se charger d'eux si l'alpha le voulait. Elles en étaient capables. Il fallait juste que l'alpha leur laisse une chance. Elle avait bien combattu avec lui, alors pourquoi l'alpha restait loin. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas protéger ses arrières ? Elles se turent de nouveau et attendirent. Peut-être que l'alpha était assez fort pour ne pas avoir besoin d'elles, même si elles sentaient que ses émotions étaient chaotiques. Il ne semblait pas être en danger pour le moment.

\- Je vous trouve bien audacieux pour dire cela, vous allez me dire qu'elles vous obéissent ?

\- Je les ai entrainées pour qu'elles m'écoutent, parce que je suis leur alpha, répondit-il toujours tendu en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

Il n'aimait pas leur présence ici et surtout il n'aimait pas avoir été pris par surprise. De nouveaux cris firent leur apparition à sa phrase. Owen sourit. Ces jolies filles étaient prêtes, à l'affut, attentives et il en était autant fier qu'heureux, même si cela voulait juste dire que son contrôle sur ses émotions restait médiocre. Il allait devoir travailler ça. Il se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il les lâchait dans la nature avec l'état d'esprit qu'il avait actuellement. Est-ce qu'elles le défendraient vraiment ? Ou est-ce que leurs tons étaient une ruse ou est-ce qu'il les interprétait mal ? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir la bonne traduction. Il devait se faire confiance, c'était pour ça qu'il était encore en vie.

 _Danger ? Alpha… Protéger !_

 _-_ Doucement les filles, dit-il haut et fort et il fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait bien modulé sa voix.

D'autres cris lui répondirent et se fut de nouveau silencieux.

\- Nous allons inspecter les lieux, dit l'un d'entre eux à Masrani alors que chaque auditeur, au nombre de trois, étaient accompagnés par deux voire trois gardes armés.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Owen prit Masrani et Claire à parti pour leur exprimer ses doutes et surtout son mécontentement sur leur manque de clairvoyance pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Barry les regarda discuter plutôt furieusement – en parlant assez bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux – jusqu'à ce que la seule femme des auditeurs ne pousse un cri. Owen se précipita, encore – cela devenait une mauvais habitude – à l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe, c'est-à-dire à l'entrée de l'enclos – apparemment il avait discuté un peu trop furieusement et n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui passait – et remarqua juste que Delta était en face à face avec la femme, derrière les barreaux de la cage. Ses yeux fixaient les nouveaux comme on fixe un délicieux repas, ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans cette zone, strictement réservée au personnel autorisée, aboya-t-il mécontent.

Owen détestait qu'on vienne mettre les pieds dans une zone qui lui appartenait. Les raptors étaient sa responsabilité et ils fouinaient un peu trop. Auditeurs ou pas, il ne voulait pas qu'un imbécile de bureaucrate reproduise les erreurs de certains internes. Deux accidents étaient largement suffisants pour ses nerfs. Et il avait besoin que le parc reste ouvert. Il n'allait pas quitter ses filles à cause de la bêtise des autres. Delta grogna dans leur direction, faisait écho à son alpha.

\- J'inspecte, répondit-elle, une fois ses émotions sous contrôle.

\- Inspectez aussi l'intérieur de l'enclos, je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-il alors et ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula.

Blue s'était manifestée en bondissant d'un fourré, elle aussi mécontente. Les manières de l'alpha avaient changées : il s'était crispé davantage, sa voix s'était fait plus tranchante comme lorsqu'il grondait les deux jambes parfois et ces inconnus étaient bien trop près. Autant au début, leur alpha avait semblé agacé, mais son aura n'avait pas suivi l'intonation de sa phrase, autant à présent, les deux étaient en ébullition. Leur alpha était en chasse.

Blue les regardait avec ses yeux vifs et ne silla pas tandis que ses sœurs faisaient les cents pas de droite à gauche sans les quitter des yeux. Complètement apeurée, la femme recula jusqu'à buter contre un de ses collègues – réaction prévisible qui fit sourire deux gardes en poste à ce moment-là. Décidemment, personne ne voulait énerver Owen lorsqu'on avait la preuve que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Heureusement, eux, ils le savaient tous, c'était la règle officieuse et pour le moment, ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Owen ne s'était énervé que trois fois si on comptait celle-ci.

Les raptors se nourrissaient de leur peur. Mais c'était de leur faute, c'était eux qui étaient trop près de leur alpha, trop proche de leur terre et qui rendaient leur alpha nerveux. Owen était tourné autant vers ses filles que vers les invités de Masrani. Son corps était contracté et prêt à se défendre, mais le côté rationnel d'Owen reprit le dessus et il se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- Doucement mes jolies, dit Owen de sa voix habituelle, un mélange de fermeté et de cajolerie bien ficelée qu'il arrivait à produire facilement pour les calmer.

Blue tapa le sol – l'alpha était encore énervé, même si son corps s'était assoupli – et elle posa sa tête contre les barreaux. Avec un rire amusé, Owen s'approcha en oubliant momentanément les autres personnes autour de lui pour gratouiller le museau de sa bêta en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. C'était autant efficace pour lui que pour ses raptors. Les écailles des raptors étaient comme un bon cuir, râpeux et doux à certains endroits. Ses mains passèrent en douceur dans un mouvement circulaire et l'action calma Owen. Blue se dégagea alors de son alpha, elle aussi calmée, mais continua à toiser les autres visiteurs avec mépris. Elle releva la tête fièrement comme pour leur annoncer qu'Owen était à elles. Ses sœurs vinrent réclamer l'attention de l'alpha une par une, par ordre hiérarchique puis restèrent prête à le défendre malgré les maudits barreaux qui les séparaient, encore et toujours. L'alpha avait beau avoir retrouvé son aura habituel, son changement d'attitude restait récent et ceux qui l'avaient provoqué était encore présents. Elles ne devaient pas baisser leur garde.

Pour avoir déjà vu une scène similaire, Masrani ne réagit pas ouvertement, mais ses visiteurs si. Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de stupéfaction et des paroles murmurées. Claire parvint à rester silencieuse malgré sa surprise. Elle savait que lors de l'attaque de l'I-Rex, les raptors avaient agis de concert avec Owen, mais ne pensait pas que le lien était aussi fort. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui s'était formé entre eux. Les raptors avaient réagi en fonction d'Owen comme si elles avaient su, compris, senti ce qu'Owen ressentait. Un peu comme un sixième sens. Est-ce que les raptors étaient capable de ça ?

S'en suivit une longue conversation pour expliquer aux auditeurs gouvernementaux qu'Owen était l'alpha et qu'il était écouté et que personne d'autre ne pourrait faire la même chose. Parce que les raptors n'étaient indulgentes qu'avec Owen. C'était une étude, un essai. Et Masrani ne savait pas si ce schéma pouvait être reproduit. Trouver un deuxième homme ou femme comme Owen Grady ne semblait pas possible.

Les auditeurs posèrent des questions à Owen et restèrent ainsi de longues heures à discuter et continuer de regarder – cette fois sans s'approcher de l'enclos – toutes la zone du programme des raptors sous l'œil vigilent de tout le personnel. Il ne fallait pas mettre la meute sur les nerfs une deuxième fois en un laps de temps aussi court.

La femme resta avec Claire qui se tenait aussi à l'écart pour lui poser d'autres questions sur le programme d'ordres plus managériaux. Elle était restée à Jurrassic World pour le travail et pour empêcher qu'un nouvel I-Rex ne voie le jour. C'était trop dangereux et Masrani ne voulait pas un Manager qui ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé durant l'incident.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de manger pour les raptors et les auditeurs restèrent pour voir comment, Owen Grady, responsable du programme des vélociraptors, allait s'y prendre. Il monta simplement sur la passerelle et les auditeurs restèrent sur les bords. Il n'était pas question qu'ils montent sur une passerelle au-dessus de l'enclos.

Owen était persuadé que la femme – aussi en talon, qu'est-ce que les femmes avaient avec les talons dans un parc de dinosaures – tomberait la première, par maladresse. Autant qu'ils ne viennent pas. Sécurité avant tout. Il n'y eut que Barry qui suivi Owen, sous le regard concentré des gardes – plus pour faire beau qu'autre chose puisqu'Owen était la sécurité – alors que les raptors n'étaient toujours pas visibles.

Owen siffla et quatre cris lui répondirent depuis les buissons. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, quatre prédateurs se firent de nouveau voir et se postèrent près de leur alpha, toujours en hauteur. Elles auraient aimé qu'il vienne les voir dans l'enclos, mais il restait toujours en haut. Blue émit une suite de son. Elle voulait le faire descendre, parce que depuis qu'elles étaient retournées dans l'enceinte, l'alpha était resté loin. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Au moins avec l'autre danger – l'I-Rex – il était venu, elles avaient couru avec lui… Il s'était tenu au même niveau. Et même la chute de l'interne dans leur enclos ne l'avait pas fait venir. Elles avaient pensé que faire tomber un humain dans leur zone aurait fait venir l'alpha, alors oui il était venu, les avait nourrit, mais il était, encore, resté là-haut.

\- Les yeux sur moi, demanda Owen et il fut obéit, malgré leur frustration. Voilà, cajola-t-il et elles répondirent quand même.

Elles aimaient bien quand l'alpha prenait cette voix. C'était agréable et elles savaient qu'il était content. Cela voulait dire qu'il était satisfait de la meute alors tout allait bien. Peut-être finirait-il par revenir.

Les auditeurs, quant à eux, étaient sous le choc, une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient beau l'avoir vu les caressées quelques heures auparavant, ils étaient encore surpris. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible d'avoir un lien pareil avec ces animaux ? Et Masrani qui disait que ce ne pouvait pas être reproduit, cela ne les étonnait pas du tout. Est-ce qu'ils ne rêvaient pas déjà ? Etait-ce de la chance ? Ou Etait-ce parce que cet homme était le seul dans son genre ?

Barry sourit. S'il pouvait photographier leur tête pour l'afficher dans son bureau, il l'aurait fait.

.

* * *

 **Merci,**

Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant ! Je suis déjà en train de le mettre en forme et c'est prometteur (de mon point de vue en tout cas)! Logiquement il devrait être lisible d'ici vendredi. Il fait tellement chaud que je suis au ralenti…

Note suite à un commentaire : 

_Au cas où vous seriez plusieurs à avoir eu l'impression qu'Owen était très OOC sans le dire dans le chapitre précédent, quand je dis qu'il ne réagit jamais de manière colérique, c'est de manière violente. Il s'énerve bien à la fin du chapitre (3) de toute façon. S'il a toujours le contrôle de lui-même c'est parce qu'il est l'alpha : les animaux sentent les émotions des autres donc il veut garder le contrôle. Et si l'interne a demandé un transfert c'est parce que les raptors réagissent en fonction d'Owen. Tu n'as pas envie d'énerver ton boss, et encore moins des animaux carnivores. En gros, les gens ont peur d'Owen à cause des raptors. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie (j'ai la flemme xD) de refaire le chapitre 3. Je ferais juste plus attention par la suite, mais ce ne sera pas trop possible de garder les personnages sans les faire tous un peu OOC (malheureusement je ne suis pas très doué pour ça), mais je peux faire de mon mieux pour l'éviter._ _J'espère que j'ai mieux mis en avant le lien entre les humeurs et émotions d'Owen dans ce chapitre et que ça explique un peu pourquoi il ne doit pas s'énerver._

Voilà fin de la note )

Comme d'habitude, je me permets de vous demander un petit mot à la fin de votre lecture.

LSV ^^'


	5. Dans la gueule du raptor

**Salut !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'en suis plutôt fier, surtout le titre o/**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci aux mises en favori et alerte ! I'm soooo HAPPY !**

* * *

 **NOTE…**

Par contre, je suis hyper agacé… Vos reviews n'apparaissent pas sur le site donc je vais les inclure dans ce chapitre sinon je n'y aurais pas accès autrement que par ma boite mail (heureusement que y a les reviews par mail) et idem pour les réponses T.T. Je ne le fais jamais parce que je considère que vous répondre par MP, c'est mieux, mais là pas le choix, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient perdus et surtout pas envie de ne pas vous répondre. En espérant que ça ne bug pas pour ce chapitre pour ceux qui vont me faire un petit mot. Je croise les doigts. Sinon rebelote, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur !

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4 :**

 **Passer votre chemin et atteignez directement le chapitre 5 si cette partie ne vous intéresse pas xD**

 _Clara :_ _Coucou ! Ton histoire est juste magnifique ! C'est une joie de lire tes chapitres ! Je les dévore limite tellement que j'adore :)_

Réponse : Merci beaucoup pour le petit mot, je sais que ta review est passé au travers du bug, mais comme tu es une Guest, je te fais un petit mot de remerciement par ici quand même. Je suis très contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas avec ce chapitre :D

.

 _Momo-okami :_ _J'adore toujours autant. J'aimerai bien qu'Owen comprenne que la meute le veut prêt d'elles. Bonne continuation_

Réponse : Comme toujours merci pour le commentaire et ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il ne le comprend pas, ça va se faire ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

.

 _Poulpy le decapodiforme :_ _C'est encore mois w toujours un bon chapitre, on voit bien que les raptors réagissent aux émotions d'Owen. Je ne trouve pas les personnages trop OOC mais après dans une fanfic le caractère des personnages n'est généralement pas exactement le même que dans l'œuvre original. À la prochaine._

Réponse : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ton pseudo était trop marrant ? Bah c'est le cas, je le trouve génial :) Tant mieux si tu trouves que les personnages ne partent pas trop en vrille ^^ Aussi merci pour le commentaire !

.

 _Kana-chan01 :_ _maintenant, j'aimerais bien le voir descendre avec elles dans l'enclos... tu prévois de le faire ? ce serai cool :) à bientôt_

Réponse : Il suffisait de demander ) Pour info, j'ai réussi à avancer de 2 chapitres d'avance qu'il faut que je revoie encore mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec les idées que j'ai, y a moyen de faire durer un peu l'histoire (je suis du genre : 1 idée par chapitre donc en va atteindre les 15 facilement surtout que je fais des chapitre courts). Je suis juste coincée pour comment la faire finir.

.

 _KynnVyr :_ _like a boss le Owen, moi j'attends qu'il soit DANS l'enclot, ou une scène de chasse comme dans le film a moto avec les raptors ça c'était cool_

Réponse : Merci pour la review et les deux vont se faire, juste un peu de patience et tu le découvriras bientôt !

.

 _Anonymous :_ _J'aime bien ton histoire continue ;)_

Réponse : Merci pour cet encouragement !

.

 _Clairaice :_ _Coucou, tout d'abord heu... c'est trop bien ! Ouais voilà on va commencer par ça hein? Sauvage naturel un brin bizarre et remplit de suspense. Curiosité, envie, lien qui se resserrer, et le danger encore et toujours ce danger. Vraiment j'adore c'est très bien fait très bien écris. Attention toutes fois à quelques tournures de phrases assez étranges et quelques petites fautes de frappes mais rien de bien méchant. Que dire de plus? Que j'aime ce que tu es en train de créer entre Owen et les raptors et que j'ai hâte, mais vraiment, vraiment hâte, de voir comment ça va finir. Du coup on termine sur un : la suite?! :)_

Réponse : Haha, merci pour les remarques, je vais demander à un ami de corriger tout ça, je ne vois même plus mes fautes -.-' et j'espère que celui-là ne sera pas blindé de fautes non plus (pars chercher ledit pote pour qu'il corrige, l'attrape et le ramène). En gros, blâme le si tu retrouves encore des maladresses xD. Je suis hyper contente que mon histoire plaise, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde à me suivre :) Sauf que vu que les commentaires bug, je vais faire un test avec le chapitre 5 que je ferais corriger après l'avoir posté. J'espère avoir moi-même pu me débarrasser des fautes les plus horribles.

 _._

 _Flocon :_ _Coucou, Dans ce chapitre, on voit bien que ce n'est pas si facile pour Owen de se contrôler et qu'il doit composer avec la direction du parc même si ils sont sur son territoire. Apres je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien niveau caractérisation des personnages, soyons honnête dans le film les personnages sont très clichés mais du coup ça permet dans une fanfiction un peu plus de liberté et je trouve que tu leur donne pile poil ce qu'il faut de caractère sans les transformer totalement. A la prochaine_

Réponse : Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour ce petit boost qui tombe à pic. J'étais en train de relire le chapitre quand ton commentaire est apparu sur ma boite mail et tant mieux si tu penses que le caractère des personnages reste correct.

.

 **Aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Dans la gueule du raptor**

 **.**

* * *

4ème réalisation jeu de mot avec « _dans la gueule du loup »_

.

Apparemment l'audit s'était bien passé et le parc avait eu une bonne note. Le gouvernement avait lâché la bride, même si apparemment un nouvel audit aurait lieu prochainement pour confirmer le premier.

Surprenant, mais à voir les raptors être presque docile avait dû cémenter l'idée qu'elles ne seraient pas un problème. Il y avait juste la volière qui devrait être faite différemment pour plus de sécurité et qui devrait être approuvée par un nouvel audit. Soit ! Masrani avait céder à leur demande, ce n'était pas cher payé après tout le bazar qui s'était produit. Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait interdit de les remettre dans les visites.

De plus, Masrani avait pu, rembourser, échanger les billets en pré vente avec l'excuse que le gouvernement n'approuvait pas un nouveau prédateur avant que la volière ne soit sécurisée à 200%. Cela semblait si facile d'étouffer une affaire, même avec des « preuve ». L'I-Rex n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait personne qui avait vu l'hybride mis à part les neveux de Claire. Les blessés et les familles de victimes des ptérodactyles avaient été dédommagés. Il était la 8ème fortune du monde, après tout. L'affaire était close.

Du côté de la zone réglementée où étaient les raptors, les choses se passaient bien. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à signaler. Depuis la dernière forte averse, il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents et on se demandait si ce n'était pas le calme avant la tempête. Il n'y avait plus de laisser aller près, les deux incidents avaient était un enseignement pour les nouveaux : ne jamais baisser la garde près de l'enclos. Les internes étaient très attentifs surtout sous le regard d'Owen. Léon était même un rescapé dont on prenait exemple parce qu'il n'était pas parti la queue entre les jambes et cela faisait rire Barry. C'était vrai que le jeune homme aurait pu demander un transfert après ce qui s'était passé. Il avait gagné le respect de ceux qui travaillait autour des raptors.

Owen ne quittait que rarement la zone du programme dont il avait la charge. Il restait tranquillement dans son bungalow – à une vingtaine de minute – et près de ses filles. Il retournait tellement rarement dans la zone principale qu'il était devenu un mythe pour les autres employés. Il n'y avait que Barry qui rigolait avec eux en leur disant qu'Owen Grady était bien - et encore - vivant.

Owen était une personne dont beaucoup n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir – surtout que maintenant ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu – et les nouveaux employés écoutaient simplement les commentaires des plus anciens. Ils avaient tous hâte de le rencontrer pour savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Est-ce qu'il était réellement l'alpha des raptors ?

Cela faisait environ neuf mois après le désastre de l'I-Rex et des bébés dinosaures avaient fait leur apparition pour repeupler la Vallée des Gyrosphères. Ils ne seraient pas à taille adulte pour la réouverture prévue, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. L'I-Rex avait fait un trou dans le budget, mais apparemment Masrani n'était pas inquiet : Jurassic World allait rouvrir prochainement et il savait qu'avec ces nouveaux plans, tout irait bien. Cela avait été annoncé comme tel dans l'actualité du parc.

Owen lisait ses mails pour se tenir informé des nouveautés. La volière avançait bien et pourrait être ouverte de nouveau. Le parc était en bonne voie. Cela faisait aussi neuf mois que tout se déroulait à merveille avec la meute et Owen se demandait si cela allait durer. Le deuxième interne qui avait chuté dans l'enclos prouvait qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser la garde près des raptors. Owen n'avait pas compris comment il était tombé, pourquoi Echo avait-elle bondit sur le balai ? Est-ce qu'elle avait compris qu'il y avait une chance qu'il se fasse entrainer comme l'autre fois ? Owen soupira.

Il sortit de ses rêveries lorsque Blue émit un grognement puissant.

Par quel miracle, il savait que c'était Blue et pas une autre, Owen ne savait pas et n'y prêta pas attention. Cela l'arrangeait bien de pouvoir les différencier sans avoir à réfléchir autant qu'avant. Il se dirigea vers l'enclos d'un pas assuré et ne comprenant pas la raison de ce grognement, il demanda à un garde – en poste à ce moment-là :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en regardant le chuchoteur des raptors se déplacer sur la passerelle.

Il était tendu. Mis à part Owen, personne n'aimait se trouver aussi proche de l'enclos et ce n'était pas leurs armes qui allaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Owen ne voulait pas qu'ils tirent sur les raptors et à voir sa faculté à se faire obéir – même si Owen rétorquait qu'il ne les dressait pas – les gardes n'étaient pas si inquiet que cela, mais toujours un peu. On parlait de raptors !

\- Alors mes belles, mal dormi ? demanda-t-il avec humour et elles crièrent son nom.

Owen haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un énorme bruit – glong – résonna. La partie de la passerelle sur laquelle il était, s'affaissa brusquement et Owen se retint de justesse à la rambarde alors qu'elle glissait. Owen savait que sa respiration était forte et que sa peur devait être sentie par les raptors. Il devait se calmer même s'il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le garde qui avait tendu sa main pour le rattraper. La passerelle se bloqua mais Owen savait que les quatre prédateurs, encore cachées pourraient bondir maintenant et l'achever. Aucune ne vint à sa rencontre.

\- Les filles, appela-t-il fortement car il préférait les voir, malgré son cœur qui battait à ton rompre.

Il devait se calmer, respirer – inspirer et expirer longuement et avec contrôle - pour montrer qu'il était l'alpha. Elles vinrent à sa rencontre, comme d'habitude. Elles s'étaient alignées devant lui et attendaient simplement une nouvelle demande.

\- Owen, hurla Barry. Oh mon dieu, dit-il alors que quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Les yeux sur moi, demanda Owen qui tenait de manière précaire sur une passerelle qui céderait s'il bougeait.

Sa main agrippait désormais la rambarde avec force à tel point que ses jointures étaient complètement blanches. Les raptors reportèrent leur attention sur lui et attendaient toujours. Quoi, Owen n'en avait aucune idée. Est-ce qu'elles allaient l'attaquer ? Est-ce qu'elles attendaient le moment idéal pour l'achever. Maintenant serait une bonne stratégie, pensa-t-il. Il était dans une position précaire et ne pourrait pas se défendre. La logique des prédateurs voudraient qu'elles foncent maintenant. Et il avait, beau, avoir réussi à sauver deux fois des internes, il ne savait pas s'il aurait autant de chance. Elles n'avaient pas encore mangé… Leur repas était pour une heure…

Owen fixait toujours Blue sans ciller – bouger n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne devait pas perdre le contact visuel :

\- Doucement ma belle, dit-il et elle émit un grognement.

La passerelle glissa encore. Owen savait qu'il allait se retrouver nez à nez avec quatre prédateurs affamés. La griffe d'Echo tapait le sol, Charlie était en mouvement de gauche à droite avec sa gueule dans sa direction et Delta avait la position d'un fauve prêt à bondir. Barry n'avait pas de moyen de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'enclos, et Owen se doutait que Barry ne pourrait pas les occuper pour qu'il puisse fuir. Une nouvelle secousse fit gémir Owen et les quatre raptors s'étaient tendus, elles étaient devenues silencieuses et immobiles. Ce n'était pas bon signe alors Owen les regarda, droit dans les yeux et clama :

\- Maintenez.

A ce moment-là, Blue tapa le sol d'impatience, sa grande griffe bougeait avec un rythme hypnotique et elle piailla suivit des autres. Au moins, elles n'étaient plus en chasse. Elles étaient trop bruyantes. Owen respira un grand coup. Il les lâcha des yeux furtivement mais les garda dans sa périphérie. Les militaires avaient leurs armes prêtes à faire feu, mais comme à chaque fois, ils hésitaient. Owen voulait-il qu'ils tirent ?

\- Si vous tirez, je vous tue quand je sors d'ici, dit Owen d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, dit Barry, légèrement effrayé.

Blue le regarda alors et grogna encore. Barry était toujours effrayé, mais cette fois, sa peur était pour l'alpha. Est-ce que l'alpha était en danger ? Blue ne voyait pas d'ennemi dans l'enclos et elle était contente, l'alpha était presque avec elles. Ses tremblements l'énervaient légèrement car l'alpha semblait être dans une position inquiétante mais Blue ne comprenait pas la peur qui suintait autour de leur enclos.

\- Je vous interdis de tirer, dit-il aux gardes avec la même voix que lorsqu'il parlait à ses filles : ferme et empreinte d'autorité.

Un dernier grincement et la passerelle sauta : Owen fut projeter et se retrouva face contre terre et entendit le son du reste de la passerelle céder. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit, Delta sauter sur le métal pour l'abattre sur le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il bougea la tête vers l'avant, il vit les pattes acérée d'Echo et déglutit. Il tourna la tête et vit Charlie renifler le métal et se servir des rats dans le sceau. Blue était de l'autre côté de sa personne et chantait. Elle fut imiter par les trois autres et doucement Owen se releva : un geste après l'autre sans se brusquer. Echo n'avait pas bougée de sa position et Owen remerciait les forces extérieures pour ça car elle aurait pu le déchiqueter et lorsqu'Owen fut debout devant elle, elle s'approcha de lui, ses naseaux reniflèrent l'air et elle émit un son vers lui.

 _Alpha. Protéger. Meute. Ensemble._

Owen ne bougea pas et la regarda dans les yeux tandis que comme des chasseurs à l'affut, Blue se posta silencieusement derrière lui et son corps se colla à Owen qui se tendit. Elle imita Echo puis se tourna vers elle et grogna faisant reculer sa sœur.

L'alpha était enfin revenu dans l'enclos. Il était raide alors elle renifla autour pour comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien de dangereux ici, c'était leur territoire et elle lui dit – pour Owen c'était une suite de son qu'il reconnut comme non agressif – alors il prit le temps de calmer définitivement sa respiration.

Elles pouvaient enfin être de nouveau avec lui, comme au tout début. Blue était contente. Si faire venir un étranger dans leur enclos ne marchait pas, au moins elle n'aurait pas à recommencer. Elles n'aimaient pas que des inconnus viennent sur leur terre, mais ça avait fait venir l'alpha, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait enfin décidé de revenir tout seul et à terre. Tant mieux.

 _Alpha_

\- Nom de dieu, chuchota Barry en regardant la scène.

\- Doucement les filles, dit Owen alors qu'il était entouré par quatre prédateurs. Delta avait réussi à voler des rats dans le sceau et était revenu aux côtés de ses sœurs, à son tour. Elles tournèrent autour de lui, butant chacune tour à tour leur museau contre lui, presque délicatement, comme si elles savaient à quel point leur alpha était fragile mais fort. Seule Blue resta collée contre lui, les trois autres s'alignèrent devant lui dans un certain désordre. La seule chose qui le rassurait était les bruits qu'elles faisaient. Elles n'avaient pas un comportement agressif, ni de chasse. Elles s'amusaient.

\- Ca, c'est mes jolies filles, cajola Owen dont le cœur s'était enfin légèrement apaisé.

Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas décidé de le tuer, ni de le blesser. Owen se détendit étrangement lorsque Blue émit une sorte de bruit en continue. C'était un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ses raptors produire et il ressemblait fortement à un ronronnement. Expérimentalement, il posa sa main sur sa tête et gratta les écailles machinalement. C'était vraiment comme du cuir. Le ronronnement se fit plus fort et Owen su qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Ma petite Blue, chuchota-t-il.

Elle émit un son assez aigu et les trois autres revinrent encercler Owen pour réclamer des touchers de leur alpha. Elles étaient puissantes et si ce n'était pas pour Blue qui le calait, Owen était persuadé qu'il aurait fini par terre. Finalement, après avoir été reniflé, touché par leur museau, écrasé contre Blue, obligé de leurs offrir des caresses, elles s'éloignèrent dans les buissons. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment.

Owen sortit, tout de même, à reculons de l'enclos et ses jambes lâchèrent lorsque les deux portes se refermèrent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir usé toutes ses forces. Ses mains tremblaient tellement légèrement que ce n'était pas visible par un œil extérieur, mais Owen le sentait. Son sang bouillait, et la pression était descendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

\- Putain, Owen, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Barry.

\- J'n'en sais rien…

Et c'était la vérité.

* * *

 **Merci d'être encore là !**

Comme toujours, je me permets de vous demander un petit mot ) Et ne vous inquiétez pas du bug, ils ne sont pas perdus !

Comme j'ai dit à Kana-chan01, j'ai avancé l'histoire donc vous êtes sûr et certain d'avoir une suite la semaine prochaine.

LSV ^^'


	6. Réparer l'enclos

**Je suis de retour ! (mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... ok je sors - revient pour finir de poster le chapitre )**

 **J'ai été méga inspiré ce week-end** et je me suis encore refais les Jurassic Park (on ne change pas ces mauvaises habitudes) et tout ça pour vous dire que vous êtes sûr d'avoir encore au moins 10 chapitres ! **Je continuerais de poster au moins 1 fois par semaine** car j'ai encore du boulot dessus et le premier jet est toujours à retravailler ! Voilà !

Le site ne bug plus donc normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde et ait pu discuter avec un certains nombres d'entre vous ce qui m'a fait hyper plaisir ! :D

 **J'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !**

PS : voir notes en fin de chapitre

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 6 :** **Réparer l'enclos**

 **.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Owen fit son apparition à une réunion du personnel pour demander à des techniciens de réparer la passerelle et de dégager l'ancienne. Et aussi de comprendre pourquoi elle avait lâchée. Ce n'était pas parce que tout le monde était occupé à réparer et vérifier d'autres enclos que le sien, légèrement à l'abandon ou plus abimés voire détruit – comme celui du Mosasaurus – qu'il devait être moins sécurisé. En y pensant, Owen se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui tombe, ne manquerait plus que son programme perde encore un agent.

Les autres employés regardèrent Owen Grady de loin. Son regard était effrayant et seul Barry et le personnel des raptors avaient l'habitude de composer avec ces manières devenues très spéciales – faute d'un meilleur terme. Owen était… _Particulier_.

Barry l'avait remarqué. A être à ses côtés pour ce programme, Barry était surement le seul qu'Owen n'intimidait pas du tout. Les autres restaient loin car Owen était devenu leur supérieur, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas subir une réaction agressive des raptors. Dès que quelqu'un autre que Barry s'approchait trop d'Owen, elles avaient tendance à pousser des hurlements agressifs, pas très rassurants. Owen ne semblait pas du tout s'en formaliser et Barry se demandait s'il n'en jouait pas un peu.

Owen était égal à lui-même : sur, confiant, ferme, mais respectueux, même si pour une majorité, Owen devait leur paraitre bien arrogant et « je m'en foutiste ». Une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à venir lui parler. Owen dégageait quelque chose de – presque – dangereux.

Au niveau de l'enclos, Léon avait gagné en grade et était chargé – en plus de ses autres fonctions – de former les nouvelles recrues et de leur apprendre les bonnes méthodes. Owen avait dit qu'il avait l'expérience qu'il fallait pour faire entrer dans la tête des autres à quel point travailler avec les raptors étaient risqué. Owen était le responsable, il pouvait nommer qui il voulait à quel poste dans sa juridiction. En plus, Léon connaissait la vérité sur l'incident ce qui était un bonus. Owen savait qu'il pouvait être honnête avec lui. C'était un gamin prometteur.

De la même manière, Owen accepta que Lowery vienne vérifier la sécurité informatique. Il avait après tout eu le courage de rester avec eux durant l'attaque de l'I-Rex et c'était lui qui avait aidé Claire pour faire sortir la Grande T-Rex de son enclos. Heureusement qu'il était resté dans la salle de contrôle ! Lowery était donc dans le cercle de confiance d'Owen et donc du programme des raptors.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit Claire. Tu veux que l'on répare la passerelle et qu'on dégage les débris ?

\- Exactement, sourit Owen avec amusement.

Il était tranquillement adossé à sa chaise, les jambes légèrement en avant et regardait Claire avec une sorte d'aisance et de taquinerie qui n'était en fait qu'un jeu. Il ne la draguait pas réellement. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que c'était trop compliqué de rester en couple avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Ils étaient donc restés de bons amis, avec la complicité qu'avait engendrée l'incident.

\- Et tu penses que tu peux mettre tes raptors en cage combien de temps pour laisser aux ouvriers le temps de faire leur travail ?

\- Quelques heures, maximum trois je dirais, dit-il pensif.

Trois risquait de poser problème, mais si Owen restait avec elles, elles ne devraient pas être trop énervées. Enfin, il espérait. Il allait profiter de la gentillesse qu'elles semblaient avoir en ce moment, si on prenait en compte que des raptors pouvaient être gentilles.

\- J'aimerais que ça soit fait aujourd'hui, dit-il. Au moins qu'on dégage ce morceau de métal.

« Morceau de métal ». Owen s'était décidemment tendu à l'évocation de l'ancienne passerelle. Il y avait un « intrus » dans l'enclos. Barry et les trois gardes de la veille n'avaient rien laissé échapper de l'accident. Owen les avait fixés de son regard le plus sévère et ils avaient tous promis de se taire. Pas question que quelqu'un apprenne l'étrange lien qui unissait les quatre prédateurs à leur alpha humain avant que le dit humain ne comprenne ce qui se passait dans la tête des quatre raptors. Que des gens aient des aperçus du lien n'était pas un problème, voir les raptors câliner Owen ne devait pas se savoir pour le moment.

\- Bien entendu, sourit Masrani. Dans 1 heure, j'envoie une équipe à l'enclos des raptors. Elles seront prêtes à être sécurisées ?

\- Oui.

\- D'ailleurs comment est tombée cette partie de la passerelle déjà ? demanda Claire pour changer de sujet, maintenant que l'affaire était close.

Masrani lança un regard noir à sa manager. Cela se voyait qu'Owen était tendu. Il avait beau être dans une position décontractée au premier regard, la manière dont Barry se tenait à ses côtés, prouvait juste à Masrani qu'Owen était prêt à bondir pour faire valoir ce qu'il voulait : un enclos propre et aucune question indiscrète. Cependant, cela ne sautait pas aux yeux et Masrani ne l'avait remarqué que parce que Barry était moins subtil qu'Owen.

\- Elle s'est affaissée, répondit-il.

\- Comme ça ? demanda un autre employé, sceptique.

\- Non, grinça Owen.

\- Peu importe, sourit Masrani, cherchant une échappatoire à ce sujet glissant. Le T-Rex ne pose pas de problème depuis sa capture ?

Owen écouta distraitement les autres demandes et nouvelles. C'était des demandes routinières plutôt ennuyantes. Il se dirigea vers le buffet lorsque la réunion prit fin. Perdre son temps ici lui avait donné soif. Il en avait profité pour échanger des civilités avec des soigneurs sur leurs charges. C'était toujours intéressant d'avoir des nouvelles du parc, autre que par des rapports et des faits. Les soigneurs aimaient leurs dinosaures. Pour eux, c'était des êtres vivants et pas des atouts ou des capitaux pour le parc.

La T-Rex allait très bien, l'enclos du Mosasaurus était réparé et elle mangeait toujours ses requins en une seule bouchée – d'ailleurs il ne restait véritablement aucune trace de l'I-Rex. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun spectateur, l'énorme bête marine éclaboussait les bancs des touristes. Owen devrait peut-être aller y faire un tour pour en profiter. Il n'y avait pas de visiteurs, c'était le moment de voir le parc.

\- Les raptors sont en forme ? demanda la présentatrice du Mosasaurus.

\- En parfaite santé, sourit Owen.

\- Owen, faut qu'on aille sécuriser les filles ! dit Barry en venant le chercher.

\- A plus tard, salua Owen et il s'éclipsa.

Barry était sur ses talons.

Les employés du parc étaient admiratifs de son travail, même s'ils le prenaient un peu comme un savant fou. Certains lui avaient posés des questions idiotes, d'autres, juste, par curiosité. Owen avait répondu entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec les autres soigneurs qu'il s'était pris au jeu. Il était content d'en avoir retrouvé certains, qui comme lui, avaient décidé de rester s'occuper de leurs charges et de nouveaux arrivants lui avait été présentés. Eux étaient clairement intimidés, autant par les rumeurs que par sa façon d'être.

Barry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui offrit un sourire rapide avant de se mettre en route. Barry se demanda comment ses bottes de rangers pouvaient être aussi silencieuses sur le carrelage du centre et le bitume. Owen enfourcha sa moto et lorsque Barry monta sur l'ATV, il démarra en trombe.

Comme promis, une équipe vint retirer la ferraille dans l'enclos. Les quatre raptors n'étaient pas du tout contentes d'être muselées et en cage, mais Owen leur chuchotait des paroles en continue et venait les dorloter chacune leur tour alors elles se tinrent sagement dans leur prison. Si l'alpha était présent, elles étaient en sécurité.

Owen gardait un œil sur les ouvriers qui se trouvaient sur leur territoire. Il espérait qu'ils feraient vite. Il n'aimait pas leur présence chez lui : ils énervaient ses raptors, elles avaient du mal à rester en place, mais faisait du bon travail pour ne pas paraitre à l'affût. Owen les en remercia intérieurement et il commença à fredonner un air de musique qui sembla intéresser ses filles parce qu'elles finirent par se détendre. Barry était celui qui dirigeait les opérations parce qu'Owen lui avait demandé. Il lui faisait confiance pour ce travail.

Lorsque les ouvriers eurent fini de récupérer les morceaux de la passerelle manquante Owen avec l'aide de Barry resta avec les raptors pour les dégager de leurs muselières. Il s'occupa d'abord de Blue puis de Charlie, Delta et finit par Echo. Elles se mirent à grogner, mais se turent dès qu'Owen recommença à fredonner. Ensuite, leur cages furent tourner vers l'enclos et elles furent libérées.

Elles firent plusieurs tours, reniflèrent, retournèrent la terre jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient satisfaites de la propreté du lieu. Blue continua de tourner sur tout le périmètre et Owen savait que c'était pour réaffirmer leur territoire. Une fois qu'elles furent rassurées, elles se mirent à courir et jouer pour se dégourdir les pattes. Rester statiques dans leur prison ne leur réussissait jamais. Il les regarda faire puis se détourna d'elles pour rejoindre Barry.

A l'heure du diner des raptors, Owen se planta sur les bords. Il devrait attendre qu'on sécurise le reste avant de pouvoir y retourner. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à ses filles parce qu'elles avaient été très sages alors il demanda à ce qu'on lâche deux cochons dans l'enclos pour qu'elles puissent manger. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple pour leur montrer qu'elles avaient été exemplaires.

Masrani lui avait promis que le lendemain, une nouvelle passerelle serait installée pour remplacer celle tombée et une vérification serait faite sur le reste. Owen utiliserait donc le reste du temps à faire bouger ses filles sinon elles allaient devenir insupportables à gérer.

Le premier cochon fut lâcher et ce dernier resta bêtement statique. Il n'avait pas encore senti les raptors prêtes à fondre sur lui. Owen regarda vers le bas et se demandait ce qu'elles attendaient pour attaquer. N'avaient-elles pas faim ? C'était quoi le problème là ? D'habitude, elles fonçaient sans se poser de questions.

\- Les filles, appela alors Owen en dépit de tout bon sens. Blue croassa, reconnaissant le ton de son alpha comme étant interrogatif.

Le cochon partit en courant lorsqu'il entendit les cris.

Leur alpha ne leur interdisait pas cette proie sinon son ton aurait été ferme, comme l'autre fois et il aurait probablement déjà dit le « stop ».

Le cochon qui essayait de trouver une issue, tomba nez à nez avec Delta qui le fit fuir en sens inverse. Echo chargea alors avec Charlie en sortant toutes deux des buissons transverses et Blue sortit à son tour et regarda l'alpha. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment chasser celui-là ? Le manger ? Ou était-il hors limite aussi et Blue avait mal compris ?

\- Chasser les filles, confirma Owen avec un sourire.

Elles firent courir le cochon dans l'enclos. Elles se cachaient de temps à autre dans les buissons pour faire durer le jeu. Elles voulaient en profiter et l'alpha les regardait faire. Elles allaient lui prouver que dans n'importe quelle situation, elles pouvaient gérer. Il fallait que leur alpha comprenne qu'elles étaient capables de bien faire, qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il n'était toujours pas revenu depuis la dernière fois, mais elles étaient patientes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'alpha comprenne qu'elles ne lui feraient rien. C'était leur alpha. Il était là depuis le début, toujours. Il était leur constante même avec la Dangereuse. Elles jouèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Owen ne dise :

\- Stop. Attendez !

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes en parfaite synchronisation et bondir furieusement sur la pauvre bête lorsque le « maintenant » s'échappa de leur alpha. Le deuxième cochon mourut bien plus vite et ne servit pas à les défouler. Barry regarda Owen jouer avec ses raptors et se demandait si tout cela était très sain. Aucun garde ne fit de commentaires. C'était la routine.

Owen resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Elles avaient été moins turbulentes en fin de soirée, sentant peut-être la fatigue envahir le corps de leur alpha. Elles s'éclipsèrent dans leur abri et Owen prit la route la plus courte pour rentrer dans son bungalow et profita d'une douche chaude. Un SMS de Claire lui informa que la nouvelle passerelle serait prête à être installée demain et qu'il devait, comme aujourd'hui, sécuriser les raptors sinon personne n'oserait faire quoi que ce soit. Owen ne traina pas et se coucha rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par son téléphone et regarda l'appelant : Barry.

\- Allo ?

\- Putain mais t'es où ? Les ouvriers ne peuvent pas travailler avec les raptors dans l'enclos. Ca fait une bonne heure que j'essaye de te joindre. Bouge ton cul et vite.

Owen ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, le son de sa moto réveilla les raptors qui vinrent faire une fanfare pour l'accueillir sous le regard bienveillant de Masrani qui était venu voir l'enclos, une nouvelle fois. Tout avait l'air en parfait état, et sans l'incident de la passerelle, Masrani ne se serait pas douter qu'il y avait des problèmes dans cette zone du parc. Il allait devoir demander une nouvelle inspection de tous les enclos sans exception. Il ne fallait pas que des incidents arrivent. Ils avaient été chanceux que personne ne se soit trouvé sur la passerelle à ce moment-là. Un blessé faisait déjà mauvaise pub.

La volière allait être inaugurée prochainement et de nouveaux auditeurs allaient revenir pour inspecter le nouveau bâtiment avant que les ptérodactyles n'y soient logés. Masrani ne voulait pas de problème lorsqu'ils allaient venir, ni avant, ni après et surtout pas pendant. Le gouvernement avait invités des auditeurs très spéciaux pour être certains que Masrani n'avait pas payé les précédents car ils avaient été très, peut-être, trop emballés. Masrani avait prévu d'envoyer un mail pour prévenir tout le monde afin que tout soit parfait.

\- Désolé du retard, dit Owen évasivement en s'approchant de l'enclos.

Il appela les quatre prédateurs qu'il installa comme la veille et laissa à Barry la suite des opérations. A la fin de la journée, la nouvelle passerelle était en place, testée et approuvée par Barry qui fit un signe positif à Owen. Les ouvriers ne restèrent pas plus de temps que nécessaire dans l'enclos et Barry rigola. Personne ne voulait être dans un enclos à raptors, même vide. C'était l'heure de relâcher les dits raptors et on plaça, comme la veille la cage de Blue vers l'enclos et on souleva la trappe et malheureusement, cette dernière trop excitée, flanqua un coup de queue contre la paroi et sa cage se dégagea des fixations – mal enclenchée par l'interne _(voir note 1 en fin de chapitre)_ – et Blue se retrouva dehors avec les ouvriers, Masrani et Barry en première ligne. Elle avait réussi à se libérer.

\- Blue, appela Owen en venant se mettre entre elle et les autres. Les yeux sur moi.

Blue tapa le sol de ses pattes et sa queue continuait de faire des aller et retours. Ses sœurs grognaient doucement dans les muselières. Elles ne pouvaient pas produire de meilleurs sons avec les sangles. Blue émit une litanie de sons à son tour et baissa la tête puis la releva, incertaine. Elle était avec l'alpha, qu'est ce qui se passait pour qu'il se tienne à ce point sur ces gardes ? Owen attrapa l'interne – que Blue fixa étrangement – par le col et le plaça derrière lui. Barry le récupéra facilement et resta légèrement en avant par rapport aux autres. Il y avait Owen qui essayait de cacher à Blue ceux derrière lui, et Barry couvrait une autre partie de son champ de vision.

\- Doucement Blue, répéta Owen en s'approchant tranquillement d'elle sous le regard absolument effrayé des autres. Doucement, ma belle, continua-t-il en plaça sa paume de main vers l'avant, comme il le faisait lors des entraînements.

 _Alpha._

Owen sourit. Oui, il était l'alpha et il devait impérativement faire en sorte que Blue rentre dans son enclos. Les militaires n'osaient pas bouger d'où ils étaient et une majorité ne pouvait pas tirer de leur emplacement, mais savait qu'un mauvais mouvement de leur part et Blue ne serait plus captiver par Owen. Alors ils restaient immobiles et attendaient pour savoir comment réagir. Et puis comme ils le savaient tous, tirer sur un des « filles » d'Owen n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Blue, tu dois retourner dans l'enclos. A la maison, expliqua-t-il à sa bêta qui grogna.

 _Maison, territoire, alpha. Rentrer ?_

Owen se rapprocha doucement et s'arrêtait à chaque cri de Blue. Elle finit par se taire et Owen avança jusqu'à avoir sa main sur le bout du museau de sa bêta, comme lorsqu'ils avaient été contre l'I-Rex et avec des mouvements de pas assuré, tourna doucement. Un pas, puis deux et doucement Blue fit de même. Lorsque Owen fut face à son public apeuré, Blue était dos à eux et trop captivé par le contact oculaire et physique avec son alpha, elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et suivi chaque mouvement de pas d'Owen comme dans une danse millimétrée. Lorsque Owen reculait sa main, elle venait recoller son museau contre la paume tendue. Owen la fit tourner de nouveau et l'obligea à maintenir sa position. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre parce qu'il était trop concentré sur elle pour s'occuper de son environnement, mais il ne battait pas plus vite que d'habitude. En fait, son cœur battait à la même vitesse que lorsque Blue l'avait détendu avec son ronronnement lorsqu'il était tombé dans leur enclos. Owen savait que Blue ne l'attaquerait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Sa manière de se positionner par rapport à lui le lui indiquait et Owen écoutait toujours son instinct. C'était ce qui l'avait toujours sauvé et l'épisode avec l'I-Rex les avait tous changé.

\- Blue, stop.

Elle grogna, mais resta où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'Owen ne soit sorti de l'enclos à reculons, sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle.

Au début, Blue avait tapé le sol et avait fait mine d'avancer, mais les directives de son alpha étaient claires. Blue devait rester où elle était alors elle ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda sortir et refermer la porte. Elle était seule à nouveau…

\- C'est bien, ma Blue, cajola-t-il et elle revint chercher des caresses près de la porte lorsque ce dernier tendit la main vers elle.

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours une barrière entre eux. Elle avait eu un peu d'attention, mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Owen fit rentrer ses sœurs sans problème ce qui calma Blue et il se retourna après avoir offert son attention à toute sa troupe qui partit difficilement loin de lui. C'était juste par habitude qu'elles s'étaient éloignées et cachées. Elles ne voulaient pas contrarier l'alpha.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit les regards de toutes les personnes présentes qui depuis la libération involontaire de Blue était suspendue aux gestes d'Owen.

\- Aucun, lâcha Barry en se raclant la gorge.

Lorsqu'Owen était tombé dans l'enclos, sa survie n'était pas due à la chance du tout, surtout qu'elles n'avaient pas été nourries à ce moment-là. Owen venait juste de se faire « obéir » par Blue, sa bêta sans aucune résistance alors qu'elle aurait pu tous venir les mettre en pièces. Et Masrani en avait été témoin. Cacher l'étrange lien qui se formait était raté.

Les autres ouvriers avaient été _gentiment_ congédiés par Owen qui s'était mis à tester la résistance de leur nouvelle passerelle avec entrain. Les 4 raptors le suivaient du regard avec amusement et poussaient des cris de temps à autres. Elles marchaient juste à côté et en dessous de lui et lorsqu'il courait dans une direction, elles faisaient la même chose. Owen rigola de leur manière et recommença le manège jusqu'à en être épuisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour aller faire de la moto avec elles.

* * *

 **Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous !**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Les liens commencent à se resserrer comme il faut, non ?

 **Note 1 :** Cette scène est issue de la 1ère scène de Jurassic Parc 1, et je sais que logiquement avec la sécurité qui a été renforcée, ça ne devrait pas arriver, mais j'avais envie de faire une scène où Blue était en liberté comme avec l'I-Rex juste pour qu'Owen comprenne que Blue ne lui fera rien. Et le faire juste après qu'Owen tombe dans l'enclos me semblait être une bonne idée. Il faut bien faire avancer leur lien xD

 **Note 2 :** A force de relire ce chapitre pour être sur qu'il soit bien, je doute de plus en plus, je vous laisse juge

 **Note 3 (SPOILER) :** le prochain chapitre s'intitule : Le Grady Gang (un magnifique mélange d'anglais et de français)

LSV ^^'


	7. Le Grady Gang

**TADAM! AS PROMISED, A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED THIS FRIDAY!** **(Oui, je suis motivé)**

 **Waouh, on est en déjà au chapitre 7 !**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde sur cette fanfiction, je l'avais commencé pour poser mes idées sur le papier et puis un ami m'a dit : « mais vas-y, poste la ! » et je suis heureux de l'avoir écouté et de la partager ! En fait, ce que je préfère, c'est discuter avec vous via les reviews **alors encore un gros merci :3** Evidemment, une mise en alerte et en favori est aussi hyper encourageant ! Bref tout ça pour vous dire que je suis ému qu'il y ait autant de monde pour faire vivre cette création !

 **Pour les deux guests :** Flocon et Marie, je vous fais un petit mot ici car je ne peux pas vous MP.

Flocon, tu as bien senti ce que j'essayais de faire passer et ça me rassure. Merci pour avoir partagé ce que tu pensais :D

Marie, en effet « que dire », après une review pareille. J'adore ton, « je me suis jetée dessus » (l'image qui me vient en tête est tellement drôle) donc j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce nouveau chapitre. Et je crois que tu vas aimer la nouvelle que je vais annoncer juste après cette réponse )

.

Vous savez quoi ? Non ?

Pas d'inquiétude, je vais vous le dire xD Je suis en train d'écrire la trame du chapitre 21 o/ Oui j'ai pris de l'avance sur les trames et les fils conducteurs de chaque chapitre (comme je vous l'avais dit : 1 idée égale 1 chapitre (environ)). Il faut encore que je les développe et tout ce qui va avec, mais voilà, vous êtes assurés d'avoir une relativement longue suite pour le moment ! Par contre, je suis presque en panne d'idée. Espérons que cet énorme week-end de 5 jours m'inspire… J'ai tellement envie de vacances…

.

 **Eh bien, je parle trop… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Le Grady Gang**

 **.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Owen était définitivement considéré comme complètement fou par tous ceux qui passaient par la zone du programme des vélociraptors. Il n'y avait, heureusement, que très peu de personnes qui osaient venir. Cette zone du parc était en bordure ce qui limitait le nombre de passages. Lorsque quelqu'un venait, sa destination était bien l'enclos des raptors.

Cela faisait rire Barry qui savait pertinemment ce que pensaient les autres employés du parc qui entendait les rumeurs des « rescapés » qui avaient osés s'aventurer dans cette partie. Même s'ils l'avaient revu, la nouvelle rumeur lancée par les ouvriers lui avait décernée le nouveau titre de chuchoteur des raptors. Les ouvriers avaient racontés le nouvel exploit d'Owen et en quelques heures à peine, tout le personnel du parc sans exception savait ce qui s'était passé. Claire Dearing avait même contacté Owen pour savoir si cela n'était pas une pure invention.

Les autres soigneurs des dinosaures voulaient connaitre le secret d'Owen, surtout ceux qui s'occupaient du T-Rex. Elle était moins intelligente que les raptors et ils l'avaient habituée à venir pour sa chèvre à certaines horaires pour les visites, mais c'était vrai que s'il y avait moyen de l'attirer autrement, cela les arrangerait bien. Personne n'était encore venu, il y avait trop de travail pour la réorganisation et même Owen n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire une visite du parc.

Masrani avait décidé de revenir quelques semaines après les réparations avec un nouveau programme pour les raptors. Il voulait en parler avec le responsable qu'il avait lui-même nommé : Owen Grady. Il était venu avec Claire, un avocat et d'autres personnes que ni Owen, ni Barry ne prirent le temps de retenir.

Masrani voulait mettre les raptors dans la visite du parc.

Une idée complètement insensé de sa part et qui avait fait bondir Owen si rapidement que les quatre raptors avaient poussé des cris en continue jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme avec un bon verre de tequila _(note : oui j'avais envie de délirer un coup),_ offert par Barry. Cela ne ferait rien à part calmer les nerfs de son ami parce qu'il en fallait bien plus pour que l'alcool ne fasse effet.

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, avait lâché Owen alors que Barry riait sous cape.

Qui était le plus fou des deux ?

\- Ne réagissez pas si négativement, avait alors dit Masrani. Imaginez que les raptors soient une visite comme les autres. Je ne parle pas encore de spectacles, juste de permettre aux visiteurs de les voir.

\- Spectacles !? Nous ne sommes pas dans un cirque, rugit Owen.

Quatre longs cris suivirent. Les gardes s'étaient tendus mais n'avaient pas bougés. Tant qu'Owen ne réagissait pas physiquement, c'était que tout allait bien – enfin, ils supposaient tous. Logiquement, si la situation n'était plus sous contrôle, Owen aurait déjà agi en conséquence. C'était vraiment terrifiant de voir les quatre raptors réagirent aux moindres changements de comportement d'Owen.

\- Je suis au courant. Soyez réaliste, les raptors peuvent faire partie des visites et elles en feront partie. Cela reboostera les ventes et vous aurez définitivement carte blanche sur vos raptors et sur le programme les concernant. Il n'y aura pas plus de raptors sans votre consentement et vous aurez accès aux recherches du laboratoire.

\- Sur papier, signé ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Très bien.

Ainsi était né, officiellement, le Gang de Grady. Les quatre raptors lui appartenaient via Jurrassic World. Personne d'autre ne pourrait avoir la responsabilité de cette partie du parc, même s'il y avait fusion ou revente de ce dernier. Masrani s'en était assuré. Owen Grady était un homme que le CEO voulait absolument gardé. Il était prêt à faire des petits sacrifices pour que les raptors fassent partis du spectacle. Il reviendrait lui vendre le reste de sa proposition plus tard lorsqu'il serait plus détendu. Il avait déjà réussi à avoir accord pour les intégrer aux visites.

Il allait devoir préparer la publicité et reparler à Owen Grady du reste de son projet. Il savait que personne d'autre qu'Owen ne pourrait faire ce qu'il faisait. Qui pouvait être l'alpha d'une meute de quatre raptors et arrêter un monstre tel que l'I-Rex et être encore vivant pour en parler ?

Alors pour le garder en bon terme, Masrani lui avait céder des responsabilités. Cependant, cela pourraient le bloquer, comme maintenant pour intégrer les raptors aux visites. Masrani savait qu'Owen ne serait pas enchanté par l'idée mais il savait que pour sa meute, il pourrait y réfléchir. S'il lui donnait quelque chose en échange, Owen pourrait accepter sa proposition. Ce n'était pas cher payé pour garder cet homme hors du commun.

Quelques jours plus tard, Masrani revint avec la même équipe et discuta de faire des vidéos, des posters, de la publicité autour de la Raptor Squad, c'était plus vendeur que le Gang de Grady, même si c'était plus mignon. Owen avait bronché, comme la dernière fois et avait alors dit qu'il serait celui qui aurait le dernier mot avec Masrani sur les produits dérivés. Qu'aucun ne pouvait être vendus, diffusés sans son autorisation préalable et qu'il voulait les documents signés prouvant que c'était le cas. Masrani accepta.

Il lui concéda aussi, des horaires d'ouverture de visite de l'enclos – qui serait construit pour l'occasion en bordure du parc des visiteurs – aléatoires. Masrani savait que rendre les visites occasionnelles, imprévues, donneraient envie aux gens de voir les raptors. Ils se sentiraient privilégiés. Ce serait l'attraction spéciale de Jurassic World, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait la possibilité de créer un nouveau dinosaure, autre qu'hybride. Ou alors il faudrait prendre beaucoup plus de précautions. Enfin, tout cela était pour une autre fois.

La question se posait sur le prix d'entrée : raptor compris ou billet à part ? Owen s'en fichait, c'était le problème de Claire et des bureaucrates.

Barry regardait la scène avec amusement. Les quatre raptors étaient toujours vigilantes même tapis dans l'ombre, complètement silencieuses. Il se doutait qu'elles fonceraient sans hésiter si Owen s'agaçait de trop. Il ne savait pas si cette sorte de compréhension était normale. Il n'était pas certain que de tels liens soient possibles, même dans d'autres meutes de prédateurs. Mais surtout, l'alpha n'était pas de la même espèce que les membres de la meute. C'était fantastiquement terrifiant.

Les plans du nouvel enclos arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à Owen qui avait demandé un accès direct, praticable en moto entre la zone de base des raptors – celle actuelle – et l'enclos des visiteurs – en construction prochainement. Owen voulait pouvoir faire l'aller-retour rapidement et facilement et que ses filles puissent être transportées le moins longtemps possible. Il détestait les voir en cage autant qu'elles haïssaient lesdites cages.

L'une des choses positives sur tout ce remue-ménage était les salaires d'Owen et de Barry qui avaient augmentés et leurs titres étaient devenus plus qu'honorifiques. Owen était désormais le Directeur du programme des Raptors tandis que Barry était le manager du programme, en somme la seconde personne en charge de celui-ci.

Avec la demande de vidéo de la Raptor Squad, Owen avait vu son vœu exaucé. Il allait pouvoir partir en chasse avec ses filles en moto, comme il avait voulu. Il allait devoir y aller doucement. Une partie de l'ancienne réserve avait été concédée au programme – pour des besoins ultérieurs – et était fermée à tout le personnel du parc. Owen se demandait bien ce que cette zone apporterait, mais s'il pouvait vraiment refaire des sorties avec ses filles, avoir une zone réservée n'était pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire. Une fois que le parc serait rouvert, ce serait bien pratique.

Il avait été décrété que seul les employés liés au programme des raptors pouvaient y accéder et ceux uniquement avec Owen ou Barry. C'était la règle de sécurité à respecter et les nouveaux employés sous le coupe d'Owen avait vite compris qu'ils feraient mieux de faire comme les anciens : obéir ou sinon subir le courroux d'Owen et des quatre prédateurs.

Cain, l'un des militaires haut gradés, était revenu et avait demandé à être intégré à ce programme. Il était exactement comme le jour de leur première rencontre, des cheveux bruns, des yeux foncés, une musculature de militaire et un caractère réfléchi et un peu borné ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très jovial.

Au fur et à mesure, Cain avait fini par respecter Owen et Owen avait fini par faire de même, de mauvaise grâce. Cain était donc en charge de la sécurité et de fournir du matériel militaire afin de pouvoir réaliser une ou plusieurs vidéos de la Raptor Squad pour attirer le public. Le reste des vidéos seraient traités par des personnes intégrées au Centre. Owen devrait donc se déplacer jusqu'à eux s'il voulait se faire entendre. Barry trouvait tout cela amusant. Il avait hâte qu'Owen entre dans le Centre. Il y avait tellement de rumeurs à son sujet en ce moment que Barry voulait voir la réaction des gens lorsqu'ils verraient le fameux Owen _Alpha_ Grady. Ceux qui le connaissait souriaient également de tous ces on dit.

Mais en attendant, tout était en préparation pour la première publicité sur les raptors. Masrani était complètement extatiques alors que d'autres étaient plus réservés, voire sceptiques. Certains de ses actionnaires seraient même présents parce qu'ils voulaient des preuves. Et Owen était au courant que cette vidéo serait un live pour ses actionnaires et servirait à faire un film.

Elle devrait avoir lieu dans deux semaines dans la Vallées des Gyrosphères pour un beau décor – autant profiter de la fermeture du parc jusqu'au bout – et Owen avait repoussée la date au plus tard, expliquant que depuis des mois, les raptors n'étaient pas sorties avec lui et que cela risquait de poser des complications. Même si depuis l'I-Rex, Owen sentait que son lien avec les raptors avait fait d'énorme progrès, il n'était pas encore certain jusqu'à quel point et pourquoi. Mais le savoir lui permettait d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Barry se dit qu'Owen avait mis le temps pour le comprendre. L'analogie parfaite était comme être le dernier à réaliser qu'on était amoureux alors que ça crevait les yeux pour l'entourage. Non pas que Barry donnerait l'exemple à Owen. Il tenait à la vie.

Owen avait même ajouté que cela ferait mauvaise image avec les actionnaires si un problème survenait. Masrani avait accepté d'attendre le feu vert d'Owen et vendait ce projet à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Owen avait approché sa moto de l'enclos et en faisait le tour pour de nouveau habituer les raptors au son. Elles avaient beau savoir que c'était lui lorsqu'il arrivait, il ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient avec la proximité et il n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite dans l'enclos, on ne savait jamais. Que cela se passe bien une fois ne voulait rien dire.

Alors oui, il avait fait de la moto avec ses filles pour pister l'I-Rex, avait combattu l'hybride avec elles pour survivre il était tombé dans l'enclos à cause du laisser-aller des inspections de matériel et il avait fait rentrer Blue dans l'enclos sans difficulté. Sauf que là, il n'y aurait pas de clause : vie ou mort et elles seraient toutes les quatre, totalement focalisées sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Entrer de son plein gré dans l'enclos était risqué… Owen savait qu'il le ferait, s'il voulait refaire de la course avec elles, il n'aurait pas le choix, mais… Il y avait un mais… Il n'y avait pas l'adrénaline de l'I-Rex à attraper et sa haine pour Hoskins pour l'obliger à le faire. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste fait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix… Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Sa partie rationnelle était réveillée.

Owen se dit que ce qu'il faisait était complètement stupide. Barry, quant à lui, avait regardé la scène – en étant en hauteur – avec amusement : les raptors faisaient le tour avec Owen, même sans le voir. C'était assez magique, suffisamment pour que Cain sorte une caméra et filme cette scène.

Masrani la regarda le soir même et appela Owen.

Ils bloquèrent une date définitivement.

Six jours avant le premier tournage, Owen ouvrit la première porte et la referma à clé. Il respira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Il passa la seconde en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer sa moto, il regarda l'intérieur de l'enclos en étant – pour une fois – calme. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elles ne foncèrent pas sur lui et il ne les voyait pas. Elles auraient pu être en chasse, pourtant il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Il ne se sentait pas du tout oppressé.

Après toutes les fois où il aurait pu se faire tuer et la preuve que ses filles n'allaient pas devenir violentes ou agressives face au bruit du moteur, Owen était confiant, pas encore serein, mais presque rassuré. Il avait suffisamment d'éléments et de faits pour que son cerveau arrête de lui envoyer des signaux de détresse et de fuite en présence des raptors.

Owen siffla.

Ses quatre chéries se présentèrent face à lui, docilement. Blue s'arrêta à un bon mètre de lui et ses sœurs l'imitèrent, en restant reculées par rapport à leur ainée. Blue chanta puis s'avança doucement et vint lui réclamer des caresses. Owen ne bougea pas et la regarda faire. Lorsqu'elle fut à porter de main, il la leva tranquillement et la posa sur sa tête. A ce moment-là, elles vinrent toutes se frotter à lui, comme des félins pour marquer leur propriété. Owen leur rendit la pareille par des caresses et des gratouilles qui les fit ronronner – si un raptor pouvait vraiment ronronner – Owen reconnaissait juste le bruit équivalent qu'elles produisaient lorsqu'elles étaient contentes. Elles profitèrent de cette proximité pour renifler l'engin que leur alpha avait amené avec lui puis s'en éloignèrent une fois leur curiosité satisfaite.

Owen monta sur sa moto sans les quitter des yeux. Il ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient s'il était moins attentif. Il pouvait être avec elles, il en était sur – la preuve c'était le cas maintenant – mais il ne savait pas ce que lui couterait une seconde d'inattention. Elles attendaient encore sagement, le regardant faire avec intérêt. Il leva la main, poing fermé et lorsqu'il ouvrit la main en l'abaissant, elles foncèrent et il démarra. Ils firent bêtement 3 tours dans l'enclos et il hurla :

\- Stop.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, se tournèrent vers lui en silence. C'était un peu flippant – il devait se l'admettre – d'avoir quatre prédateurs se retourner vers lui en le fixant, l'air de dire : « pourquoi on s'arrête ? ».

\- Courez.

Elles reprirent le rythme, toujours dubitatives, mais si l'alpha voulait, elles feraient. Ce n'était pas compliqué en plus l'alpha s'arrêtait aussi. Il voulait peut-être les tester pour savoir si elles étaient dignes de l'accompagner de nouveau. Dans tous les cas, elles lui obéiraient. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elles faisaient déjà parce qu' _Owen_ était leur alpha.

Ce jeu dura et recommença cinq fois. Il n'y eu aucune contestation de ses ordres, même si elles piaillaient de temps à autre. Au fur et à mesure des essais, elles se retrouvèrent à courir à ses côtés au lieu de toujours devant lui, elles vinrent parfois derrière, parfois un peu plus loin ou plus près, mais il ne se sentit pas en danger du tout. Elles étaient comme ses gardes du corps. Elles veillaient sur lui. Il les protégeait à sa façon et elles avec la leur.

\- Lâcher le cochon, dit Owen à ses hommes qui regardaient la scène béatement.

C'était toujours spécial de voir Owen interagir avec les raptors.

 _Cochon ?_

C'était le truc rose qui courait partout en essayant de leur échappé et que parfois leur alpha leur refusait. Même si c'était petit, c'était bon et la chair était tendre. L'odeur était alléchante : celle de proies et de nourriture fraiche. C'était gouteux. Est-ce que l'alpha allait repartir ? Les filles savaient que lorsqu'elles jouaient avec le _cochon_ , l'alpha était en haut. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était en bas, avec elles.

Elles poussèrent des cris de bonheur. L'alpha allait chasser avec elles. La dernière fois avait été pour pister la Dangereuse, mais aujourd'hui c'était pour de la nourriture. Elles ne le décevraient pas et attraperaient le repas. L'alpha allait pouvoir être fier d'elles. Il avait la meilleure meute qui soit, foi de raptors. _(Note : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD)_

Barry fut le premier à réagir à l'ordre d'Owen. Il était le plus habitué. Cain était presque devenu un ami et passait son temps à filmer. Owen avait un jour lâché qu'il devait recevoir des parts pour chaque image et cela avait fait rire les hommes en poste au programme. Owen était l'alpha des raptors et le leader des hommes.

Le cochon courut dans l'enclos et cherchait à s'échapper, comme tous ses prédécesseurs. Owen donna des ordres et ils furent respecter par la meute. Ils l'encerclèrent et elles ne foncèrent sur lui pour l'achever que lorsqu'Owen leur permit. Les filles roucoulaient de joie. Leur proie était à terre, l'alpha avait de bon réflexe et une bonne stratégie de prédateurs. Une stratégie de raptors : une diversion, emmener la cible où il fallait et laisser les autres bondir férocement.

Il était même resté dans l'enclos alors qu'elles déchiquetaient la pauvre bête. Les dents en sang, Blue émit une litanie de sons dans sa direction. Owen capta son regard et il ne cilla pas jusqu'à ce que Blue se détourne et arrache un morceau – le meilleur – et le déposa aux pieds d'Owen qui l'attrapa sans hésiter, pas le moins du monde dégouté.

\- Merci.

Le ton était content, fier et satisfait et elles paillèrent leur accord puis continuèrent à manger : elles aussi dans le même état d'esprit. Blue avait été suffisamment près pour lui arracher la tête durant son mouvement pour récupérer son cadeau, mais il n'y pensa même pas. Il était l'alpha, il devait se montrer sûr de lui. Owen renifla le morceau et le jeta en l'air.

\- Blue.

Elle sauta en arrière et le dévora. Owen resta à regarder ses raptors jouer, assis et adossé contre le mur de l'enceinte avec son véhicule à côté de lui. Il était serein où il était. Ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre, Barry l'appela de la passerelle.

\- Owen ?

\- Oui ? grogna-t-il.

Delta et Echo jouaient un peu plus loin et Charlie était simplement installé tranquillement, sa tête à même le sol. Elle semblait aussi assoupie.

Owen chercha Blue et tourna la tête vers la gauche lorsqu'il sentit un souffle sur sa peau. Elle était vraiment toute proche : nez à nez. S'il n'était pas complètement détendu, il aurait sursauté face à la proximité de sa bêta.

\- Eh ma belle, dit-il en la caressant sans hésitation.

Elle ronronna presque en se couchant sur le sol, à ses côtés. Il resta encore quelques instants puis se leva sous son regard fixe. Lorsqu'il prit sa moto pour sortir, elle grogna.

\- Doucement Blue.

Elle fut imitée par les deux autres et Charlie avait relevé la tête. Il avait leur attention. Il allait devoir traiter ça calmement. S'il les quittait des yeux, cela risquait de mal se passer. Apparemment, rester aussi longtemps avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée, mais leur docilité lors de l'exercice lui avait fait oublier qu'elles restaient des oiseaux de proies. Il s'était toujours promis de ne jamais oublier ce fait. Il passait son temps à le rappeler aux personnes en poste près des raptors.

Pourquoi avait-il baissé sa garde de la sorte ?

Elles avaient beau avoir couru avec lui sans l'attaquer, là, de suite, Owen ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient. Il déglutit silencieusement, inspira une bouffée d'air et les toisa une par une. Son cerveau émettait un léger signal de détresse. C'était sa partie rationnelle de proie qui refaisait lentement surface… On n'effaçait pas, aussi facilement, un instinct de survie face à des prédateurs, même d'il y avait 65 millions d'années.

Il chassa les pensées négatives qui le traversèrent. Il était l'alpha de quatre raptors, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'enclos par accident, il en était sorti vivant. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit maintenant.

Il était entré ici de son plein gré, il en ressortirait indemne.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit : doucement, répéta-t-il, autant pour se redonner contenance que pour vérifier les réactions des filles.

Elles émirent plusieurs sons. Elles le regardaient toujours, mais ne firent, pour le moment, aucun geste dans sa direction. Blue et Charlie étaient toujours au sol donc il ne craignait rien de leur part. Echo et Delta était relativement éloignées de lui donc malgré leur rapidité, il pourrait peut-être esquiver une attaque et sortir de l'enclos, même si cela mettrait à mal la confiance qui semblait s'installer entre eux… Il devait rester calme, leur faire confiance, sinon…

\- Blue ?

Elle était sa bêta. C'était à elle de lui dire les choses lorsque la meute commençait à réagir de la même manière contre lui. Elle était aussi la plus facile à comprendre. Owen avait passé beaucoup de temps à coder ses réactions pour savoir comment agir et réagir. Son instinct et son intuition avaient beaucoup aidé, mais l'analyse qu'il avait faite était toujours forte utile.

Blue émit une suite de sons longs et aigus. Les trois autres se mirent à reproduire le schéma puis se turent de nouveau et le fixèrent. Owen avait toujours le corps droit et relaxé, il espérait que son énergie était suffisamment positive et contrôlée pour qu'elles restent sages.

Leurs cris n'était définitivement pas agressifs, ce n'était pas son titre non plus, et c'était proche de leur ton de questionnement sans l'être. Owen chercha dans sa mémoire s'il avait déjà entendu une nuance pareille.

Qu'est ce qui les avait fait réagir : lui qui se lève pour… Elles ne voulaient pas qu'il parte ? Est-ce que c'était _ça_ la raison de leur comportement tout à coup si attentif ? Est-ce que c'était une plainte qu'elles venaient toutes d'émettre ? Apparemment Owen aurait un nouvel appel à ajouter à son répertoire de langage des raptors – s'il ne se trompait pas.

Comment leur expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans les offenser et qu'elles l'attaquent ? Owen était en terrain inconnu, cette réaction lui était nouvelle et il ne savait pas bien comment la gérer. Son cerveau était à plein régime pour trouver une solution, une échappatoire.

L'alpha n'était pas bien avec elles ? Où comptait-il aller ? Ses sœurs recommençait à pailler et Blue était prête à se relever, mais Owen promit soudain avec sa voix pleine d'assurance :

\- Demain.

 _Demain._

Blue savait que lorsque le soleil serait haut, il serait de nouveau là, avec elles, alors elle resta au sol et glapit, Charlie se recoucha sans lui accorder plus d'importance et les deux autres finirent par l'ignorer. Blue était la chef lorsque l'alpha n'était pas là. Et elles savaient toutes que l'alpha respectait sa parole.

Seule Blue regarda Owen emmener sa moto en ne les quittant pas des yeux. Elle le laissa traverser les grandes portes et lorsque la première fut refermée, Blue chanta et se coucha aussi. Owen la regarda et sourit. C'était comme si elle lui avait, aussi, dit : à demain.

Blue savait que leur alpha reviendrait. Il serait là _demain_ et le lendemain, les mêmes exercices reprirent.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

Ca y est, Owen est dans l'enclos presque tranquillement. Je voulais quand même une petite scène de suspens pour que ça n'aille pas trop vite. Owen a encore des choses à découvrir.

Ce chapitre fait partie des plus long parce que j'ai ajouté pas mal de pensées d'Owen (en faisant la relecture pour la énième fois) lorsqu'il était avec les raptors. J'essaye de rendre le rapprochement logique et cohérent. Je ne sais plus qui avait dit : « Il ne va pas être avec elles d'un seul coup » et j'essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, mais c'est pas facile. Soit ça va trop vite, soit c'est trop lent ! RAAAAAH !

 **La scène avec la chasse en moto arrive bientôt** , c'était une de mes premières idées et je vais enfin pouvoir l'écrire ! :D Et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendez avec impatience ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas, vous m'avez mis la pression xD

Logiquement, **le prochain chapitre** méritera encore pas mal de boulot si je veux de la cohérence avec les pensées d'Owen face aux raptors donc je ne donnerais pas de date précise sur quand je poste, mais soyez sur que ce **sera bien la semaine prochaine** ! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que vous ayez de la lecture pour le week-end prochain mais je n'avance rien !

LSV ^^'


	8. Avant première

**Bonjour !**

Voilà le moment tant attendu ! Je vous laisse le découvrir. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je croise les doigts.

Aussi, désolé pour les fautes qui sévissent dans mes chapitres, j'essaye vraiment de les faire disparaitre, mais comme certains l'ont remarqué, j'y arrive plus ou moins bien… Quand j'aurais le courage, je referais une passe dessus. Si il y a des fautes qui vous choquent vraiment, vous pouvez le signaler xD

 **Bonne lecture !**

PS : Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise en alerte et/ou favori. Je tiens aussi à vous redire à quel point je suis ému par vos commentaires et les messages que l'on s'échange ! Vous êtes tous adorables !

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Avant-première**

 **.**

* * *

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas porter _ça_ ? s'horrifia Claire, toujours vêtue de blanc avec ses cheveux flamboyants, la veille du tournage alors que toute l'équipe pour cette avant-première était présente.

Masrani avait réservé – prévenu pour que de la nourriture soit prête – le seul restaurant encore ouvert pour que toute l'équipe rencontre les actionnaires potentiels. Owen n'avait pas fait plus d'effort que le jour de son rendez-vous avec Claire et cette dernière roula des yeux.

Masrani avait prévu un buffet pour que tout le monde puisse parler, échanger avec tout le monde, sauf qu'Owen était en retrait et regardait l'évènement avec un détachement particulier. Il détestait ce genre de réception où il y avait plus d'hypocrites que de plats. Il n'y avait même pas les autres soigneurs dont il aimait la compagnie. Claire était donc venue le sociabiliser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas très vendeur comme tenue, critiqua la rousse comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Je croyais que les gens était intéressé par _mes raptors_ , dit-il nonchalamment. Je ne vois donc pas où est le problème.

\- Owen, vous serez un modèle, vous êtes l'alpha, je suis d'accord avec Claire, vous deviez porter quelque chose de plus… intervint Masrani qui attira sur lui, l'attention des actionnaires qui n'avaient pas osés - de toute la soirée – venir lui parler après les présentations.

\- Sexy, proposa Barry, contenant difficilement son rire.

Il percevait très bien l'agacement d'Owen en ce qui concernait cet évènement mondain. Il était resté à l'écart et Barry avait bien saisi qu'Owen savait exactement où se situait toutes les sorties potentielles pour s'échapper. Il était resté adossé contre le mur, un verre à la main sur lequel ses doigts venaient pianoter silencieusement et avec régularité. Ces soirées n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Non, Owen aurait préféré être avec ces adorables petites filles chéries qu'ici. Il était plus à l'aise entouré de prédateurs préhistoriques qu'entouré de personnes de la même espèce que lui.

\- Tais-toi Barry ou je demande à Echo de te mordre, menaça Owen avec amusement. Je suis certain qu'elle en serait plus que ravie.

Ils ne se retinrent plus, Barry et Cain explosèrent de rire – en essayant vainement de se retenir de faire trop de bruit. Ils ne devaient pas – trop – se donner en spectacle. Owen leur lança un regard glacial et presque instantanément ils se turent – enfin ils toussèrent pour masquer leurs rires jusqu'à réussir à retrouver leur calme. Même s'ils avaient plus d'indulgence parce qu'ils étaient les chouchous de l'alpha de la zone, Barry et Cain savaient quand il fallait battre en retraite. Maintenant était une bonne idée : question de survie. Les raptors avaient l'étrange faculté de savoir qui avait agacé l'alpha, même lorsque l'incident n'arrivait pas près de l'enclos et ils avaient beau ne pas recevoir de cris hostiles lorsqu'ils étaient proches de l'alpha, aucun des deux ne voulaient tester les limites.

\- Exactement, affirma Claire. Vous n'avez pas autres choses que _ça_ ? dit-elle en pointant son T-shirt délavé et ses shorts ridicules.

\- On va trouver, sourit Barry en venant prendre la défense d'Owen immédiatement.

C'était un peu son rôle. Barry était moins handicapé qu'Owen niveau relationnel, voire un expert en la matière comparé à Owen qui était trop franc. C'était pour cette raison que Barry était le manager et le communicant. Cain, quant à lui avait rejoint cette meute étrange et fournissait du matériel et un soutien militaire. Cain était un capitaine, on l'écoutait facilement. Il protégeait la zone des raptors et Owen lui en était reconnaissant.

D'ailleurs ces quatre filles lui avaient donné la même place que Barry : protégé, si aucun autre membre n'était en danger. Mais elles n'acceptaient rien de Cain. Le fait que leur alpha acceptait ce personnage qui avait été hostile au tout début les rendait encore méfiantes à son sujet. Elles laissaient le bon jugement à leur alpha et ne faisaient donc rien contre lui, mais elles ne feraient rien pour non plus. Elles attendaient de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer et si besoin, elles agiraient.

\- J'espère bien, dit Claire sceptique.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait fait commander une tenue adéquate à Owen Grady. Maintenant, il était trop tard, mais elle le mit sur sa liste des choses à faire. La prochaine vidéo, Owen ne serait pas dans un bermuda mal lavé et puant. Il fallait que ce soit vendeur et être aussi décontracté ne le serait pas… Pas lorsqu'on cherchait à vendre non seulement des billets mais aussi des produits dérivés.

.

Le jour J arriva trop tôt et pas assez vite selon Owen. Il avait envie de sortir faire cette balade familiale et en même temps, il la redoutait. Est-ce que ça se passerait bien ? Est-ce que ses filles n'allaient pas partir dans une folie meurtrière et qu'il faudrait les abattre ? Owen n'avait pas eu le temps de tester la théorie de la course en liberté. Il y avait eu trop d'imprévus pour qu'il puisse utiliser la réserve du programme…

Les actionnaires étaient dans un bureau du complexe des raptors avec un écran qui retransmettrait la vidéo filmée par Cain. Owen avait choisi une personne fiable pour retransmettre les images. Les professionnels dont il avait permis la présence, ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. D'autres personnes devaient les accompagner sur ordre de Masrani : deux gardes armés qui monterait donc dans le même véhicule que Cain et le caméraman. Owen voulait limiter le nombre de convoi. La dernière sortie remontait à l'I-Rex…

Lowery était celui qui s'était occupé de la logistique informatique parce qu'Owen lui faisait confiance pour être efficace et faire du bon travail. Il n'allait pas saboter le matériel et les mettre dans une situation délicate. Owen ne voulait pas avoir à vérifier les tâches de chacun. Il avait suffisamment de boulot avec ses raptors.

Owen avait installé des appareils sur sa moto favorite la veille en fin d'après-midi avec Cain qui lui avait soufflé d'être prudent. Il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Owen lui était reconnaissant de lui montrer son amitié et de le laisser gérer les choses à sa façon. Cain était chargé de la sécurité, mais il faisait avant tout confiance à Owen pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Cela changeait Owen. D'habitude, les gens étaient toujours sceptiques sur ses méthodes et ne lui laissait jamais leur prouver le contraire. Cain n'était pas comme cela et c'était sans doute une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était devenu un ami.

Barry était déjà sur son ATV et attendait qu'Owen enfile ce qu'ils lui avaient proposé. Claire était dans le bureau avec les actionnaires. Masrani leur exposait d'autres projets et leur réexpliquait des choses et d'autres pour les faire patienter. Il y avait des militaires dans la salle et trois autres étaient en poste autour de l'enclos. Ceux qui connaissaient bien Owen savaient que c'était pour faire beau et rassurer ceux qui devaient l'être. Tout ce petit monde était donc prêt et attendait Owen.

Ce dernier arriva dans le champ de vision de la caméra de Cain et Claire eu un hoquet.

Owen n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa coupe de cheveux et elle lui donnait un air de « je viens de me réveiller après une nuit de galipettes ». Ses boots de rangers étaient par-dessus un pantalon jeans noir propre – oh miracle – il portait un T-Shirt parfaitement bien repassé – un exploit – et sur ses épaules se trouvaient une veste en cuir noir en parfait état – à se demander d'où ça sortait.

Barry avait retrouvé cette merveille en cherchant dans tous les placards du bungalow avec Cain sous l'œil exaspéré d'Owen qui les avait laissé faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, ces deux-là savait être têtus au point qu'avec un mélange de fatigue et de rigolade amicale, Owen avait lâché l'affaire. Il les avait juste surveillés pendant leur inspection de sa garde-robe.

\- Suffisamment sexy ? demanda Owen à la salle de contrôle via une oreillette.

Il faisait encore relativement frais vu l'heure matinale, mais Owen savait qu'il ne porterait pas cette tenue dans d'autre circonstance. Il allait mourir de chaud. C'est pour ça que rien ne valait des bermudas et à force de trainer dans la nature et de s'occuper des raptors, aucun de ses T-Shirt n'avaient été laissé sans séquelle. Claire était bien drôle, elle était dans des bâtiments climatisés durant la quasi-totalité de ses journées. Dans de telles conditions, Owen aussi pouvait s'habiller plus « proprement ».

\- Parfait, sourit Masrani alors que Claire était bouche bée.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'Owen était capable de porter autre chose qu'un T-shirt suintant et des bermudas… Elle en était presque vexée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sorti cette tenue le jour de leur rendez-vous. Typiquement Owen, tout compte fait.

\- Prêtes les filles, demanda Owen, avec bonne humeur en s'approchant de leur enclos.

Pendant ce temps, Cain vérifiait les équipements, encore une fois. Tout avait l'air de fonctionner. Les vidéos tournaient correctement en enregistrant et ils reverraient les images après. Il fallait qu'ils en aient un maximum pour en tirer quelques choses de viable pour Masrani, mais Barry et Cain savaient qu'Owen pourraient refaire ce genre de sortie sans problème. Il n'attendait que ça, même s'il avait admis la veille être un peu stressé quant aux réactions des raptors. Ses deux amis l'avaient rassuré immédiatement. Sérieusement, il n'y avait qu'Owen pour douter de la loyauté de ses filles.

Bientôt, il pourrait aller visiter la zone réservée à sa meute. Première sortie depuis l'incident de l'I-Rex. Owen espérait que tout irait comme sur des roulettes.

Ses filles croassaient joyeusement derrière l'enclos alors qu'elles entendaient le son de la moto de l'alpha. Il allait venir les voir. Depuis plusieurs jours, le rituel était le même, l'alpha venait enfin dans l'enclos même si c'était pour faire des exercices de courses. Aujourd'hui, étrangement, il y avait beaucoup de monde et cela ne leur plaisaient pas mais l'alpha était serein. Il avait calme et détendu. En plus, il y avait Barry qu'elles pouvaient sentir. S'il était là pour veiller sur l'alpha, les choses allaient bien. Elles comprenaient que la situation était sous contrôle. L'alpha savait juger ce qui était bon pour elles.

\- Attendez les filles, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait les portes sous le regard impressionné des actionnaires. Doucement, on ne bouge pas.

Elles tapèrent toutes le sol, impatiente de courir avec leur alpha, mais elles ne bougèrent pas.

\- Les yeux sur moi, bien… congratula-t-il. On me suit.

 _Suivre ? Alpha ?_

Elles allaient ressortir ? La dernière fois avait été dangereuse, elles avaient cru perdre l'alpha. Est-ce que c'était sans risque ? Pourquoi allaient-elles dehors ? Est-ce qu'il fallait encore pister quelque chose de mauvais ? L'alpha était bien moins tendu que la dernière fois où elles avaient été en liberté. Peut-être était-ce différent.

Owen recula doucement et Blue s'avança en premier. Si l'alpha voulait qu'elle vienne, Blue viendrait. Il était l'alpha. Elle sortit et ses sœurs la rejoignirent rapidement, toute trace d'hésitation disparue. Echo trotta un peu rapidement et Owen s'arrêta net pour la regarder. Blue aboya dans sa direction et Echo se cacha derrière Charlie qui s'était aussi stoppée. L'alpha ne bougeait plus. Il était campé sur ses positions, de nouveau raide. Delta était de l'autre côté de Blue et son attention était derrière l'alpha, sur les autres.

\- Les yeux sur moi, demanda Owen.

Elles se concentrèrent sur lui et attendirent un geste de sa part. Lorsqu'il recula d'un pas, elles avancèrent d'une patte. Owen avait la paume en avant et fixait ses raptors chacune leur tour.

\- Doucement.

Blue croassa gaiment, voulant rassurer l'alpha qui sourit. Ce son était un des premiers qu'Owen avait catalogué. Lorsqu'elle était petite – mais pas moins dangereuse – elle avait souvent produit ce son court et aigu pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien, qu'elle était contente. Elle l'avait toujours fait avant de se jeter dans son nid improvisé avec un de ces pulls. C'était une époque qui manquerait presque à Owen, mais aujourd'hui, les filles étaient grandes et il pouvait de nouveau s'approcher d'elles comme au tout début.

\- Je sais, ma belle…

Echo resta derrière ses sœurs, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de Blue pour une deuxième faute en si peu de temps. Surtout que l'alpha s'était de nouveau tendu et aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient en être la cause. C'était déjà tellement miraculeux que l'alpha revienne enfin, elles ne devaient pas lui donner de raison de ne plus leur faire confiance. Echo imita donc Blue et produit le même son suivit de ses sœurs. Les épaules d'Owen se décontractèrent.

Rentrer dans l'enclos et faire de la course avec ses filles était une chose, faire l'inverse en était une autre et malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de tenter l'expérience avant ce jour… Il était heureux de constater qu'elles restaient sages et qu'elles prenaient même la peine de produire des sons de bonheur. Heureusement qu'elles communiquaient beaucoup et qu'il arrivait à décrypter les tonalités. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir les têtes de Barry et Cain, mais se doutaient qu'ils devaient être les seuls à comprendre qu'il pouvait _communiquer_ avec les filles.

Il arriva jusqu'à sa moto et l'enfourcha. Blue vint renifler l'appareil – comme à chaque fois – puis donna un coup sur la jambe d'Owen qui utilisa l'autre pour ne pas basculer. Elles étaient costauds ces petites bêtes là !

Delta se plaça de l'autre côté en faisant le tour par l'avant, ignorant totalement les autres humains présents. Elle frôla son autre jambe pour venir inspecter sa moto le faisant rire. Elles avaient beau savoir que c'était toujours la même, elles revenaient vérifier. Echo et Charlie vinrent finir l'escorte sagement.

Elles étaient dehors, mais elles connaissaient ce jeu. Il fallait courir avec l'alpha. Elles reniflèrent le sol et bouillaient d'impatience, grattant la terre et piaillant parfois, sous le regard impressionné et terrifié des personnes assistants à la scène. Owen était entouré par des raptors. Des chuchotements avaient remplis le bureau et Masrani les laissa parler et se poser des questions. Il prendrait le temps de faire un point avec eux, une fois le live terminé.

Les filles allaient jouer avec l'alpha. Peut-être même pourraient-elle faire la course avec lui. L'enclos était trop petit pour aller à pleine vitesse. Même l'alpha semblait se retenir dans ces moments là. Elles étaient contentes et regardaient dans toutes les directions. Delta regarda alors Barry juste derrière et ses sœurs tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Est-ce que Barry allait jouer aussi ?

Blue émit un nouveau piaillement satisfait. Au moins, il connaissait sa place dans leur meute. Il était derrière l'alpha, assez près pour le défendre et assez loin pour leur donner de l'espace pour qu'elles gardent l'alpha pour elles. L'alpha était leur alpha. Il leur appartenait avant toute chose. Les raptors n'aimaient pas partager.

\- Les yeux toujours sur moi mes chéries, réclama-t-il encore, ce qui valut des rires mi nerveux, mi amusé de deux actionnaires.

Ce n'était pas rassurant de voir un humain avec des prédateurs. Surtout que les dits prédateurs faisaient largement sa taille lorsqu'il était en moto. Ils avaient été curieux de voir ce que Masrani leur réservait comme surprise et n'étaient pas déçus. C'était juste terrifiant de voir la cohésion du groupe.

Owen donna quelques à-coups d'accélération pour indiquer à Barry qu'il allait partir, ce dernier démarra le moteur et Owen fonça. Elles suivirent immédiatement le mouvement en poussant des petits cris de joie.

L'ATV et le véhicule blindé accompagnèrent également la meute, en restant en retrait. Le chauffeur du véhicule et Barry ne voulaient pas leur donner l'opportunité de les considérer comme des menaces ou des proies. Elles avaient beau être focalisées sur Owen qui fonçait sur la route, personne ne voulait prendre de risques inutiles. C'était déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça.

Ces quatre raptors l'encadraient avec brio, comme durant les tests dans l'enclos. C'était comme avec l'I-Rex mais avec moins de tension et d'enjeux. Owen resta sur la route n'ayant pas besoin de se cacher ni de s'enfoncer dans les bois pour le moment. Ils étaient sur le chemin pour arriver droit sur la Vallée des Gyrosphère et Owen accéléra encore. Blue décida de le dépasser et ils firent la course. Owen savait qu'en vingt minutes, les filles pouvaient faire un bout à l'autre de l'île si elles étaient lancées à pleine vitesse. Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elles puissent le suivre sans difficulté.

Blue était contente.

 _Course, rattraper, gagner._

Owen déboula dans la plaine puis tourna subitement, obligeant ses filles à faire de même.

Ainsi elles le suivaient vraiment, même en liberté, pensa-t-il.

Il ralenti et elles le dépassèrent toutes avant de revenir en arrière pour le rejoindre. Elles ne s'étaient pas stoppées et avaient tournées gracieusement en pleine course pour revenir près de lui en poussant parfois des cris. Owen accéléra une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'elles avaient repris la même vitesse que lui, il changeait une nouvelle fois de direction. Blue grogna, entre la colère et le doute sur les actions de son alpha, mais modifia sa direction pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ils étaient en terrain inconnu, et n'était pas en chasse, la formation devait rester soudées en cas d'attaque. La meute ne devait pas se séparer. Elle ne le ferait que pour chasser car les raptors divisaient toujours l'attention des proies avant de foncer et d'attaquer par un autre côté. En attendant, Blue était la plus avancée et ses sœurs la suivaient. Blue était capable de mieux comprendre l'alpha, elle le connaissait bien. A une époque, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés pour elle ne savait quelles obscures raisons. Toujours était-il que Blue trouvait difficile de suivre l'alpha à pleine vitesse.

Owen fit ainsi plusieurs tours pour voir comment ses filles s'adaptaient et rit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elles avaient ralentis pour mieux anticiper ses directions. Elles étaient malignes.

Cain n'en ratait pas une miette et l'autre caméraman professionnel qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, non plus. Il était complètement béat d'admiration et Cain soupira. Un fan de dinosaures qui ne réalisait pas que les raptors restaient des prédateurs ultra intelligents. Masrani avait engagé une équipe pour faire la publicité de ce programme en bon et due forme et Cain se doutait qu'ils devaient être très bons et tout aussi inconscients. A son avis, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout renseigner sur les raptors avant de débarquer sur l'île, ou alors le fait de savoir de quoi elles étaient capables et de les voir avec un humain était choquant. C'était probablement ça, en fait, pensa Cain. Il s'y était habitué depuis le temps.

Le parc avait besoin que la Raptor Squad soit aimée pour relancer l'affluence, mais Masrani aurait peut-être pu former les professionnels qu'il avait trouvés pour ce travail, sur le fait que les créatures dont Owen était l'alpha restaient des prédateurs malgré leur apparente docilité. On pouvait se demander ce que cela voulait dire pour Owen.

Barry était resté avec eux parce qu'il préférait rester à distance de ce groupe de cinq. Comment Owen pouvait être aussi proche de ces créatures –magnifiques cela ne faisait aucun doute – sans être défié pour sa place d'alpha.

\- C'est classe ! dit Cain à son ami.

\- Ouais ! Totalement ! rigola Barry car cette fois il n'était pas en danger de mort.

Owen s'arrêta brusquement et les quatre prédateurs rejoignirent aussitôt leur leader, alerte. Leur alpha avait changé de présence. Le jeu était terminé. Owen sortit son fusil et demanda à travers la radio.

\- Un de vos Galliminus peut-il servir de déjeuner ?

\- Owen ! gronda Claire. Il n'est pas question que vos raptors s'habituent à des herbivores du parc.

\- Mais si, c'est une excellente idée, sourit Masrani. Cela sera très vendeur, continua-t-il devant le regard encourageant des actionnaires qui voulaient aussi voir l'équipe en action.

\- Les filles, appela Owen à lui. En chasse, dit-il en fonçant de nouveau.

Elles avaient compris sa cible. L'alpha avait regardé dans la direction d'un vieux Galliminus, faible et facile à neutraliser. Il avait reconnu la meilleure proie et elles allaient l'abattre. Delta fonça à toute vitesse, dépassant Owen qui partit sur un côté avec Charlie sur les talons. Echo et Blue avaient pris l'autre flanc. Delta coupa la route de leur cible, l'obligeant à tourner – l'éloignant de son troupeau en fuite – et il tomba sur Charlie qui grognait, prête à bondir. Owen fit un dérapage et s'arrêta lorsque leur proie fut prise en sandwich, Blue et Echo l'avaient encerclé efficacement en venant de l'autre direction. Owen n'en espérait pas moins. Il connaissait les techniques de chasse des raptors après avoir étudier les analyses de certains paléontologistes et l'avait compris de lui-même en étudiant les filles. Il était l'alpha, il devait respecter leur instinct.

\- Attendez, dit-il.

Aucune ne bougea. Les actionnaires retenaient leur souffle.

Le Galliminus essaya de s'échapper, ses filles grognèrent, il hésita. Owen siffla, leur proie se faufila alors entre Delta et Echo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas encore l'abattre. L'alpha voulait faire durer la partie de chasse ? Ou ne devaient-elles que chasser comme cela arrivait parfois ?

Owen donna des coups d'accélération pour faire croire à son départ, sous les sifflements des quatre filles, en pleine ébullition et tira dans la jambe de l'herbivore, le faisant basculer alors que Blue fondait sur lui. La bête émit une plainte déchirante et Delta ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de continuer. Les deux autres vinrent coller leur museau contre Owen avant de rejoindre leurs sœurs pour se repaitre du festin.

Les quatre prédateurs se régalèrent devant leur alpha qui les regardait faire, impassible. Comme d'habitude, Blue vint lui offrir un morceau de leur proie et comme d'habitude, Owen lui rendit. Mais cette fois en obligeant Blue à venir manger dans sa main. Il avait posé le morceau, paume ouverte et attendait la réaction de Blue. Owen se demandait si c'était sa meilleure idée, mais Blue semblait calme malgré la chasse qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle respirait la joie et Owen voulait voir jusqu'où allait leur confiance. Il risquait gros, mais Blue aurait pu le tuer un million de fois, elle n'avait aucune raison de le blesser maintenant. Il espérait juste qu'elle se contrôle. Il tenait à son bras.

Blue regarda l'alpha, elle renifla dans sa direction, croassa gentiment puis ne bougea pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était différent de d'habitude. A chaque fois, l'alpha lui jetait son cadeau pour le partager. Pourquoi le gardait-il dans sa main ? Et pourquoi était-il tendu vers elle ? Elle devait venir le récupérer ? Blue ne voulait pas blesser l'alpha. Ce serait un affront et une faute. L'alpha devait être protégé, pas blessé. Elle avança sa tête doucement, l'alpha ne bougea pas et la regardait faire alors Blue continua et vint renifler le morceau. Il sentait bon et durant une fraction de seconde, elle eut envie de croquer le morceau et d'y aller à pleines dents, mais l'odeur de son alpha la stoppa. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui arracher, c'était un cadeau de l'alpha. Il fallait faire ça correctement.

Avec ou sans surprise – cela dépendra du point de vue – elle vint récupérer le met avec précaution _(voir note)._ Le bout de son museau râpa contre la main tendue, le bout de sa gueule se referma sur la nourriture et elle s'éloigna de lui pour le mettre dans sa gueule dans un mouvement habile. Elle le jeta en l'air pour le faire rentrer et le mâ venait d'avoir l'audace de tenter cette expérience. Et Blue s'était révélé être très douce avec lui. Il sourit, affreusement content de cette nouvelle découverte. Il avait envie de faire une danse de la victoire et se rappela de justesse qu'il était filmé.

Fragile, mais puissant, fort mais délicat, leur alpha était une contradiction et pourtant elles n'en voudraient pas d'autres. Il avait planifié la mort de l'I-Rex après tout et cette partie de chasse était une réussite. C'est un très bon alpha.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, Owen remonta en moto et fonça à travers la plaine pour rejoindre les deux autres véhicules qui suivirent le mouvement. Ses filles l'encadrant, ils doublèrent Barry et Cain sans difficulté.

\- QG les filles ! hurla Owen à travers les bruits des véhicules et elles foncèrent à travers la forêt, Owen sur les talons qui était resté sur les sentiers.

Elles arrivèrent un tout petit peu avant leur alpha et ce dernier entra directement dans l'enclos en moto et les quatre raptors l'accompagnèrent docilement. Barry referma les portes sans se poser de question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Owen se retrouvait dans l'enclos avec les raptors et ça ne serait pas la dernière fois. En plus, il venait juste de confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient tous : les raptors ne lui feraient pas de mal même en totale liberté. Il venait de chasser avec elles et Blue avait mangé à même sa main. Barry se souvint d'une des paroles d'Hoskins : « elles te mangent dans la main ». Heureusement qu'il n'était plus là pour le voir et que Masrani avait refusé ce projet de militarisation des raptors.

Owen adorait être avec elles et il était assuré que cela continue grâce au CEO. Cain sourit aussi d'un air entendu à Barry.

Si Owen pouvait dormir avec ses filles, il le ferait. Barry savait que c'était possible. Owen s'était déjà assoupi avec elle dans l'enclos.

* * *

 **Merci encore !**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Mieux ou moins bien que ce que vous espériez ?

note : _C'est possible, dans Jurassic Parc 3, les raptors prennent leurs œufs dans leur gueule, c'est donc que les raptors sont capables de "délicatesse".  
_

LSV ^^'


	9. R pour Raptor

**Bonsoir !**

Je suis complètement dans les choux, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage pour a suite…

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et peut-être moins intéressant : petite pause dans l'histoire si l'on peut dire.

Si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je suis vraiment navré et vous remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message :D Merci aussi aux mises en alerte et favori !

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Programme R pour Raptor**

 **.**

* * *

Les actionnaires s'étaient farouchement battu pour être celui qui aurait le plus de bénéfice de la Raptor Squad et Masrani était aux anges. Il y aurait assez d'argent pour faire un enclos adéquat pour les visites. Claire avait elle-même était impressionnée par Owen qui s'était montré sous un nouveau jour. Il avait fait bonne figure et la vidéo live avait fait le tour du parc en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le personnel avait, désormais, envie de voir la Raptor Squad en live aussi.

Ils étaient presque prêts à aller à l'enclos à raptors mais savait qu'ils devaient passer par Barry ou Cain, les deux lieutenants officieux d'Owen et que ces deux-là étaient particulièrement protecteur envers lui. En fait, il y avait bien eut quelques soigneurs qu'Owen connaissaient bien qui était venu voir les raptors, mais on essayait de limiter les effusions de personnes près de l'enclos. Il n'était pas question que des personnes non accompagnées se baladent dans un endroit aussi dangereux. Owen ne voulait pas d'accident.

Le programme R était l'un des programmes phare du parc pour la prochaine ouverture et le nouveau chef de la sécurité arriverait bientôt. Claire l'attendait d'un pied ferme. Il n'avait pas intérêt à être comme Hoskins sinon elle ferait valoir ses bons droits et elle savait que l'équipe de sécurité de Cain affilié au programme R était fidèle à Owen. Il leur avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance.

Cain et Barry était comme Blue mais côté humain. C'était assez amusant comment Owen faisait gravité autant de monde autour de lui. Masrani avait même promu Cain, chef de la sécurité du programme R et serait sur un pied d'égalité avec le nouveau chef qui allait arriver pour le reste du parc. Owen avait été heureux de cette décision et Masrani l'avait fait exprès. Un Owen Grady content était un programme R au beau fixe. Cain et Barry répondait à Owen et Owen était directement sous son autorité.

Masrani était à son bureau lorsque sa secrétaire vint le trouver pour rencontrer leur nouveau chef de la sécurité. Celui-là ne venait pas directement et uniquement d'Ingen, il avait aussi été militaire et avait été sélectionné par l'état et Ingen – Il l'avait sélectionné sans même l'avoir rencontré – conjointement pour éviter de nouveau problème de sécurité : Aaron Reden était un homme d'une certaine envergure et sa poigne était forte. Masrani l'invita à faire le tour et lui présenta Claire, puis ses équipes. Le programme R serait pour la fin.

Lorsqu'Owen reçu un message pour se rendre au Centre afin de visionner la vidéo de présentation, il broncha. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il voulait la voir avant qu'elle ne soit rendu publique dans quelques mois. Masrani lui avait affirmé que la pub ne commencerait pas tout de suite. Il restait du temps avant l'ouverture du parc et Masrani voulait que la Raptor Squad soit une nouveauté, une surprise et une machine à sous (bien que cette dernière partie n'ait pas été dite ainsi). Owen n'avait pas du tout hâte que cela arrive, mais si cela permettait au parc de se remettre de l'I-Rex et de lui faire garder son job, Owen ferait avec.

Owen laissa donc Cain en charge de la sécurité de l'enclos pendant que lui et Barry – pas question qu'Owen aille au Centre tout seul – se rendait au point de rendez-vous. Et Owen ne faisait réellement confiance qu'à Cain pour prendre soin des filles. Cain était une personne qui avait gagné la confiance d'Owen et la réciproque était vraie.

Barry suivit de bon cœur Owen parce qu'il était, en effet, hors de question qu'il ne rate les réactions des employés lorsqu'Owen serait en face d'eux. Personne en dehors du programme R et de quelques soigneurs, chercheurs ou managers n'osaient fixer ou aborder Owen. Barry et Cain en étaient morts de rire – intérieurement bien entendu.

Owen était côté passager, ses doigts tapaient contre sa jambe par intervalle irrégulier. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Le moteur tournait tranquillement et la route était propre. Owen avait laissé Barry conduire une des voitures de service du programme R parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre sa moto sans ses filles. Ils se garèrent dans le parking employés, quasiment vide. Ils passèrent par les portes de services grâce à leur badge et Owen traversa le couloir avec assurance, et se retrouva à l'entrée du Centre, ces bottes ne faisant absolument aucun son sur le carrelage – ou du moins très peu – tandis que celles des autres claquaient lourdement. Tout un petit monde s'afférait à leurs tâches, il fallait impérativement que tout soit prêt pour la réouverture qui approchait. Il arriva à l'accueil, se stoppa net et demanda d'une voix ferme – mue par l'habitude de parler à ses raptors et au personnel du programme R :

\- Bonjour, je cherche la salle 107.

La femme au guichet bafouilla sa réponse et Owen la salua distraitement, ayant sa destination.

\- Owen ! Quand est-ce que tu passes voir le Mosasaurus ? demanda un des employés de cette attraction en le croisant dans le couloir.

\- Quand j'ai le temps !

\- Trouves-en ! rigola-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les gens le saluèrent rapidement pour certains, c'était le cas des laborantins qui n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, une autre partie l'ignorait complètement et d'autres se stoppait pour le regarder. Il entendit même des chuchotements :

\- C'est lui ?

\- La vache, c'est le soigneur des raptors.

\- C'est Owen Alpha Grady, regarde !

Owen n'y prêta pas attention, toqua une fois arrivé devant la salle et entra suivit de Barry, intérieurement hilare. Les employés avaient des réactions diverses, mais ceux qui étaient complètement béats étaient les plus drôle et Owen n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il respectait plus ceux qui le traitaient normalement. Barry se demandait comment Owen allait gérer ses très prochains fans. Barry savait qu'il allait y en avoir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Grady, dit un homme en venant lui serrer la main. Je suis le responsable marketing et travaillerez avec vous sur tout le programme R : Ivan Sterling.

\- C'est Owen, affirma-t-il en retournant la poigne un peu trop vigoureusement au vu de la légère grimace de son interlocuteur. Et voici Barry, présenta-t-il. Mon manager et chargé relationnel, ironisa-t-il en lançant un regard amusé à son ami.

Barry serra également la main d'Ivan et sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser.

Et il n'eut pas tort. Owen était diablement exigent lorsque cela concernait son projet, ses raptors, enfin ses filles corrigea Barry qui regardait Ivan bafouiller la plupart du temps. L'homme était un professionnel, cela se sentait à ses manières, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à devoir discuter avec un homme comme Owen. Il avait travaillé avec les plus grands, mais personne ne l'avait jamais autant intimidé. Owen était installé comme s'il était à la plage, reculé dans son fauteuil et s'amusait à balancer le dossier d'avant en arrière comme un collégien, mais son regard trahissait son apparente relaxation. Il était très concentré et n'en lâchait pas une miette. Même lorsqu'il buvait son café, il était tout à fait conscient de son environnement.

Owen ne mâchait pas ses mots, il était comme ça. Barry dû même plusieurs fois intervenir pour qu'Ivan ne parte pas en courant – de peur – et il décela un regard particulièrement amusé d'Owen. Il le faisait exprès. Il jouait avec leurs nerfs, comme ses raptors le faisaient parfois. Il tâtait le terrain, testait les réactions des inconnus. Il essayait de soutirer des informations. Décidemment Owen devenait dangereusement sournois.

Quelques heures de travaux plus tard, des scènes avaient été pré sélectionnées, des images choisies pour les posters et un nouveau rendez-vous avait été fixé pour le surlendemain. Ivan ayant décidé de faire vite. La première affiche devait sortir pour satisfaire leurs responsables. Même si le lancement de la publicité serait prévu dans plusieurs longs mois, Masrani voulait que tout soit prêt en avance, au cas où Owen ne donnerait pas son feu vert. Et faire vite devrait contenter Owen et donc éviter les mésententes possibles.

On toqua.

Masrani entra, suivit d'un homme et de Claire qui semblait particulièrement impatiente. Owen pourrait jurer qu'elle pensait qu'elle perdait son temps en bavardage et qu'elle serait plus utile ailleurs qu'en train de suivre le CEO.

\- Owen, l'homme que je cherchais, dit Masrani en venant lui serrer la main.

Enfin Masrani savait qu'Owen serait dans la salle 107. Il avait demandé à sa secrétaire de regarder son emploi du temps.

\- Simon, répondit-il puisqu'être le directeur de son programme lui donnait ce droit.

\- Je voulais vous présenter, en personne, notre nouveau chef de sécurité : Aaron Reden.

\- Lien de parenté avec Cain Reden, demanda Barry en lui rendant la politesse. Je suis Barry, le chef de projet d'Owen Alpha Grady, sourit-il alors que Aaron rigolait presque de ce titre.

Il en avait entendu parler dans les couloirs alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver sur place. Il avait été recruté et directement envoyé ici. Et avant même de rencontrer le CEO, il avait déjà entendu parler de l'alpha des raptors et ainsi donc, voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Assez étrange. Aaron ne l'avait pas du tout imaginé comme ça. Il pensait qu'il aurait été plus vieux peut-être même plus coincé. Il n'aurait pas pensé que l'alpha serait habillé de manière aussi décontractée avec un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres.

Si Masrani n'était pas venu le lui présenter, Aaron n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pur savoir que c'était le fameux Owen _Alpha_ Grady, sauf peut-être par sa façon de se déplacer et d'analyser la situation. Il pouvait sentir une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos à mesure que son regard inquisiteur était posé sur lui. Ses pupilles étaient froides et constantes et son sourire ne le rassurait pas du tout, au contraire. Aaron ne savait pas si c'était lui qui était paranoïaque ou si Owen était véritablement dangereux. Il y avait quelque chose de _presque_ hypnotique dans ses manières.

\- Cousin, sourit-il en se forçant et en espérant qu'il ait fait illusion. Il travaille ici ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il montre sa gêne. Il remarqua que Barry lançait des regards amusés vers Owen qui adoucit son expression du visage. Apparemment, il y avait réellement : sourires amicaux détendu et sourire amusé narquois. Il espérait ne pas avoir à subir trop de sourire numéro deux. Aaron n'avait pas envie de se sentir piégé en travaillant ici.

\- Depuis presque un an, répondit Owen aimablement. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer à l'enclos des raptors, Cain est mon chargé de sécurité. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je suis le responsable du programme R. Je comptais passer par le Mosasaurus avant de nourrir les filles, vous venez aussi ?

Autant essayer de se le mettre dans la poche, pensa Owen - surtout s'il était le cousin de Cain – et il cacha son sourire lorsque Barry lui fit le double pouce vers le haut. Il avait bien pensé. Owen n'était pas très doué dans ses relations et était satisfait de celles avec les soigneurs et son personnel du programme R, mais il se rendait compte que parfois il devait faire un effort.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être lui-même, mais il savait que si ses actions pouvaient déstabiliser ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il pouvait être plus poli et amical dans ses paroles pour se rattraper. Cela avait été une proposition de Barry. Owen ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas suivre les conseils de son ami.

C'était pour protéger sa meute, alors en bon alpha Owen ne reproduisait pas les mêmes erreurs. Même si cet Aaron était de la famille de Cain, il préférait d'abord être « ami » avec lui par lui-même que de partir sur de mauvaise base et de s'en remettre à Cain pour rattraper les morceaux. Owen ne voulait pas reproduire la relation pénible qu'il avait eue avec Hoskins. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Aaron était le digne cousin de Cain et tout irait bien.

Ils se mirent en route, affirmant à Ivan qu'ils repasseraient dans deux jours et arrivèrent à l'aquarium du Mosasaurus.

\- Owen ! salua Béatrice – _(j'invente)_ – avec entrain.

\- Salut, c'est l'heure de la nourrir, non ?

\- Tout à fait, sourit-elle. Tu arrives pile au bon moment. Monsieur Masrani, Madame Dearing, Barry et ?

\- Aaron Reden.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle. Je suis Béatrice, en charge de présenter le Mosasaurus. Venez !

Ils montèrent et s'installèrent dans les gradins après avoir été forcé par un jeune nouveau à enfiler des anoraks – Owen ayant été forcé par Barry et Claire par Masrani – et obligé par Béatrice pour qu'ils s'installent devant. Claire n'eut pas le choix et serra les dents en espérant que ce ne serait pas leur côté qui allait être trempé.

Le requin fut amener via le câble et le Mosasaurus sortit de l'eau violemment, gueule ouverte et attrapa son menu puis retomba dans un claquement. Sa queue fendit l'eau et par chance, la flaque tomba juste à côté d'eux. Le groupe ne reçut que des gouttelettes résiduelles.

\- Nous avons d'autres endroits à aller voir, dit Claire, assez pressée, mécontente d'avoir failli finir trempée .

\- Vous ne venez pas voir les raptors ? demanda Owen surpris et presque déçu.

\- Si, si, confirma Masrani – Claire soupira – en menant sa troupe aux voitures pour le trajet jusqu'à l'enclos des raptors.

Ils laissèrent tous Masrani faire la conversation dans le véhicule. Cet homme était bonheur en permanence et c'était à se demander comment il pouvait être à la tête d'une telle fortune… Finalement, la curiosité l'emportant, Aaron ne résista pas à poser des questions auxquelles Barry se fit une joie de répondre.

Ils sortirent des voitures. Barry et Aaron parlait encore du programme R tandis qu'Owen était silencieux et se mêlait rarement à leur conversation. Ce fut le chargé de sécurité du programme R qui s'avança vers eux puis se stoppa net en voyant Aaron.

\- Cain ! rigola Aaron en venant prendre son cousin préféré dans ses bras.

Cain était à peine plus petit que lui et il lui rendit son accolade avec autant d'enthousiasme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Tu sais que ta mère ne sait même pas que tu es là ? Elle pense que tu es encore chez les militaires.

\- Elle déteste les dinosaures, ne va pas lui dire que je suis à Jurassic World, répondit Cain, dépité.

Ils avaient beau avoir passé l'âge légal et vivre seul, la mère de Cain était une mère poule, faute de trouver un terme plus approprié. Aaron le savait bien.

\- Noté, promis Aaron.

Les retrouvailles finies, Aaron reporta son attention sur Owen en le suivant sur la passerelle. Le personnel l'avait rendu curieux de la Raptor Squad qui apparemment allait être une nouveauté bientôt diffusée au public. En plus, après avoir vu le Mausasaurus, il se demandait ce qu'allait lui réserver ces prédateurs. Réussir à faire un show avec un animal marin aussi énorme était exceptionnel et il devenait de plus en plus curieux des autres attractions qu'il allait découvrir et voir celle qui n'était pas encore public le rendait heureux. Aaron était quelqu'un de curieux et puis étant chargé de la sécurité, il voulait savoir si c'était sans risques trop importants – pour lui le risque zéro n'existait pas.

\- Mes chéries, dorlota Owen. Je vous ai manqué ?

Quatre raptors sortirent des fourrées pour lui offrir des piaillements affectifs qui pour Aaron était un signe d'agressivité. Par reflexe, il posa sa main sur son arme et se tendit. Il ne les connaissait pas et se demandait comment Owen allait réagir.

\- A moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Est-ce que Cain a été sage ? demanda-t-il et la plus avancée des quatre émit un son aigu.

Cain renifla dédaigneusement et Barry étouffa un rire tandis qu'Aaron regardait les trois hommes se lancer des regards entendus. Il était facile de savoir que quiconque n'était pas du programme R était un intrus car même les gardes en poste sourirent, amusés par la situation. Il se sentait presque oppressé d'être présent.

\- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna Owen en rigolant.

Owen s'avança calmement jusqu'au sceau qu'un des internes avait remplis pour le déjeuner et Owen pensa qu'il devrait les remercier d'être aussi ponctuels dans leurs tâches. Léon faisait du bon boulot. Il les nourrit sous le regard amusé de ces deux acolytes, surpris d'Aaron et content de Masrani et de Claire qui devait se l'admettre : c'était magique de voir Owen avec les raptors.

Le programme R était sous contrôle. La réouverture approchait. Tout s'emboitait parfaitement. La première vidéo allait être prête et Masrani avait demandé à ce que seul un poster d'Owen en moto et des quatre raptors ne soit pour le moment diffusé. Il voulait diluer l'information et captiver ses futurs et anciens visiteurs pour les faire venir.

* * *

Merci,

Ca y est ! Owen commence à parler avec ses raptors xD Je sais qu'il le fait déjà dans le film, mais c'est pour vraiment réintroduire le dialogue :)

LSV ^^'


	10. Arrangement nocturne

**Bien le bonjour !  
**

 **Désolé pour cette terrible et longue attente ! Je vais avoir un rythme très irrégulier jusqu'à Octobre, mes études avant tout. Mon unique semaine de vacances m'aura permis de faire une pause dans mon travail donc vous voilà avec de la lecture )**

Je sais que certains attendaient ce moment et le voilà !

Il n'y a pas eu de relecture… Donc mes excuses pour toutes les fautes qui trainent… Je m'en occuperais quand j'aurais plus de temps.

Et encore merci pour les commentaires, mise en alerte et favori !

 **Comme toujours, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **CHAPITRE 10 : Arrangement nocturne**

 **.**

* * *

Comme promis, deux jours plus tard, Owen en présence, cette fois de Cain et de Barry du programme R ainsi que de Masrani se trouvaient dans la salle 107 pour visionner un premier aperçu d'un premier épisode court de la Raptor Squad. Ce n'était qu'un échantillon car il restait beaucoup de travail à faire pour le rendre correct et ouvert au public, mais Ivan voulait leur présenter les débuts en plus de l'affiche.

Owen se regarda donc escorter de ses filles sous le regard satisfait de Masrani. Cain et Barry revivait le moment. Owen était le plus surpris par le film. Ses filles ressortaient terriblement bien et il sourit lorsqu'il eut la preuve en image qu'il faisait partie de cette meute. On ne le voyait pas clairement et c'était une très bonne chose, il ne voulait surtout pas être le héros de cette bêtise de Masrani.

Dans la liste des crédits, Owen ne manqua pas l'absence de ses deux amis et grogna. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui instantanément.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Owen ?

\- Pourquoi les noms de Barry et Cain ne figurent pas dans votre vidéo ? Ils étaient là, même s'ils n'apparaissent pas. Je suis certain que la majorité de vos images viennent d'eux. Ils font partie de la Raptor Squad, même à titre honorifique, clarifia-t-il devant le regard surpris d'Ivan.

\- Juste un oubli.

\- Faite en sorte qu'il ne se reproduise pas, gronda-t-il et Ivan le confirma avec aplomb.

Décidemment cet Owen était terrifiant même lorsqu'il n'était pas en colère – d'ailleurs Ivan ne voulait surtout pas être la cible si cela devait un jour arriver. Même avec cette petite réflexion Ivan avait senti tous ses poils de dos se redresser comme face à une menace et son instinct de proie lui sifflait de fuir, vite et loin.

Ce fut le rire de Barry qui le détendit :

\- Et la fameuse affiche ?

\- Tout de suite, dit Ivan, reprenant son attitude professionnelle automatiquement. Mais avant, Monsieur Masrani, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Excellent ! Mais peut-être pourriez-vous mettre plus en avant la course, au moins pour le début. Vous savez comme un trailer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait mettre la partie de chasse immédiatement, en tout cas pas pour tout public. Cela pourrait choquer…

\- Bien sûr, sourit Ivan en leur montrant l'affiche publicitaire.

C'était Owen, dans la tenue dite convenable par Claire pour ne pas dire autre chose, avec ses quatre filles à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans la forêt et c'était Barry qui avait capturé cet instant dont il était très fier. Il venait juste de gagner son pari contre Cain qui se demandait quelle image servirait pour l'affiche, celles prises par Barry ou Cain. D'ailleurs Cain lâcha un juron qui passa inaperçu, sauf d'Owen qui leva un sourcil. Clairement, il était amusé. Celle-ci avait été faite, juste au retour lorsqu'ils étaient passé à côté d'eux. L'image était sombre mais on voyait clairement les cinq membres de la meute qui filait à toute vitesse.

Owen sourit. C'était plutôt pas mal comme affiche : très vendeur, sans aucun doute.

\- C'est pas mal, elles sont plutôt photogéniques, ricana-t-il.

\- Elles doivent tenir de leur père, ironisa Cain, emballé par cette affiche, mais déçu de sa défaite.

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Owen en se levant. C'est tout ? J'ai faim et c'est l'heure du dîner pour mes chéries.

\- Oui, nous ferons un nouveau point lorsque ce sera terminé entièrement, sourit Ivan en leur serrant la main.

La poigne d'Owen était toujours aussi ferme, Barry et Cain furent moins raides et Ivan les en remercia sinon sa main ne survivrait pas ce contrat avec Jurassic World. Masrani resta quelques instants à discuter avec Ivan et appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle prépare les documents attestant que ces spots publicitaires avaient été approuvés par Owen. Ils serviraient pour la prochaine réunion.

Ils rejoignirent l'enclos et tout se déroula comme d'habitude, les raptors accueillirent Owen avec des cris de joie – pouvant être confondus avec des cris belliqueux – et leur alpha les nourrit. Les gardes en poste au programme R était toujours prêts même s'ils étaient détendus parce qu'ils savaient que tant qu'Owen était présent, tout allait bien. Il buvait – tout sauf de l'alcool, ils étaient en service – tranquillement dans les bâtiments de la zone et Owen en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Barry et Cain l'avait vu filer mais n'avait rien dit. Il allait probablement rejoindre ses filles dans leur enclos, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, récemment. C'était vraiment terrifiant de se dire qu'un humain était dans l'enclos avec les raptors. Le moindre faux pas et il se ferait déchiqueté.

Owen se trouvait donc dans l'enclos – adossé contre un arbre – avec Delta et Echo qui jouait tandis que Blue, toujours alerte, était lovée contre Charlie qui s'amusait avec un os. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et Owen ferma les yeux pour se reposer quelques secondes. Les filles étaient toutes occupées, il pouvait se permettre de se détendre deux petites secondes. Il ne craignait rien, Blue veillait sur lui. Son petit groupe était tranquille quand de premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber.

Owen fut réveillé par les cris de Charlie et Blue qui le secouait avec sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque le nuage déversa une averse sur eux et qu'un éclair traversa le ciel subitement. Owen leva les yeux et frissonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pleuve étant donné que la météo n'avait rien annoncé de tel. Blue continuait de le pousser avec sa tête et il se rangea sous l'arbre comme le voulait sa première fille qui toute contente, resta près de lui.

Son téléphone sonna.

\- Owen !

C'était la voix de Barry.

\- Ouais, quoi ?

\- Une tempête se prépare et le Central a demandé de rester dans nos abris et de ne pas sortir… Le vent commence à se lever et les installations tiendront sans soucis. Faut que tu reviennes au bureau avant que tu te retrouves coincé avec elles.

Blue s'agita et les trois autres semblaient dans le même état. Echo piaillait sans discontinuer. Elle faisait ça à chaque fois que le vent se levait subitement.

\- Doucement les filles, tout va bien, leur dit-il. Blue buta sa tête contre le dos d'Owen et Charlie chanta à son tour. Je vais rester avec elle, dit Owen à Barry.

\- Quoi ?! Tu es au courant que la tempête risque de durer plusieurs jours !

\- Apporte de la nourriture au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Elles sont inquiètes, je reste avec elles.

Owen raccrocha et il pouvait deviner la tête outrée de son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elles ne l'attaquaient pas lorsqu'il était dans l'enclos. Lorsqu'il était tombé, il aurait pu mourir, le contact visuel avait été rompu par sa chute, mais il était encore là. Il avait chassé avec elles sans soucis. Il s'était légèrement assoupi une fois. D'accord, avec la tempête, il n'y aurait pas de garde, mais est-ce qu'il en avait besoin ? Il leur interdisait de tirer alors ils étaient plutôt présents pour rassurer Masrani et insister qu'une sécurité existait. Owen soupira, mais ne changea pas d'avis. Pour une fois, il pouvait rassurer ses filles lors d'une tempête. Il n'allait pas laisser filer cette occasion. Elles auraient pu le tuer à maintes reprises, logiquement il n'avait rien à craindre, non ?

Owen se dirigea sous la pluie dans l'arbi des raptors et ses quatre filles le suivirent docilement. Blue se colla contre le mur, les autres restèrent debout et Owen leur ordonna de rester en position alors qu'il allait rejoindre Barry et Cain portant un sac de vivre et une bassine de viandes. Owen fit autant d'aller-retours sous la pluie que nécessaire et Cain lui donna un dernier sac avec un sourire avant de laisser leur ami dans l'enclos. En revenant, Owen ouvrit se dernier et se changea sans pudeur puis se retourna vers ses filles qui n'avaient pas bougées.

Oui, l'idée de dormir avec elles lui était très tentante, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il avait une boule au ventre. Respire Owen, pensa-t-il. Qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire que te faire bouffer vivant pour quatre raptors, hein ? En plus, tu as oublié de les fixer, et elles n'ont pas bougées, tu ne risques absolument rien.

Blue était couchée contre le mur et le regardait comme ses trois sœurs encore debout qui semblaient attendre. Owen les regarda à tour de rôle et lorsque Blue glapit, au lieu de faire ce que son cerveau lui disait, il avança d'un pas calme. Il chassa les alarmes de proie qu'il lui arrivait encore de ressentir, comme maintenant et fit un second pas en avant, main levée.

Charlie piailla, mais ne bougea pas. Delta ne le cillait pas en le regardant s'avancer avec précaution. Blue semblait particulièrement impatiente et Echo cria en tapant de sa patte sur le sol, agacée. Un nouvel éclair balaya le ciel et offrit à Owen une vision de son ombre. Décidemment, dans le noir, ses raptors étaient terrifiantes. Bon, tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant, se ressaisit Owen en faisant un troisième pas.

\- Doucement les filles, dit-il calmement, même si intérieurement il se battait contre un sentiment de peur qui venait de ressurgir inopinément.

Charlie fit un pas vers Owen qui bloqua son regard sur elle. Elle émit alors un ronronnement suffisamment fort pour qu'Owen l'entende et elle s'approcha alors. Comme si elle savait qu'elle devait d'abord se montrer gentille avant de pouvoir venir près de lui. Lorsqu'elle buta son museau contre Owen, ce dernier n'hésita pas avant de la gratouiller. Le terrain était de nouveau connu, cette action il l'avait déjà faite plusieurs fois et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Et ce bruit montrait qu'elles étaient calmes et contentes. Owen respira lentement et se relaxa, son cerveau avait arrêté de lui envoyer des signaux de détresse.

Finalement, Charlie poussa fortement Owen qui finit par faire un quatrième pas et se retrouva au fur et à mesure de plus en plus proche de Blue. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Owen se retourna vers Charlie qui glapit. Owen regarda ses quatre raptors encore une fois puis il s'accroupi. Sa tête eu un aperçu des griffes de Charlie et il dû utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas avoir envie de fuir – logique oblige. Etait-ce l'inconnu des réactions qu'elles auraient en dormant avec lui qui le bloquait ?

Il se logea contre Blue – ça s'était relativement connu – tandis que les autres vinrent contre lui sans aucune hésitation. Delta émit plusieurs suites de sons, comme pour demander pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à s'installer. Ils étaient les uns sur les autres et c'est ainsi qu'Owen regarda la pluie tomber et les éclairs se propager dans le ciel. Il était installé avec des raptors autour de lui pour la première fois depuis leur toute petite enfance. Elles ne devaient même plus s'en souvenir.

Echo faisait des mouvements brusques lorsque le tonnerre frappait et Owen savait que depuis toutes jeunes, les raptors n'aimait pas ce bruit : trop fort et trop imprévu. Il n'y avait eu que quelques orages sur les îles et aucun n'avait été aussi violent aussi rapidement. Même lui n'aimait pas le bruit du vent et le mouvement des arbres qui pliaient sous les bourrasques. Charlie avait posé sa tête juste à côté de sa jambe et il s'était mis à caresser son museau pour la détendre. Delta était à ses pieds et c'était lui qui était sur elle. Il n'y avait que Blue qui restait calme et qui regardait la scène avec détachement. La queue d'Echo tapait le sol frénétiquement et Owen fredonna un air de musique qui la calma, comme pour les autres. L'alpha était, pour une fois, avec elles durant une tempête alors tout allait bien. Elles pouvaient veiller sur lui. Owen s'endormit sous les ronronnements de Blue, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Le lendemain, Owen supposait en ouvrant les yeux, le ciel était toujours aussi sombre et gris et en regardant sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Il était au centre d'un rassemblement d'écailles et toutes ses filles étaient en contact avec lui par un moyen ou un autre. Blue n'avait pas bougé de sa position de dossier, la tête d'Echo commençait à lui donner des fourmis dans sa jambes, Delta avait sa patte avant sur ses pieds – la vue des griffes l'aurait presque effrayé si son cerveau n'avait pas mis les alarmes en veille – et Charlie avait son corps contre toute son autre jambe.

Il était encadré par 4 prédateurs territoriaux. Et il était fichtrement bien. Pourquoi avait-il flippé hier soir ? Owen avait envie de rire, plus par nervosité que par bonheur, même s'il ressentait les deux.

Il devait faire bouger Echo s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa jambe, alors il donna une secousse qui se propagea le long de son corps. Delta ne bougea pas, Charlie broncha et ce fut Blue qui grogna, obligeant Echo à se réveiller. Cette dernière bougea légèrement, sa tête était donc venue se coller contre lui au lieu de l'écraser et il lui gratouilla le bout de sa tête. Il se repositionna confortablement contre Blue, et ferma les yeux. Elles bougèrent aussi pour se caler de nouveau contre lui. Owen sourit.

Il se réveilla une seconde fois et s'étira, obligeant toute sa meute à remuer. Sa montre indiquait 8 heures. Il se leva. La pluie continuait de s'abattre dans l'enclos et Owen s'étira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fut debout. Blue piailla et les trois autres se réveillèrent aussi. Owen ne se retourna pas pour les surveiller. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Echo vint près de lui pour sentir la terre mouillé et finit par sortir se défouler, vite suivie par Delta et Charlie. Echo était définitivement la plus intrépide. Blue vint se frotter contre l'alpha et émit un son de questionnement. Owen rit et Blue sortie à son tour. Owen grimaça à cause du vent, mais les rejoint. Si la meute sortait, c'était logique qu'il suive. Il n'allait pas avoir peur de la pluie alors que ses filles non. Il était l'alpha. Il n'avait pas sa moto pour jouer avec elle mais il se doutait qu'avec ce sol et le vent, ce n'aurait pas été sa meilleure idée.

La pluie le trempa en quelques secondes mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses filles couraient dans l'enclos et Owen essaya de les suivre. Il se cacha finalement dans les buissons et Blue le retrouva bien vite en arrivant derrière lui. Il lui gratta le dessus de la tête lorsqu'elle passa sa tête à côté de son bras et dans une parfaite synchronisation foncèrent dans le buisson d'en face pour surprendre Delta qui partit à toute allure. Owen rit franchement. Il ne pensait pas être, un jour, capable de faire fuir un raptor !

La chasse et le jeu de cache-cache dura un long moment, durant lequel Owen ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se déplaçait en parfaite coopération avec ses filles. Il chassait et il était chassé, mais elles n'avaient pas du tout la même manière de le faire que lorsqu'elles désiraient blesser, tuer ou manger. Owen s'aperçu qu'elles étaient légèrement plus bruyantes que lorsqu'elles couraient après le cochon, ou alors c'était parce qu'il était plus près et que d'en haut, il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Il était complètement trempé de la tête au pied. Le vent soufflait encore assez fort, et lorsque la pluie redoubla en intensité, Owen se cacha dans les arbres et les buissons. Il fut entouré par les raptors qui le retrouvèrent immédiatement. Heureusement qu'elles ne couraient pas uniquement après lui ou il perdrait tout le temps. Ils restèrent confortablement installés à même la terre de plus en plus marécageuse et l'herbe. Owen était boueux et se cala contre ses quatre filles pour se reposer. Il n'avait plus froid.

Lorsque la pluie se calma, il était presque midi et Owen se dirigea, sans hésitation, vers la réserve de nourriture, donnée par Barry et Cain la veille. Ses filles étaient derrière lui, mais il exsudait suffisamment de confiance pour qu'elles ne soient même pas tentées par l'attaquer. De toute manière, elles ne l'auraient pas fait, mais il ne comprenait pas encore comment fonctionnait exactement leur loyauté. Il avait des pistes, mais rien de concret. Il se savait juste en sécurité ce qui le rendait fou aux yeux des autres, non pas qu'Owen s'inquiétait de ce que les autres pensaient.

Les filles attendaient patiemment derrière lui et commencèrent à gratter la terre et à pousser des cris lorsqu'elles sentirent la nourriture, le sang, la chair.

 _Manger !_

Aucune ne bougea malgré leurs nombreux cris. L'alpha ne l'avait pas permis. Cela se sentait à sa manière de se positionner. Les quatre raptors n'avaient plus besoin qu'Owen le leur dise pour le savoir. L'alpha se servait toujours en premier.

 _Doucement._

C'était ce que son aura disait alors elles restèrent sagement en position en piaillant et attendirent.

Il se retourna vers elles sans peur – les alarmes étaient définitivement coupées – et les nourrit sans faire de jeu, encore fatigué par les courses. Pendant qu'elles se régalaient, il partit regarder ce que lui avaient réservé ses deux acolytes et sourit lorsqu'il vit que c'était du rôti de bœuf, un reste de la veille. La viande était encore rosée à l'intérieur et il prit son couteux pour s'en découper une bonne tranche. Il l'avala sans cérémonie et sourit. Il resta dans l'abri et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, elles étaient à nouveau en cercle autour de lui, Blue étant celle qui prenait le plus d'espace contre lui. Elle était sa bêta, elle choisissait son emplacement près de l'alpha avant de laisser ses sœurs faire de même.

Le lendemain fut une répétions de la veille. Claire aurait fait une syncope en voyant son état, ses vêtements étaient encore boueux malgré la pluie qui s'était déversée sur lui et il ne devait plus sentir très bon pour son nez délicat. Surtout que les arbres avaient déchirés ses vêtements par endroits et que d'autres devaient avoir comme coupable les filles sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune blessures infligée par ses raptors, juste quelques petites éraflures ce qui étaient prévisibles, mais rien d'alarmant. Elles n'avaient jamais fait de gestes agressifs contre lui, elles avaient sautées, criées, courues, s'étaient frottées à lui plus que nécessaire, mais elles n'avaient jamais essayé de le mordre ou de le griffer même leurs cris étaient restés affectifs.

Dans l'après-midi, après une énième partie de cache-cache avec les prédateurs, Owen s'endormit à l'orée d'une des forêts artificielles, avec elles toujours autour de lui. Il était l'alpha, il devait être protégé et être au milieu parce qu'elles voulaient toutes avoir un petit bout de lui pour dormir. Ils étaient protégés de la pluie sans être complètement cachés.

Lorsqu'Owen sortit de son état comateux, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et il savait déjà que Barry et Cain était sur la passerelle, même sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il haut et fort ce qui fit grogner ses raptors.

* * *

Merci,

LSV ^^'


	11. Jurassic Parc

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

Après cette énorme pause scolaire, me voici de retour pour (normalement) une publication hebdomadaire. Mon projet a été validé et mon jury de fin d'étude a lieu la semaine prochaine et devrait bien se passer

Note : C'est le moment où je vais dire : vive l'anachronisme ! Oui parce que je n'avais pas envie d'inventer trop de personnages alors je triche, mais je suis certain que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

PS : Je tenais également à vous dire que j'ai bien lu vos commentaires (même si je n'ai pas répondu...) et que cela me fait très plaisir. Remerciement également aux mises en favoris et alertes !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Jurassic Parc**

 **.**

* * *

\- Bonjour Owen Alpha Grady, répondirent en chœur ses deux amis, lui arrachant un rire qui acheva de réveiller les raptors.

Il ouvrit les yeux et gémit à cause du soleil, mais au moins il était sec.

\- Je n'accepte que les bonnes nouvelles, ajouta Owen en se débrouillant pour pousser Charlie hors de ses jambes pour se lever, pas de la manière la plus délicate, en plus.

Etrangement, contrairement à la veille, il n'avait ni mal au cou, ni les jambes engourdies et n'avait pas une seule douleur musculaire alors qu'il avait couru, dérapé, bondit dans tous les sens. D'ailleurs, il aurait surement du tomber malade à cause de la pluie et du vent qui ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il était en pleine forme et ne remarqua pas la bizarrerie de la situation. Il s'étira et ses quatre filles l'imitèrent. Le soleil avait presque réussit à sécher ses vêtements qui ne devait surement plus être lavables, vu leur état.

\- Et si ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, demanda Cain en regardant Owen avec les prédateurs.

Ils avaient tous été très inquiets, mais Owen était aussi têtu qu'une mule lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête et personne n'avait osé lui dire que c'était du suicide de dormir avec elles, sauf qu'à le voir, maintenant, Barry et Cain étaient… stupéfaits, impressionnés, surpris, troublés ? Ils avaient pensé qu'Owen se serait peut-être réfugié dans la zone intermédiaire – Barry et Cain avait laissé des rations de survie à cet endroit – mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été le cas, du tout.

\- C'est que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, taquina Owen alors que Blue grognait gentiment derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- Le nouvel audit est arrivé juste avant la tempête, mais comme tu as complètement oublié de lire tes mails depuis plus d'une semaine et que tu as surement oublié ceux d'avant, commença Barry alors que Charlie poussait des petits cris vers eux. Je préfère être sûr que tu le saches.

Owen grogna. Audit, mail… Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il devait bien se tenir, faire en sorte que la sécurité de son côté du programme fasse bonne figure, que lui soit un exemple de disciple et que ses filles fassent comme d'habitude : être des demoiselles bien éduquées. Oui, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire. Est-ce qu'Owen avait déjà dit, détester les audits ?

\- Bonjour les filles, dirent Barry et Cain et ils furent récompensé par d'autres intonations de cris.

Owen sourit. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des membres à 100% de la Raptor Squad, ils étaient les deux plus proches d'Owen. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient ses seuls très bons amis. Meute mais pas vraiment meute, pensa Owen alors qu'il pouvait sentir que Blue pensait la même chose.

 _Prendre soin protéger, mais pas meute._

\- Ils vont venir ici ?

\- Ils arrivent dans deux heures, vingt-trois minutes et quinze secondes, dit Cain en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Masrani sera avec eux.

\- Je dois me dépêcher d'être présentable, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as tout compris, affirma Barry.

Owen quitta difficilement ses filles sous les regards amusés du duo et lorsque Masrani arriva avec trois autres voitures, Barry et Cain savait qu'en l'absence d'Owen – qui prenait bien son temps – ils allaient devoir les faire patienter. Barry donna un coup de coude à Cain lorsqu'il reconnut les auditeurs. Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre les pionniers dans le domaine de la paléontologie. C'était les membres de la première et deuxième expédition de Jurassic Parc : Ian Malcolm, mathématicien et théoricien du chaos, sa compagne : Sarah Harding quant à elle comportementaliste et paléontologue. Il y avait aussi Alan Grant, paléontologue de renom qui faisait beaucoup de conférences ainsi qu'Ellie Sattler, paléobotaniste.

Barry et Cain se demandait comment des personnes qui avaient survécu à des incidents relatifs aux dinosaures pouvaient venir sur cette île, mais après tout, Owen avait vu l'I-Rex de très près et les deux se doutait que Masrani s'était tue sur ce sujet. Avoir leur aval serait une bonne publicité pour lui, après le fiasco des ptérodactyles (officiellement) et de l'I-Rex (officieusement). Et il semblait que c'était l'état qui avait obligé ces quatre monuments à valider le parc parce que l'audit précédent leur avait laissé des doutes sur un pot de vin et eux, ils ne laisseraient personne ouvrir un parc dangereux. Le public le savait mieux que personne.

\- Bienvenue dans la zone du programme R, sourit Barry, totalement détendu.

Il était à l'aise avec les gens, c'était pour ça qu'il était le manager. Owen ne faisait que rarement des efforts pour être civil. En général, il était simplement lui-même : confiant et franc et ce n'était que lorsque la sécurité de sa meute était en jeu qu'il changeait de tactique.

\- Je suis Barry, le second du directeur du programme et voici Cain, notre chef de la sécurité.

Les présentations de l'autre côté furent faites par Masrani et avait hâte de montrer à ces auditeurs spéciaux son nouveau programme.

\- Vous avez deux chefs de sécurité, demanda Ian, surpris.

\- Oui, sourit Masrani. Aaron que vous avez déjà rencontré est chargé de tout le reste du parc. Cain protège cette zone. Ensemble, ils gèrent toute la sécurité et cela est une garantie pour la pérennité du parc.

\- Protège cette zone, répéta Ian. Vous voulez dire qu'il protège les gens de cette zone et du parc.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit le CEO. Où est Owen ?

\- Il arrive bientôt, répondit Barry en regardant l'heure. Vous êtes un tout petit peu en avance.

D'ailleurs, à peine Barry eut finit sa phrase qu'une moto déboula du chemin et s'arrêta. Etrangement, les raptors étaient totalement silencieuses et les invités purent voir le responsable de la zone. Il descendit de sa moto avec élégance et s'avança vers eux d'une démarche sure et silencieuse. Il regardait droit devant lui et vint serrer la main de Masrani.

\- Owen Grady, dit-il aux autres. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir des spécialistes du genre en chair et en os.

Les deuxièmes présentations se passèrent très bien également. Barry et Cain étant, bien entendu, plus bavards qu'Owen en ce qui concernait les explications. Alan Grant était cependant en pleine conversation avec lui, sur les raptors. Un spécialiste du genre avec un alpha. Ils se demandaient ce que cela allait donner.

Ils étaient tous installé dans le réfectoire du programme R et Masrani leur expliquait ce qu'était ce programme. Il n'avait pas pu leur faire visiter l'extérieur du parc à cause de la tempête alors il leur avait présenté les laboratoires et les bâtiments d'études avec entrain. Mais Alan étant fasciné par les raptors, Masrani avait donc décidé de commencer par ça.

Owen sirotait son café, debout et Cain remarqua que son pied tapait le sol en rythme, totalement silencieusement. Owen était impatient que ces discussions prennent fin. Il avait envie de retrouver sa meute. Son pied bougeait de manière humaine, mais ce tic était typique des raptors.

Cain lança un regard en coin à Barry qui comprit aussi qu'Owen avait du mal à rester coincé dans le bureau à discuter – plus en mal qu'en bien – de ses petites chéries. Comme d'habitude, il était en retrait et écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Nous avons prévu d'inclure les raptors dans les visites, sourit Masrani, trop obnubilé à rendre ses invités VIP heureux et de se les mettre dans la poches pour se rendre compte qu'Owen était lassé.

Il était patient, ce point n'avait pas changé du tout, mais c'était étrange de voir de l'impatience dans ses gestes. D'habitude, il aurait simplement fait savoir ce qu'il pensait et aurait attendu le retour. Owen arrivait mieux à se maitriser depuis l'I-Rex. Ou alors c'était calculé, comme tout ce qu'il faisait sans s'en apercevoir. Owen était difficile à cerner et depuis peu, c'était encore pire.

\- Inclure les raptors ? Vous en avez combien déjà ?

\- Quatre et oui, le public sera ravi de voir ces supers prédateurs.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Alan légèrement sceptique.

S'il ne savait pas ce dont elles étaient capables, il ferait encore partie des personnes qui voudraient voir des raptors. Mais il avait été leur proie, deux fois… Et il en avait encore des cauchemars. Pourquoi était-il revenu sur cette île alors qu'il savait que la volière avait lâchée, il se le demandait encore. Ah oui, il était toujours obnubilé par les dinosaures. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver d'autre. Il y avait beau y avoir eu un an entre cet accident et leur visite, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était sécurisé.

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais voir ce que vous pensiez d'une de nos grandes surprises, ajouta Masrani en demandant à Cain de lancer les appareils.

C'était une version légèrement différente de l'ancienne et comme beaucoup pouvait le voir, il n'y avait pas la partie du repas des raptors, jugée trop sanglante pour un jeune public. Elle serait incluse plus tardivement et différemment : Masrani avait surtout était conquis par le fait que Blue mangeait à même la main d'Owen.

\- Raptor Squad, rigola Ian. Vous êtes cinglés. Les gens vont vouloir adopter des raptors !

\- Evidemment, nous rappellerons que les raptors sont dangereux, mais qu'en pensez-vous, c'est vendeur, non ? Mes actionnaires sont déjà satisfaits.

\- Comment… Comment avez-vous tourné ces scènes. Cela semble très réaliste pour des images de synthèses, reprit Alan.

Etrangement, les deux femmes étaient restées silencieuses. Elles ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette idée complètement saugrenue. Ellie n'était venue que pour faire plaisir à Alan dont elle était toujours très proche et pour un objectif personnel. Et Sarah restait fascinée par ces créatures et c'était elle qui avait convaincu Ian. Elle le laissait s'exprimer, elle aurait tout son temps pour dire qu'elle trouvait tout cela extraordinaire.

\- Le truc, avoua Masrani, c'est que tout est vrai.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous avez lâché les raptors en liberté et elles ont réellement couru avec Owen ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas dresser des raptors, clarifia Ian.

\- Et je ne les dresses pas, sourit Owen, entrant enfin dans la conversation. Elles sont dangereuses, intelligentes. Elles sont des prédateurs, capable de chasser en groupe, rit-il. Mais elles me connaissent depuis leur naissance, c'est différent.

\- Et vous pensez que ça change quelque chose ? s'offusqua Ellie qui se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ses créatures.

\- Eh bien, oui. Avec moi, en tout cas, rétorqua-t-il poliment.

Barry et Cain savaient qu'il n'y avait aucune prétention dans cette phrase car Owen ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'il avait sur les raptors. C'était ce qui était le plus surprenant. Il ne voyait pas le changement de comportement des quatre prédateurs, et encore moins le sien. Owen était en symbiose avec elles. Il était resté trois – putain – de jours avec elles durant la tempête. Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé à faire vu qu'elles étaient plus violentes dans ces conditions météorologiques. Bien sûr, Owen allait désormais dans l'enclos, comme si de rien n'était mais la situation avait été légèrement différente et encore plus dangereuse. Il avait dormi avec elles ! Et les quelques photos de Cain ce matin, prouvait qu'Owen n'avait pas juste dormi mais avait dormi lové contre elles. Il ne semblait pas fatigué et même plus détendu que jamais. Son pied avait cessé de bouger en rythme et il buvait des gorgées de café et répondait avec humour aux invités dont il avait oublié la venue à cause de son isolement volontaire avec ses filles.

\- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, même si ce que vous dites est vrai, un alpha doit toujours prouver sa place et je doute que vous puissiez baisser votre garde en leur présence.

\- Pour le moment, je suis leur alpha, répondit Owen, pas le moins du monde, agressé ou vexé.

\- La vidéo est classe, coupa Sarah. Même si c'était totalement faux, ça reste intéressant comme promotion de la sortie des raptors pour les visites.

Sarah était toujours obsédée par les dinosaures et elle faisait toujours des études pour prouver le comportement familial de certaines espèces.

\- Je suis ravi que vous le pensiez, s'extasia Masrani.

\- Quelle partie du parc êtes-vous allez voir ? demanda Barry avec son accent bien particulier.

\- Nous sommes resté à l'abri dans le Centre et nous avons tout visités sauf les dinosaures, expliqua Masrani. Mais le professeur Grant est un spécialiste des raptors alors j'ai pensé à les amener ici en premier vu que le séjour a commencé par une tempête tropicale.

\- Donc on va voir ces fameuses bêtes, dit Ian en se levant.

\- Allons-y alors, dit Owen.

Il fut le premier dehors et sur la passerelle. Les autres furent priés de le suivre. Ellie préféra rester sur les bordures, mais les autres furent ravis de se positionner à côté de lui. Alan s'était penché pour mieux voir. Il avait beau avoir fini deux fois face à eux, il était toujours curieux de cette espèce. Ellie était définitivement la plus apeurée par cette proximité et Ian ainsi que Sarah semblaient impassibles. Ellie n'était revenu que parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes vivent – encore – le même traumatisme qu'elle. Elle voulait être sur et certaine à 200% que ce parc était capable de gérer les situations de crises, que les dirigeants savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais le contrôle de ces bêtes et qu'ils devaient toujours restés prudents.

Owen émit un sifflement fort et puissant. Il savait qu'elles comprendraient qu'il les appelait à lui. Quatre cris venant de différentes directions lui répondirent et elles sautèrent de leur cachette pour se retrouver à la vue de tous. Elles continuèrent à pousser des hurlements sous l'œil attentif de leur alpha.

\- Celle de droite, c'est Charlie, commença Owen. Elle est légèrement plus claire que Delta à côté d'elle. L'autre, c'est Echo et celle avec la ligne bleue, c'est la bêta : Blue, présenta Owen.

\- Et donc tu es vraiment leur alpha ? s'étonna Sarah.

\- Oui, ricana-t-il fièrement.

Ces quatre filles piaillèrent et les quatre invités ses tendirent tous, une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, ils n'aimaient pas les cris des raptors. Owen décida d'abréger la séance et attrapa les rats un par un et nourrit ses filles calmement. Elles suivaient son humeur et savaient qu'elles devaient être sages. L'alpha n'était pas en danger, mais ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle tout de suite. Les personnes à côté de lui étaient importantes pour elle ne savait quoi et elles devaient se montrer bien élevées. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur repas, elles partirent se cacher aussi vite.

 _Plus tard._

Définitivement plus tard, approuva Owen dans sa tête, en se retournant vers Masrani et ses auditeurs spéciaux.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

\- L'Etat nous a demandé d'approuver le parc… soupira Alan.

\- Et vous avez accepté ? demanda Cain sceptique.

\- Il est hors de question que ce parc ouvre ses portes et finissent comme Jurassic Parc, d'ailleurs vos ptérodactyles vous ont posés problèmes. Pas d'autres à signaler ? demanda Ellie de sa place.

\- Non, mentit Masrani aisément. Tout est sous contrôle et nous avons deux chefs de sécurité pour plus de sureté. Des militaires sont présents en permanence sur le parc. Nous restons en alerte en permanence.

\- Il faut plus que rester en alerte, précisa Ian.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien, sourit Masrani. Nous pouvons aller à la Vallée des Gyrophères, si vous le voulez, proposa-t-il. Nous organisons un diner ce soir, vous êtes bien sûr invité, Alan a encore des questions à vous poser, dit Masrani à Owen.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Owen qui voulait aussi profiter de ce paléontologiste de renom.

.

Le soir venu, Owen put écouter toute l'histoire sur le premier parc puis les découvertes faites sur les raptors : leur manière de communiquer, leur intelligence sociale. Owen avait lu les études du professeur Grant avant de commencer sa propre expérience et il partageait ce qu'il avait compris de ces oiseaux de proies. C'était une conversation animée où de temps en temps, les autres se mêlaient à leur exclamation face aux dires de l'autre.

La soirée se passa ainsi relativement calmement. Owen était heureux de rejoindre son bungalow. Il se coucha et dormit comme un mort.

 _Il courait dans la forêt. Il faisait nuit et tout était sombre. La terre était sèche, l'herbe bien verte et malgré le manque de clarté, il voyait parfaitement bien. Ses pattes fouettaient le sol furtivement alors qu'il allait à vive allure. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il atteint son but et ses griffes tapèrent la terre en rythme. Il entendit le signal de ses partenaires et chargea tout droit en un bond précis. Ses pattes avant s'agrippèrent au dos de leur proie, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et ses canines se plantèrent dans la chair. Il pouvait sentir le sang se répandre dans sa gorge et entendre les gémissements plaintifs de sa cible. Il entendit sa meute venir se servir à manger sur la carcasse encore chaude. Il dégagea ses crocs facilement et se servit une part du buffet à son tour. Il releva la tête et deux yeux luisants le regardèrent alors._

Owen se réveilla en sursaut.

Il pouvait encore sentir le gout de la chair dans sa bouche et il l'ouvrit et se passa la langue sur son palet et ses lèvres comme si cela allait le faire disparaitre. Owen était en sueur, tremblant. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ses mains s'agitaient comme mue par une force extérieure. Son corps ressentait les effets d'une adrénaline qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Une douche s'imposait. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il devait se détendre.

* * *

Merci,

J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes... T'chuss !

LSV ^^'


	12. Analyse Comportementale Partie 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Je crois que cela fait environ 1 semaine donc maintenant que ce chapitre ressemble à quelque chose, je peux le poster !**

 **Bon, pas grand chose à vous dire à part mes remerciements habituels concernant vos reviews (désolé de ne pas répondre à tout le monde, mais je prend grand plaisir à tous les lire ! et vos mises en alerte et favori !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Analyse Comportementale – partie 1**

 **.**

Alan et Sarah revinrent le lendemain accompagné de gardes – des militaires – à l'enclos des raptors. La discussion la veille avait été très enrichissante avec Owen Grady et ils espéraient pouvoir étudier le comportement de ces quatre raptors qui semblaient avoir un humain pour alpha. Alan, parce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur les raptors, Sarah parce qu'elle pourrait prouver la théorie sociale des dinosaures.

Cela semblait tellement fou que des raptors soient « civiles » avec un humain car ils se demandaient comment Owen pouvait se faire comprendre des raptors s'il n'avait pas clairement pensé à utiliser leur langage sophistiqué. Alan et Sarah voulaient en découvrir plus.

Il y avait des militaires avec eux : leur voiture blindés et une seconde pour un renfort de militaire. Alan se sentait plus préparé que la première et surtout la deuxième fois –sur Isla Sorna, le site B – qui n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir. Sarah, quant à elle était moins stressée. Elle était une aventurière, au plus grand damne de Ian.

Leur voiture blindée se rangea proprement sur le bord du chemin de terre qui reliée la zone R à la zone Centrale de l'île et personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Contrairement à la veille, il n'y avait pas de garde sur les hauteurs de l'enclos. Ils trouvèrent cela bizarre. C'était très silencieux, trop silencieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit un de ces gardes du corps.

Masrani avait insisté pour que chacun d'entre eux en ait et à vrai dire Alan n'avait pas bronché. C'était plus une bonne idée, même si logiquement, d'après les dires de Masrani, ce n'était pas utile d'avoir des militaires pour les déplacements.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre, suivit par un rire, ou plutôt deux.

\- Sérieusement, Owen !

Ce dernier était littéralement hilare devant Barry qui venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu Owen arriver derrière lui pour le prendre par surprise. Il en avait fait tomber ce qu'il tenait dans les mains : le sceau de nourriture pour les raptors.

\- Mec, préviens nous quand tu arrives…

\- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir, rigola-t-il toujours en se dirigeant vers les nouveaux arrivants. Alan, Sarah, salua-t-il, je ne savais pas que vous reveniez aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai l'autorisation de Masrani pour passer du temps ici afin d'étudier le comportement des raptors du programme, sourit Sarah.

\- Même raison, commenta Alan.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir, répondit-il à pleine dent en venant leur serrer la main.

Ils auraient presque grimacé si Owen ne s'était pas retenu d'utiliser toute sa force. Décidément cet ex-militaire avait de la poigne.

\- Vous avez besoin de quoi pour votre étude ? demanda Barry qui s'était remis de ses émotions.

Owen était capable d'être extrêmement silencieux lorsque l'envie l'en prenait. Il ne faisait jamais beaucoup de bruit, mais avec les brindilles sèches sur le sol, Barry aurait dû l'entendre arriver sur lui. Il s'était déjà demandé plusieurs fois comment Owen arrivait à ne pas faire claquer ses bottes sur le carrelage dans les couloirs, mais là ce n'était pas le même niveau. Surtout que lorsqu'Owen l'avait saisi par les épaules, il avait cru défaillir. Il s'était senti piégé et son instinct lui avait dit de fuir. Sauf que ce n'était qu'Owen, pas un prédateur affamé.

\- Je pensais déjà assister à une journée typique et voir comment vous interagissez avec elles pour avoir une base et si vous pouviez me réexpliquer comment vous vous y êtes pris, ce serait un bon début, demanda Sarah avec l'approbation d'Alan.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté tous les deux, sur le trajet. Ce serait tellement passionnant de faire une étude sans avoir peur pour leur vie.

\- Ça peut se faire, accepta Owen. Ah voilà Cain, ajouta-t-il avant que ce dernier ne se gare à côté de l'autre véhicule.

Alan regarda Barry, comme pour lui demander si c'était normal qu'Owen ait compris que c'était Cain avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture. Barry haussa simplement les épaules. C'était Owen. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication logique à son comportement. Barry rigola mentalement. Ce n'était pas uniquement sur les raptors qu'il fallait faire une étude… Les deux paléontologues feraient mieux d'inclure l'alpha dans leur analyse s'ils voulaient qu'elle soit complète. En plus Barry pourrait compléter par ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis plus d'un an.

\- Pour commencer, dit Owen, je me suis basé sur mes entrainements avec les chiens de l'armée. Donner des directives, des sons dès le plus jeune âge pour les habituer. Ensuite, j'ai élevé ces raptors depuis leur éclosion. Il fallait qu'elles me reconnaissent comme l'alpha. Évidemment, j'ai eu droit à des griffures en tout genre, mais finalement, je ne m'en sors pas si mal, sourit-il.

\- Donc elles sont capables d'obéir aux ordres ?

\- Oui et non. Je suis leur alpha, mais si je demande quelque chose de complètement loufoque, je doute qu'elles le fassent. C'est une relation, une question de respect, pas de contrôle.

\- Et vous vous basez uniquement sur le respect ?

\- Le respect et des rats quand elles travaillent bien, coupa Barry, en leur servant à boire de nouveau.

Alan sourit. Barry avait la fâcheuse tendance à vous mettre à l'aise. Owen faisait peur : il était contrôle et respect dans un mélange harmonieusement terrifiant. Barry était calme et souriant, une personne sociale. Cain quant à lui était plus réservé, taquin d'apparence mais sérieux. Il était capable de prendre le contrôle si cela devenait nécessaire. C'était le chef de la sécurité, il devait maitriser ses hommes, même si Owen pouvait le faire en claquant des doigts. Dans la zone R, le chef et l'alpha, c'était Owen.

Ils formaient une drôle d'équipe.

\- Vous pouvez me montrer un de vos entrainements ? Je voudrais voir comment vous communiquer avec elles.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Owen.

Alan et Sarah le mettaient en confiance. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas tout raconter à qui voudrait bien l'entendre et que leur étude serait sérieuse, comme tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit. Owen était aussi content que les autres ne soient pas présents. Ils le rendaient nerveux. Il y avait beaucoup de jugement dans leur manière d'être, même s'ils pensaient bien le cacher. C'était son instinct qui lui disait de faire attention. Si le parc ne pouvait pas rouvrir, Owen allait perdre ses filles, son emploi, son domicile. Oui, son bungalow pourrait être bougé, mais Isla Nublar était chez lui désormais. Il ne partirait pas d'ici et certainement pas sans ses quatre raptors. Si les autres revenaient, son équipe allait devoir la jouer finement. C'était leur avenir qui en dépendait

L'enclos était surveillé par deux gardes, armés qui discutaient faiblement. Alan se demandait si c'était bien raisonnable d'être aussi détendu si près de l'enclos. Lorsqu'Owen fut visible, ils se redressèrent d'office et le saluèrent.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas baisser votre garde près de l'enclos !

\- Oui, Monsieur !

\- Et c'est Owen, ajouta-t-il.

« Monsieur » lui donnait un air pompeux à la Claire Dearing et il n'en était pas question. Même s'il adorait cette femme, il ne voulait pas être comparé à elle pour ce genre de chose. Quel régime n'acceptait pas la téquila ? Owen était quelqu'un de simple et Claire quelqu'un de trop organisée. Une femme bien, courageuse comme elle l'avait prouvé, mais Owen préférait se concentrer sur ses filles pour le moment. C'était suffisamment le bazar pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas une couche. Peut-être que si les choses se calmait, mais pour le moment Claire était juste une amie plaisante à regarder et avec qui flirter était amusant.

\- Mes chéries, appela Owen avec humour.

Cette appellation faisait rire tout le monde. C'était tellement improbable. En réalité, les filles savaient que leur alpha était là, ils auraient pu les appeler n'importe comment, elles seraient venus. Sauf qu'Owen savait que les raptors étaient des créatures intelligentes et il se refusait à utiliser d'autres termes que ceux dont il aimait la définition. Les raptors n'étaient pas comme des animaux domestiques, capable de ne comprendre que le ton de la voix. Il n'allait pas dire des méchancetés avec une voix douce. Owen respectait ses raptors. Elles étaient sa meute.

Elles vinrent immédiatement le retrouver et tournèrent en l'appelant. Elles émettaient des sons : son nom puis d'autres en questionnement. Elles parlaient toutes en même temps, c'était compliqué de comprendre tout, mais Owen devina.

 _Alpha jouer venir_

\- On jouera après manger, répondit Owen alors que de nouveaux cris remontaient jusqu'à lui.

 _Manger ?_

\- Doucement. On se calme.

Elles arrêtèrent de faire du bruit lorsqu'Owen leva le poing alors qu'Alan et Sarah le regardaient faire, toujours aussi surpris que la veille où il avait moins fait le show. A vrai dire, comparé à la veille, Owen se comportait normalement, mais cela les deux auditeurs ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

\- Voilà, les yeux sur moi, rigola presque Owen. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes mes ladies, roucoula Owen lorsqu'elles obéirent sans broncher. Vous avez faim ? continua Owen en se raclant la gorge.

Il se donnait un peu en spectacle. Elles émirent quelques sons puis se turent.

\- Delta, appela leur alpha en lui montrant un rat récupéré dans le sceau avant de lui jeter.

\- Echo, continua Owen avec la même procédure qu'il répéta pour Charlie.

Blue attendait en bougeant de gauche à droite.

\- Ma bêta, cajola Owen. Celui-là, dit-il en lui montrant le dernier rongeur. Il est spécialement pour toi, finit-il en lui jetant directement dans la gueule.

Elles finirent leur repas en une bouchée, quelques coups de mâchoires avaient suffi pour déchirer la chair et les os. Elles se mirent à roucouler à leur tour. Elles avaient mangé, maintenant cela voulait dire que l'alpha allait venir.

\- Les filles, appela Owen. Soyez sages, je vais venir jouer – nouveaux cris de joie –, mais avant je dois m'occuper de nos invités, expliqua-t-il. Voici Alan, présenta-t-il en le prenant par les épaules et leur montrant bien de qui il s'agissait.

Elles parvinrent sans difficulté à sentir son odeur. L'alpha le leur présentait, il n'utilisait pas les mêmes mots que pour Cain, avec Cain, il avait dit qu'il allait rester. Rester, qu'il faisait partie du territoire. Il leur avait expliqué que Cain était comme Barry. Protéger, meute mais pas meute, pas totalement.

 _Alan, invité._

 _Ne rien faire, pas proie, ni menace._ Cela se sentait à l'énergie que dégageait l'alpha.

\- Et voici Sarah.

 _Sarah, invité. Même règle._

Les raptors chantèrent d'un commun accord pour signaler leur bonne compréhension des désirs de leur alpha avant de continuer par son nom en boucle.

 _Owen, alpha, Owen, alpha_.

Enfin, c'était comme cela qu'Owen l'imaginait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les raptors lui avaient affublé comme titre. Il espérait que c'était quelque chose de gentil, mais vu comment elles se comportaient, c'était surement le même type de nom que lui leur donnait avec affection.

\- Vous voulez voir un truc de dingue, demanda Owen, taquin.

Il était de très bonne humeur ce matin, malgré son rêve étrange. Lorsqu'il s'était rendormi, il n'avait plus rêvé et il avait fini par oublier ce qui se passait dans ce cauchemar. Il avait décidé de ne pas se poser plus de question. Il était avec ses filles, tout allait bien.

\- Allez-y, proposa Sarah en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle regardait Alan pour avoir son avis.

Ils étaient captivés par ce qu'était capable de faire Owen et Sarah avait beau devoir faire vérifier chacune de ses photos, elles en avaient déjà pris plusieurs. Une étude réalisée par Alan Grant et Sarah Harding serait le lancement de nouveaux débats et ils avaient besoin de photos à l'appui en plus du texte.

Owen agrippa la rambarde et avec grâce passa de l'autre côté sans la lâcher.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement taré ! lâcha Sarah.

\- Revenez de ce côté Owen, compléta Alan qui venait de lui saisir le bras. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

\- On pourrait se tutoyer non ? proposa soudain Owen, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, assis à une table de restaurant.

\- Quoi ? questionnèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Bah, vous allez rester ici quelque temps, ça me parait logique que puisqu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, on se tutoie.

\- D'accord, concéda Alan, mais reviens par-là !

\- Nan mais vous allez voir, rigola Owen en se dégageant de la prise d'Alan tandis que Sarah regardait les deux hommes complètement ahurie.

Owen sauta proprement et se rattrapa élégamment à la base de la passerelle (au niveau des pieds des deux auditeurs), son corps pendait dans le vide et les quatre raptors pouvaient le faire tomber avec une simplicité enfantine pour le tuer, mais contrairement à ce que craignait Alan, elles s'éloignèrent tranquillement et Owen atterri dans l'enclos en un mouvement souple.

Dès qu'il fut pieds au sol, elles commencèrent à l'encercler et vinrent buter leurs museaux contre lui avec affection sous le regard apeuré et admiratif des deux scientifiques.

\- Impressionnant, hein ? commenta Barry qui était revenu.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme. Suicidaire, fou ? proposa Alan en avalant sa salive.

\- Ca marche aussi, pas vrai les filles ? ricana Cain qui se tenait juste derrière Barry.

Elles répondirent par le nom Barry et Cain. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Ce n'était pas simple de comprendre les deux compagnons humains de l'alpha. Lui, il était simple à comprendre, il était l'alpha.

Son aura était agréable et compréhensible pour elles. L'alpha était un chasseur, un tueur, il était comme elles. Il chassait lorsqu'il avait faim, chassait pour défendre son territoire, pour défendre sa meute, ses alliés. Il était un bon alpha. Il venait les rassurer lorsqu'elles en avaient besoin. Il formait de bonnes stratégies qui fonctionnaient. L'alpha était le meilleur alpha possible, et même s'il n'était pas le meilleur qui soit, elles n'en voudraient jamais un autre. Il leur appartenait, maintenant, demain, toujours. Il était le centre de la meute. Il était l'alpha.

Elles piaillèrent de contentement. L'alpha avait promis qu'ils joueraient ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'être encore là !

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Pour ceux et celles qui se posent des questions sur le facultés d'Owen, je n'ai pas la moindre piste à vous fournir - gros sourire - A la semaine prochaine !

LSV ^^'


	13. Analyse Comportementale Partie 2

**Bien le bonsoir !**

Voilà la suite.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à vous raconter à part que j'ai investie dans le pack office pour avoir word et écrire en toute sérénité ou que j'ai bientôt fini mon roman (haha, 230 pages pour le moment), je vous souhaite une agréable lecture sur ce chapitre.

Comme toujours, merci aux reviews et tout ce qui va avec, vous êtes adorables !

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 13 : Analyse Comportementale – partie 2**

 **.**

* * *

\- Léon ! appela Owen d'où il était.

\- Oui ? arriva – sans courir, c'était trop dangereux – ledit Léon.

\- Il reste un cochon ?

\- Oui, on peut en lâcher un.

\- Parfait ! approuva Owen et Léon partit faire ce qu'il voulait. Je vais vous montrer une partie de chasse, sourit-il en regardant ses quatre spectateurs.

\- Les raptors ne te considèrent pas comme une proie ? demanda Sarah.

\- Non, peut-être que parfois je dois l'être, mais elles ne m'attaquent pas que je viens les voir, au contraire, elles m'appellent pour que je descende. Je me sens obligé de venir sinon elles boudent.

Blue donna un coup de museau dans le dos d'Owen à cette phrase. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que l'alpha disait aux invités, mais elle savait qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle alors elle en profita pour le taquiner aussi, à sa manière.

\- Je t'ai vexé ma belle, dorlota Owen avec humour et la réaction de Blue fut de le pousser et de le faire tomber.

Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé. Aucune des filles n'avait un jour tenté de mettre Owen dans une position de faiblesse. L'une des pattes de Blue atterri à côté du ventre d'Owen alors que son museau envoyait de l'air sur son visage.

Alan et Sarah eurent la même réaction, c'est-à-dire d'avoir un hoquet de frayeur. Les deux gardes avaient bougé aussi, ils étaient en position pour tirer – pour l'exemple et vraiment au cas où – mais leurs doigts n'étaient pas sur la gâchette. Si Owen était véritablement en danger – ce qui pour eux n'arriverait jamais avec ces raptors – il aurait surement déjà manifesté un besoin de soutien. Les gardes savaient – se doutaient – qu'ils étaient majoritairement présents en tant que figurants. Cela ne les gênait pas, ils faisaient partie des six hommes qui connaissaient Cain depuis cinq ans maintenant et qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Ils étaient sa troupe de militaire. A être six, ils pouvaient surveiller l'enclos par paire et se relayer confortablement. Ils étaient bien sous les ordres d'Owen par l'intermédiaire de Cain.

Heureusement que Blue n'avait pas décidé de poser sa patte sur lui, ni d'utiliser sa griffe pour le maintenir au sol. Owen n'aurait pas apprécié d'être éventré. Et cela lui permettait aussi de savoir qu'il n'était pas une proie, même dans cette position – logiquement – dangereuse.

Owen regarda sa bêta sans s'alarmer. Sa tête avait beau être à quelques centimètres de la sienne, il n'était pas apeuré, aucune alarme de proie ne vint l'embêter. Même son cœur battait à un rythme régulier et sa respiration n'avait pas changée.

Blue faisait un léger bruit, à peine audible qu'Owen reconnu comme étant le stade 1 de leur ronronnement alors il bougea sa main lentement pour venir caresser et gratouiller les écailles de sa première fille qui se mit à émettre un son plus fort. Owen n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Aucune d'entre elle ne lui ferait de mal. Ses alertes de détresse s'étaient étendues pour ne pas lui brouiller le cerveau sans que ce ne soit réellement nécessaire. Owen était avec sa meute, il était en sécurité.

\- Nom de dieu, dit Alan. J'y crois pas.

Trois cris mirent fin à la session d'affection de Blue qui s'éloigna d'Owen pour lui laisser de l'espace pour se relever ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Le cochon était dans l'enclos. C'était ce que disaient les trois autres. Le truc rose, comme elles l'appelaient, essayait de trouver une issue, une échappatoire aux auras de prédateurs qu'il sentait. Owen siffla et indiqua une direction que Delta et Echo suivirent sans broncher, Charlie partie dans une autre. Blue resta avec Owen qui partit se cacher dans un des buissons. Un deuxième sifflement et Charlie fonça en un éclair sur le cochon et elle fit mine de le croquer pour qu'il s'échappe vers la droite. Il rencontra les crocs de Delta et les cris d'Echo avant de s'enfuir dans l'allée où étaient planqués Blue et Owen. Blue fut celle qui chargea, elle manqua leur cible et Owen courut et voulu shooter le cochon pour l'arrêter.

Alors, il réussit à lui donner un petit coup du bout du talon. Ceci parce qu'il glissa comme un débutant et qu'il rencontra par chance sa cible qui put sortir par une trappe. Owen était de nouveau à terre et se mit à rire. C'était pathétique. Les quatre raptors vinrent près de leur leader.

Son aura respirait le bonheur. Même si la meute avait manqué la cible, leur alpha était heureux. C'était un jeu qui s'était bien passé. Blue posa sa tête sur le ventre de son alpha alors que chacune venait se lover contre lui – et plus ou moins l'écraser – pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Les filles, demanda Owen.

Aucune ne bougea, ni ne broncha.

\- Bon Alan, Sarah, je vous retrouve pour le gouter, je suis coincé. Barry, Cain, je compte sur vous.

\- Tu peux ! Bonne sieste, dirent-ils.

\- Vous venez, Owen va se prélasser au soleil, ajouta Barry avec ironie. C'est ennuyeux à regarder.

\- Très bien… barbultia Sarah. De toute manière, on doit écrire ce qu'on vient de voir.

\- Oui, soupira Alan. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça en venant ici…

\- Personne, sourit Cain. Pour le coup, faut le voir pour y croire et parfois je me dis que je suis dans un autre univers…

Les quatre humains se reposèrent dans les bureaux et discutèrent ainsi de cette meute suivant leur point de vue. Il était très intéressant, surtout celui de Barry qui était présent aux côtés d'Owen depuis plus longtemps que Cain.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, elles sont nées et c'est Owen qui s'en est occupé pour qu'elles le marque comme leur alpha. Ensuite Owen les a entrainées à l'écouter et le considérer comme l'alpha et c'est après l'incident des ptérodactyles qu'elles n'ont plus montré de signe de rebellions, récapitula Alan.

\- A peu près. On croit que c'est parce qu'Owen est resté avec elle pour défendre. Elles ont dû comprendre que c'était vraiment lui le chef. On ne sait pas trop.

\- Ca me parait vraiment bizarre ce changement de comportement. Et elles n'ont rien tenté depuis ? demanda Sarah.

\- Vous les avez bien vu, aucune n'attaquera Owen autrement que pour jouer, et elles ne lui feront jamais de mal, affirma Cain.

\- Même en d'autre circonstance ?

\- Durant la tempête, Owen a dormi avec elles, je ne pense pas qu'on est besoin d'autres preuves. Elles auraient pu le tuer durant ces trois jours et Owen est encore là.

\- Donc les raptors vivent en meute, et une fois un alpha en place qui a prouvé sa valeur, il reste l'alpha, proposa Sarah.

\- Improbable, mais pas impossible, confirma Alan. Elles sont douées d'intelligence. Si Owen a prouvé être plus intelligent, elles pourraient le suivre pour ça.

\- Un esprit collectif, sourit Sarah. Les raptors savent qu'Owen peut les protéger. C'est comme le T-Rex et son petit, murmura-t-elle. Les dinosaures ont vraiment un comportement social entre leur espèce, mais de le voir s'étendre à la nôtre, c'est… C'est vraiment génial que l'on puisse les étudier avec un alpha qui parle notre langue.

\- Vous allez inclure Owen dans l'étude ? demanda Cain.

\- Evidemment ! Il est l'alpha, c'est très important de savoir pourquoi il est l'alpha.

\- C'n'est pas à lui qu'il faudra demander ça, ricana Cain, mais à Barry. Owen a l'impression que ce qui se passe est tout à fait normal.

Deux têtes avec des étoiles, pleins les yeux se figèrent sur Barry qui rigola mal à l'aise :

\- Je vous dirais ce que je peux.

\- On n'en demande pas moins.

Deux jours défilèrent avec Alan et Sarah qui revenaient pour des questions, certaines pour Owen, d'autres pour les deux autres. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient remarqué qu'Owen ne savait pas comment répondre à celles le concernant, lui ou son rôle d'alpha et que dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux satisfaire leur curiosité avec Barry et Cain. Owen leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient embêter ces deux acolytes. Ce n'était pas qu'Owen ne les aimait pas, mais répondre à des questions pouvaient être fatiguant et il lui semblait logique que ses deux amis subissent le même sort.

Masrani s'occupait des deux autres auditeurs avec des attractions d'herbivores, étant donné leur aversion pour les carnivores. Tout se passait bien et au quatrième jour de leur séjour, le CEO proposa d'aller voir la nouvelle volière, première raison de leur présence ici. Cain avait accepté d'y aller, Owen était resté sur le terrain du programme R. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Barry vaquait à ses occupations : il avait pas mal de boulot en retard à cause des auditeurs. Pas que cela ne le gêne, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on leur dise que le programme R n'était pas à jour et ce n'était pas Owen qui allait s'en charger. Autant que l'alpha fasse en sorte que tout soit au top en prenant soin de ses filles. Cain étant un chargé de la sécurité et sur demande d'Owen, il était partie accompagné Masrani.

\- Tu penses que ça va le faire ? demanda Barry à son ami.

\- J'espère…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à faire autant de bruit ? demanda un garde en venant chercher Owen.

Elles n'arrêtaient pas de pousser des cris.

\- Elles veulent que je vienne… soupira l'alpha qui se leva de mauvaise grâce.

Lorsqu'il eut mis un pied dehors, les cris redoublèrent en intensité.

\- Doucement, dit-il et elles arrêtèrent de s'affoler. Alors ?

Blue fut celle qui émit l'explication. Les autres s'étaient tues. Elles savaient que l'alpha n'aimait pas quand elles parlaient toutes en même temps. Il avait du mal à comprendre où elles voulaient en venir et Blue était leur bêta. C'était son rôle de parler avec l'alpha.

\- Vous êtes pourries gâter, les filles, ronchonna Owen en s'accoudant contre les rails de la passerelle.

Echo renifla et Charlie claqua sa mâchoire dans un bruit pas très rassurant.

\- Oh que si. Vous hurlez comme des bébés pour que je vienne vous voir, commença Owen avec autant de fermeté que d'amusement et ce fut Delta qui glapit. Soyez sage, je dois aussi me reposer…

Blue grogna.

\- Oh non ! contra Owen avec un ton plus dur. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Est-ce que moi je te fais du chantage comme ça ?

Blue tapa le sol avec agacement et émit une nouvelle suite de sons vers lui.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime, mes chéries, mais laissez-moi être humain l'autre moitié du temps.

 _Humain._

Owen n'était pas humain, il était leur alpha. Il n'était pas comme elles, mais n'étaient pas comme eux non plus. Il était entre les deux. Il avait beau leur ressembler, son aura et son odeur ne leur ressemblait pas. Il était leur alpha. Les filles voulaient qu'il vienne dans leur enclos. Elles savaient qu'il venait souvent, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui demander de venir encore plus souvent. Pourquoi l'alpha ne restait pas plus avec la meute ? Elle savait qu'il avait des choses à faire, mais elles auraient préféré qu'il reste. Elles ne pouvaient pas le défendre lorsqu'il était loin et même si c'était les règles de la meute depuis leur naissance, elles n'aimaient pas cette distance. Oui, elle s'était amoindrie puisque l'alpha revenait dans l'enclos, auprès d'elles, mais… ce n'était pas suffisant.

Blue émit un nouveau son : plus aigu et Owen gronda :

\- Eh ! On se calme ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Blue tourna sur elle-même et se retourna vers son alpha qui ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que sa bêta racontait. C'était quoi ce comportement ? Elles finirent par toutes recommencer à faire du bruit.

\- Les filles… prévint Owen d'une voix proche de l'agacement.

Elles se turent de nouveau.

\- Si je cède à tous vos caprices, vous allez faire n'importe quoi.

Blue grogna

\- Pas de ça avec moi !

Blue baissa la tête.

\- Les yeux sur moi, gronda Owen à son tour et elles s'exécutèrent. Delta, rappela Owen à l'ordre. On bouge, dit-il fermement en se déplaçant.

Elles le suivirent, dans toutes les directions qu'il prit. Il refaisait ces exercices d'entrainements, comme avant le changement de comportement de la meute. Apparemment, c'était nécessaire.

\- C'est bien, c'est même très bien, félicita-t-il en regardant les filles en bas qui émirent une joli litanie de cris. Ne me testez plus jamais de la sorte, ajouta-t-il. Soyez sages.

Elles lui répondirent et repartirent jouer entre elles.

\- Un test ? demanda Barry qui avait assisté à la scène.

Owen dialoguait avec ses raptors. C'était… pause… flippant ! Cela faisait un moment qu'Owen parlait avec ses filles, leur racontant un peu tout et rien, mais il n'avait jamais eu une véritable conversation avec elles. Non pas que Barry puisse savoir s'il y avait vraiment eu une discussion vu que – contrairement à Owen – il ne parlait pas le raptor, mais il semblait que c'était le cas. Enfin, sa réflexion le fit tourner en boucle parce qu'il ne savait pas si Owen parlait le raptor, mais comme lui ne comprenait pas il n'en avait pas la preuve… Il soupira. Il supposait qu'Owen ne parlait pas vraiment le raptor non plus, mais qu'il avait une sorte de traducteur intégré dans le cerveau qui faisait qu'il était capable de comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient. Décidemment, les choses avaient bien changées en quelques mois. Pour le mieux, Barry l'espérait.

\- Elles testent les nouvelles limites. Je descends dans l'enclos, je chasse avec elle, je suis venu dormir. Elles cherchent à savoir si les choses ont changé. Je viens de leur dire que non. Continuez votre boulot, sourit Owen à toute son équipe présente.

\- Elles sont malignes, sourit Alan lorsqu'Owen fut descendu.

\- Très, répondit-il en venant lui serrer la main. Comment était la volière ?

\- Magnifique, et sécurisée, s'extasia Cain en allant voir ses hommes. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté, chuchota-t-il à Barry.

\- Elles vous testent ? redemanda Sarah, dubitative.

\- Oui, je crois qu'elles agissent comme des enfants et elles cherchent à savoir où sont les limites pour ne pas les franchir ou pour les agrandir. Pas que je les laisserais faire, ricana Owen en entendant Blue lui confirmer son intuition. On va boire un coup ?

\- Volontiers, sourit Alan.

* * *

Merci d'être encore là,

 **PS qui n'a rien avoir** : je suis à la recherche de personnes qui aiment l'univers du fantastique/romance/aventure pour relire le début de mon œuvre originale pour avoir des avis. Merci de me MP si ça vous tente.

LSV ^^'


	14. Les Mitchell

**Bonjour !**

 **La suite est là !**

 **Comme toujours, mes remerciements à toutes les personnes qui sont ici !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 14 : Les Mitchell**

 **.**

* * *

Les auditeurs de l'expédition de Jurassic Park restèrent plus ou moins longtemps. Ellie repartie au bout de la première semaine, à moitié convaincue. Elle ne donnerait pas un avis favorable, mais ne mentirait pas sur le fait que : en effet, la sécurité était bien meilleure et bien plus alerte que pour le premier parc. Ian n'était resté que pour Sarah mais reparti trois jours après Ellie pour s'occuper de sa fille qu'il ne voulait pas emmener dans ce nouveau parc. Il était toujours sceptique, mais comme Ellie, il leur laisserait le bénéfice du doute (il serait honnête) avec un avis plutôt défavorable. Ils avaient l'air moins arrogant et ce Masrani avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Sarah et Alan restèrent donc pour continuer leur étude sur les raptors et Sarah prit même le temps d'étudier d'autres espèces du parc pour son plus grand bonheur. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'ils menaient leur recherche.

Les employés du parc avaient reçu un nouveau mail de Claire Dearing, les informant que sa famille allait venir lui rendre visite – puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer jusqu'à eux à cause du travail – et qu'ils devaient se montrer correct. En réalité, c'était Zach et Gray qui voulaient voir Tante Claire, et leur parent n'avait accepté que s'ils venaient aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient accepté, pas qu'ils aient eu un autre choix.

Ils avaient aussi compris que pour l'avenir du parc et donc de Claire et d'Owen, ils devaient se taire sur l'Indominus Rex et ne pourraient jamais en parler sauf avec eux deux. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait croire deux adolescents s'ils le racontaient. Personne d'autres dans les civiles n'avaient vu la méchante bête.

Sarah et Alan avaient envoyé leur compte rendu de l'audit, il y avait quelques jours et avaient donné un avis favorable à condition que le parc subisse des audits de temps à autres afin de rester vigilent. Leurs attractions restaient des dinosaures, après tout. Ils allaient tous les deux, bientôt quitter l'île pour retourner à la civilisation et furent surpris lorsqu'un groupe de personnes entra dans le restaurant – le seul ouvert dans le parc – avec Claire Dearing.

\- Professeur Grant, Professeur Harding, je vous présente ma sœur Karen, son mari Scott et mes deux neveux : Zach et Gray.

\- Enchanté, répondirent-ils.

\- Vous êtes Alan Grant ! ne manqua pas de remarquer Gray. Waouh !

\- Il reste de la place, sourit Sarah, amusée.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, accepta Claire. Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en voyant le nombre de couvert alors que les deux garçons étaient en train de réarranger la table.

\- Juste Owen, Barry et Cain.

\- Cool, tu vas voir maman, Owen est juste trop génial !

\- Oui, mon chéri, sourit Karen, un peu dépassé par l'enthousiasme de son plus jeune fils.

\- Et vous êtes ici pour ? demanda Scott.

\- Pour réaliser un audit et une étude sur le comportement des raptors, répondit Alan en continuant de regarder le menu.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés depuis très longtemps et en était juste à l'apéritif. Ils savaient que les trois autres rattraperaient leur retard sans problème.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit Zach.

\- Le parc restera ouvert, sourit Sarah – elle connaissait les avis des autres et avaient été suffisamment honnête pour que même leur avis défavorable n'empêche pas la réouverture. Et en ce qui concerne notre étude, nous avons une bonne partie pour commencer. Nous allons repartir bientôt, mais reviendrons surement pour la compléter.

\- Vous avez travaillé avec Owen, c'est pour ça qu'il vient, demanda Zach, un peu déçu que Claire n'est pas pensé à l'inviter pour leur arrivée.

\- Oui, sourit Sarah.

\- Ah les Mitchell, je suppose, dit Barry en arrivant dans la pièce suivit par Cain et Owen, légèrement en retrait.

\- Owen, hurla Gray en venant prendre l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie dans ses bras.

\- Ouah, Gray… salua Owen pris au dépourvu.

Claire riait sous cape tandis qu'Alan avait une réaction similaire. Il appréciait les enfants à petites doses et se doutait qu'Owen devait être pareil.

\- Haha, le favori, hein ? se moqua Cain. Bonjour tout le monde, je vois qu'on fait une réunion. Je m'appelle Cain, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de rencontrer la famille de Claire.

\- De même, répondit Scott.

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, ces présentations entre les employés du programme R et la famille de Claire se passa à merveille et ils purent commencer leur repas en toute tranquillité. Si Gray et Zach prirent un hamburger, frittes, les adultes se servirent des plats en sauce pour certains et des steaks pour d'autres, comme Owen. Il avait demandé une cuisson bleue sous le regard amusé de ces deux amis et de Claire. Ce fut Alan qui choisit le vin et les discussions ne tombèrent jamais sur l'incident. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Owen était heureusement assis entre Barry et Cain qui faisaient office de barrage entre lui et les autres. Owen n'était pas asocial mais il préférait sa tranquillité.

\- On peut venir à l'enclos des raptors demain ? demanda Zach en regardant surtout ses parents.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Karen en posant ses yeux sur sa sœur – Owen lui faisait trop peur.

\- C'est d'accord pour nous, répondit Owen en souriant complice aux deux garçons.

Il les aimait bien et était persuadé qu'entre Barry, Cain et lui, ils devraient s'en sortir. Logiquement, il n'y avait plus de créatures non identifiées sur l'île. Qu'est-ce qu'une journée avec deux garçons entre l'enfance et l'adolescence comparée à entrainer des raptors et fuir un Indominus Rex ?

\- Eh bien, pourquoi pas, acquiesça leur mère, incertaine.

\- Vous allez bien vous amuser, sourit Claire en lançant un regard à Owen qui sourit à son tour.

Bon, au moins, il avait compris qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait sinon Claire ne pourrait jamais revoir ses neveux et sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir failli les perdre et d'être toujours trop occupée pour la famille. Elle voulait que Karen découvre son univers et puis cela faisait plaisir aux enfants alors elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour réparer leur relation. Scott s'était joint au voyage pour être proche de ses fils et être certain qu'il n'arriverait rien, même s'il n'y pourrait rien.

\- Je vous dis à demain, salua Owen avant de partir.

\- Dors bien, ricanèrent ses deux acolytes alors que les autres convives ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette amusement.

Owen ricana à son tour et sortit. L'air était frais et lui fit du bien. Il enfourcha sa moto et démarra. Il roulait à vive allure sur les sentiers et lorsqu'il eut atteint sa destination, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de joie. Ses filles étaient en train de lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

\- Mes filles adorées, chuchota Owen en ouvrant la porte.

\- Owen ? appela une voix.

\- Tout va bien, je prends la relève. Allez dormir, ordonna-t-il en entrant dans l'enclos.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit alpha !

\- Allons dormir, murmura Owen aux prédateurs qui se dirigèrent calmement dans l'abri.

Ils se positionnèrent confortablement les uns sur les autres et la respiration d'Owen se fit plus douce et il sombra dans les limbes.

 _Il courait toujours. La forêt était dense et le feuillage difficile à traverser mais il avançait vite. A sa droite, Blue était sur ses talons et il pouvait entendre les cris des autres, pas loin. Ils se rassemblèrent après un tournant et sautèrent par-dessus un tronc d'arbre et atterrirent dans une flaque d'eau stagnante. L'eau éclaboussa l'herbe aux alentours. Ils ne ralentirent pas l'allure et traversèrent un chemin pour passer d'un côté de la forêt à l'autre. Il entendait les cris de rage de la dangereuse derrière lui et devait aller encore plus vite. Le sol tremblait sous ses pattes et il avait l'impression de faire du sur place. Il entendit le hurlement plaintif de Blue et se retourna._

Owen se redressa violement, réveillant toute sa meute d'un seul coup qui se mit en formation de défense. Blue vint le renifler. L'alpha suintait la peur. Pourquoi l'alpha semblait si mal. Son corps tremblait. Que se passait-il ?

\- Blue… murmura-t-il en venant prendre sa tête (celle de Blue) dans ses bras et elle vint se coucher près de lui en le laissant faire. J'ai cru que…

 _Alpha. Protéger. Sécurité. Rassurer._

\- Juste un cauchemar avec elle…

 _Elle…_

Blue savait de qui l'alpha voulait parler. C'était la dangereuse. Mais elle était morte. L'alpha, la Grande et la Mouillée l'avaient conduite à la mort brillamment. Pourquoi l'alpha était-il dans cet état ? Blue émit alors un bruit qu'elle savait rassurant pour l'alpha : elle ronronna en restant collée contre lui et ses sœurs vinrent produire le même son en se lovant contre lui à leur tour. L'alpha avait besoin de réconfort. Il était leur alpha, il les protégeait, mais s'il avait besoin, la meute était là en retour. Il leur offrait tout ce qu'il pouvait, elles lui rendaient la pareille. Ils étaient une meute, unie.

\- Juste un cauchemar… continua Owen.

 _Cauchemar ?_

C'était quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose qui faisait de la peine à leur alpha. Blue émit un petit cri interrogatif puis continua à ronronner.

\- Tu ne peux pas détruire un cauchemar Blue… Tu peux juste l'arrêter en réveillant celui qui en souffre…

 _Réveiller ?_

Comme lorsque l'alpha les poussait le matin pour qu'elles arrêtent de rêver, lorsqu'elles devaient bouger. Cela Blue pouvait le faire. Elle serait plus attentive aux émotions d'alpha lorsqu'il était avec elle. Blue était sa bêta, c'était son rôle dans la meute. Elle pouvait voir les faiblesses d'alpha. Blue était la première à être née, la première à avoir vu Owen. Elle l'avait vu, senti, aimé parce qu'il était la première chose qu'elle avait distinguée en venant au monde. Il avait été gentil, rassurant, constant : un support d'affection et de fermeté adéquatement ficelé. Il était ce que Blue aimait le plus dans ce monde avec bien évidemment ses sœurs. Elle émit un léger sifflement et Owen rigola, mais ne lâcha pas Blue. Il se repositionna, cependant, pour être complètement lové près d'elle et posa sa tête sur son dos et ferma les yeux. Il sentait les mouvements de respiration de sa bêta et se calma.

Les trois autres vinrent encercler leurs deux leaders et continuèrent leur nuit. Tout était calme, Owen ne fit aucun cauchemar jusqu'au matin.

\- wen…

Une voix de femme…

\- Owen !

La voix de Claire.

\- Owen Alpha Grady !

Définitivement Claire en colère.

Owen grogna et fut imiter par ses filles. Quelle heure était-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelait de la sorte… Il put entendre leur conversation lorsque ses filles devinrent aussi calmes que lui. Leur groupe était totalement silencieux.

\- Il y a sa moto, mais je ne le vois nulle part, expliqua Claire.

Blue glapit doucement.

\- Je suis d'accord, bailla Owen en essayant de se lever accompagné de sa meute.

Ilse restèrent devant la porte de leur abri un moment avant qu'Owen ne siffle assez silencieusement pour n'être entendu que de ses raptors qui partirent en chasse. Owen sortit en dernier, il avait les jambes légèrement repliées pour marcher sans faire de bruit et sa main tapait frénétiquement sa jambe. Il finit par attraper la poche où était rangé son couteau pour ne pas continuer ce tic.

Il continua sa route puis entra dans un buisson. Delta y avait déjà élue domicile. Un sifflement aigu les atteignit et ils s'avancèrent en même temps puis se stoppèrent de concert au second appel de Charlie. Echo cria plus fort, alertant les gens sur la passerelle. Blue émit un cri à son tour qui obligea la troupe sur la passerelle à se retourner. Delta les imita. Owen ricana. Ses invités ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Owen siffla très fort et suffisamment aigu pour que seul Barry et Cain ne comprennent que c'était lui. Ils se firent un clin d'œil et laisseraient Owen jouer un peu. Ils voulaient aussi voir la réaction de Claire et des Mitchell.

Blue glapit en continue avec force, puis Charlie l'imita. Echo en profita pour changer de buissons pendant que l'attention de leurs cibles était ailleurs. Owen et Delta firent de même pour se rapprocher. Delta se frotta contre son alpha lorsqu'ils se figèrent de nouveau. D'où ils étaient, Owen pouvait apercevoir Claire, le dos tourner avec sa famille. Cain se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Bien, pensa Owen. Au moins son chargé de sécurité savait quelle était la situation. D'ailleurs, il le vit dire quelque chose à Barry discrètement. Ses filles se turent en synchronisation, elles étaient mieux rôdées qu'un orchestre. Owen ricana et Delta siffla, différemment des derniers cris.

 _Contentes. Jouer. Alpha._

\- Les filles, chuchota Owen alors que Delta sifflait encore, comme pour traduire. On saute bientôt.

Blue répondit aux sifflements de Delta par une suite de sons terrifiants pour leurs proies habituelles. D'ailleurs, leurs cibles s'étaient tendues. Parfait, c'était le bon moment pour foncer. Quatre raptors sortirent des fourrées en même temps avec de sacré bond tout en hurlant. Leurs cibles sursautèrent et Karen hurla même de surprise. Gray et Zach rirent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Owen sortit à son tour :

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Ses filles vinrent en formation autour de lui, autant pour être alerte et prévenir les nouveaux que cet homme était à elles, que pour réclamer de l'attention de leur alpha. Blue les obligea à lui laisser de l'espace et Owen gratouilla Blue pour l'en remercier.

\- Owen, tu es avec elles ! C'est incroyable, dit Zach.

\- Les filles, vous vous rappelez de Zach et de Gray, non ?

Elles vocalisèrent leur approbation. Elles n'en avaient pas un grand souvenir, mais leur odeur était familière. L'alpha leur avait déjà adressé la parole. C'était avant la Dangereuse, pendant. Juste avant la partie de chasse qui avait mal tournée. Elles s'en rappelaient. Ils n'étaient pas des proies et certainement pas un danger.

\- Je vous rejoins tout de suite, sourit Owen en demandant à ses filles de s'occuper sans lui pour le moment.

Aujourd'hui, il allait passer un peu de temps avec cette famille pour leur montrer à quel point, ses filles étaient les meilleures qui soient.

* * *

Merci,

Un petit encouragement ?

LSV ^^'


	15. Inspection

**Bonjour !**

 **Bon, j'avais dit que je reposterais 1 fois par semaine mais je n'ai pas allumé mon pc perso depuis des lustres… Du coup, je profite de faire une pause au boulot pour me connecter sinon je sens que vous n'aurez jamais une suite…**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : y a pas eu de relecture…**

 **PS n°2 : je m'en fiche si ce n'est pas logique, cette histoire n'est pas faite pour xD**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 15 : Inspection**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ellipse – saut dans le temps_

 _._

Le parc allait rouvrir ses portes très prochainement. Dans à peine un mois. Tous les évènements tels que les audits, la visite de la famille de Claire, les réparations, les nouveaux règlements, etc… se passèrent sans encombre. Masrani avait annoncé la date d'ouverture et elle approchait à grands pas. Et les raptors feraient parties des visites une fois que le parc était de nouveau totalement opérationnel avec des touristes, soit environ 1 an après. Les affiches seraient lancées trois à cinq mois après la réouverture. Owen n'avait toujours pas hâte d'y être, mais pas le choix, ces filles feraient parties des attractions...

Leur nouvel enclos était bien, la partie arrière pour rejoindre la zone R était hors de vue des visiteurs donc Owen pourrait facilement pénétrer dans l'enclos à l'heure des visites, facilement amener ses filles entre les deux endroits et surtout, ses filles auraient un endroit pour être tranquilles. Masrani avait même eu l'audace d'ajouter un restaurant collé à l'enclos des raptors qui serait évidemment ouvert tous les jours et quelques chanceux pourraient apercevoir les raptors du restaurant. Les lubies de Masrani pour se faire de l'argent ne cessait de l'étonner. Mais on ne devenait pas la huitième fortune du monde, sans idées.

Comme le parc allait rouvrir, tous le personnel était mobilisé à une tâche ou à une autre et Owen avait décidé – Barry lui avait souligné que sociabiliser ne serait pas une mauvaise idée – de contribuer à ce remue-ménage. Une équipe devait inspecter l'enclos des ankylosaures, ceux derrière la clôture électrique. Apparemment, il y avait des soucis avec les puces et il fallait rectifier ça avant de valider l'ouverture de la vallée des gyrosphères. Pourquoi pas, s'était dit Owen. Il serait avec un autre soigneur et des militaires. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

Il était assis à l'avant à côté du conducteur parce que même si ce n'avait pas été dit, personne ne voulait être assis sur la banquette arrière avec l'alpha des raptors. Ils lui avaient donc tous laissé la place avant.

\- Et vos filles vont bien, demanda l'autre soigneur, Stephan.

\- En parfaite santé, et les ptérodactyles ?

\- Pareil, sourit Stephan – un jeune employé recruté pour la réouverture. J'ai hâte que les visiteurs arrivent, c'est tellement calme.

\- Profitons en pendant que c'est le cas, ricana Owen.

\- Oui, je vais surement me plaindre de ne plus avoir une seconde à moi, mais j'aime mon métier, sourit-il en expliquant ensuite à Owen qu'il avait travaillé dans plusieurs zoos de différents pays.

\- Isla Nublar doit te changer alors ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir été sélectionné.

Owen ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de la chance. Travailler avec des dinosaures n'était forcément facile. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les barrières électriques. Leur voiture roulait lentement suivi de l'autre véhicule blindé. Aaron avait interdit les déplacements d'inspection d'un seul véhicule. Il fallait minimum deux voitures équipées. Il fallait un employé du parc qui s'y connaissait en dinosaure et au moins une voiture entière de militaire juste au cas où. Aaron préférait prévenir que guérir. Surtout que cette inspection était parce que des anomalies GPS avaient été signalées par le centre de contrôle. Apparemment, il y avait des bugs et c'était pour ça qu'on avait fait venir deux spécialistes de la race carnivores.

\- Le GPS indique que le premier ankylosaure est à 100 mètres. On ralentit les gars, on continue doucement… Et stop ! On va finir à pied.

\- Reçu.

Lorsque les voitures furent parquées sur le côté et ils sortirent relativement silencieusement.

\- On les endort pour vérifier quels traceurs ne fonctionnent pas, ordonna l'un des militaires. Visez les jambes !

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Vous deux, restez derrière nous, dit-il à Owen et Stephan.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils avancèrent en formation serrée jusqu'aux ankylosaures et les tireurs atteignirent leurs cibles avec aisance. Les autres s'avancèrent et scannèrent les bêtes avec leur matériel pour savoir quelles bêtes avaient un GPS défaillant.

Un bip survint et Owen s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de trouver au moins une puce défaillante.

\- On doit lui implanter une nouvelle puce, souffla-t-il, pas très rassuré d'être aussi prêt de ces bêtes à pointes.

Stephan s'approcha et puisqu'il était sous tranquillisant, lui injecta une puce de secours.

\- On n'enlève pas l'ancienne ?

\- Non, répondit le deuxième soigneur, on va simplement la désactiver. C'est trop compliqué de les retirer.

Alors qu'il travaillait calmement, un rugissement tendit toute la troupe. Un militaire approcha son matériel et dit :

\- Il n'y a pas de traceur en face.

\- Il y a que des ankylosaures dans cette zone ? demanda Stephan de moins en moins rassuré.

\- Oui… souffla un agent alors qu'un bruit sourd atteignit leurs oreilles.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Un avertissement, souffla Owen. Faut qu'on bouge !

\- Nous avons une mission ! lâcha le militaire qui avait en charge cette opération en se positionnant pour faire feu.

\- Et l'une d'entre elle est de rester en vie.

Un bruit de destruction les fit sursauter, suivit par un nouveau rugissement et ils se mirent à reculer.

\- Formation de défense !

\- On dirait un… commença Stephan, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut percuter par un arbre qui venait de tomber à cause de la créature mécontente.

Trois hommes tirèrent et se prirent un coup de queue violent et finirent écraser à quelques mètres des autres. Owen recula doucement sans faire de bruit, tandis que d'autres militaires tiraient où ils pouvaient, mais il était difficile de tirer au bon endroit pour que les tranquillisants pénètrent la carapace de l'animal. Les tirs précédents avaient été faits au calme, avec des bêtes relativement immobiles.

Celui-ci chargea tout droit et un autre arbre tomba et plia sous le choc. Un second suivi le mouvement et s'abattit sur la première voiture blindées, écrasant les occupants qui avaient essayé de démarrer pour s'enfuir. La bête était en colère et écrasa un autre militaire qui n'eut pas le temps de hurler avant que son sang ne coule sur un tronc d'arbre qui s'effondra à son tour. Owen attrapa l'un des gardes et l'obligea à le suivre, mais ce dernier fit rouler une pierre dans un bruit cacophonique comparé au calme qui avait pris place. Le dinosaure se retourna vers eux et recommença une charge. Le garde fut propulser contre la seconde voiture et une branche d'arbre tomba sur lui, détruisant le capot. Sa main lâcha son arme qui tomba.

Owen ne bougeait plus, non plus.

La bête cessa son carnage et se stoppa devant les ankylosaures.

* * *

\- Unité 16, vous me recevez ?

…

\- Unité 16, ici le centre de contrôle, est-ce que vous me recevez ?

…

\- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Aaron alors qu'il regardait l'heure à sa montre. Ils auraient déjà dû être rentrés. Localisez-moi le GPS de leurs voitures !

\- Monsieur, on ne reçoit aucun signal…

\- Quoi ?

Masrani entra dans la salle de contrôle après avoir reçu un appel d'urgence. Claire le retrouva et elle descendit les marches pour se tenir derrière les deux informaticiens.

\- Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose, Lowery.

\- Aucun signal, aucun signe de portable allumé non plus… Les ankylosaures sont tous à cet endroit, dit-il en montrant leur GPS sur la carte. Mais il n'y a pas de signe d'autre chose. L'unité 16 les a atteint, parce qu'un nouveau GPS a été mis en route. Donc leur dernière localisation doit être par-là, mais…

\- Mais le troupeau aurait pu bouger entre le temps où ils ont changé le GPS et maintenant, finit la jeune femme à ses côté.

\- C'est la meilleure piste qu'on est, envoyez une équipe d'extraction, ordonna Masrani.

Merde ! pensa Claire.

* * *

Le ciel commença à se couvrir dangereusement et la nuit à tomber. Si l'unité 16 avait rencontré un pépin et était en groupe ce ne serait pas un problème, ses membres devaient être sur le chemin du retour, mais s'ils étaient blessés, il y avait de forte chance qu'il ne passe pas la nuit dans des conditions aussi médiocres.

\- Contrôle, ici équipe d'extraction pour l'unité 16, aucun signe de vie à la position indiquée. On a fait un tour du périmètre et RAS…

\- Rien du tout ? redemanda Claire.

\- Rien, aucune trace de lutte ou quoique ce soit… Lowery avait raison, le troupeau à bouger. La terre commence à devenir boueuse et bientôt, on n'y verra plus rien sans l'infrarouge. Ça devient dangereux !

\- Faites un dernier repérage et revenez.

\- Calculez les moi le temps d'effet d'un tranquillisant et la vitesse de déplacement de se troupeau et trouver moi un périmètre où l'unité 16 pourrait être avec leur dernière localisation reçue, décida Claire.

\- Ca va faire un rayon d'action qui risque d'être faux si…

\- Faites-le ! coupa-t-elle en cherchant un contact dans son téléphone.

Elle ne voulait pas de nouveaux morts.

* * *

Les raptors tournaient en continue dans leur enclos et hurlaient à la mort sans discontinuer, leurs chants arrivaient très bien à être entendu malgré la pluie. Elles étaient agitées et avaient même refusées les offrandes de Barry pour les calmer. Que sa passait-il pour qu'elles s'agitent de la sorte. Barry et Cain se lancèrent un regard, un mauvais pressentiment commençait aussi à leur tordre l'estomac. Barry regarda les filles continuer leur cirque et décrocha son téléphone lorsqu'il sonna.

\- Barry, j'écoute.

\- Nous avons une situation. L'unité 16 est introuvable.

Cette journée était une véritable catastrophe. C'était lui qui avait dit à Owen que ce serait une bonne idée de faire un tour ailleurs que dans la zone R. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de convaincre son ami, mais cela restait quand même son idée. S'il n'avait rien dit et avait laissé Owen faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne serait pas introuvable et les filles ne seraient pas dans cet état de lamentation.

\- Barry ? Eh, ce n'est pas ta faute, Owen est un grand garçon. Il est sain et sauf, ok !

\- Elles ont senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avant nous… percuta Barry en se dirigeant d'un pas sur vers les bureaux.

\- Waouh, tu comptes faire quoi là ?

\- J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin que tu me files du matos, sourit Barry.

\- Je te blâme si ça tourne mal, ricana Cain en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il venait de comprendre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je vous rappelle que si ce n'est pas cohérent, ce n'est pas grave !

LSV ^^'


	16. La pire ou la meilleure idée qui soit ?

**Bonjour !**

Je ne vais pas parler pendant vingt ans (pas le temps) alors passons directement à :

La suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 16 : La pire ou la meilleure idée qui soit ?**

 **.**

* * *

L'unité d'extraction rentra bredouille et la dernière localisation du véhicule ne leur permit même pas de trouver une piste viable. C'était embêtant. Claire savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander une nouvelle recherche avec la pluie et le vent qui allaient redoubler en intensité comme cela arrivait parfois sur Isla Nublar. Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire foirer les GPS des voitures et la simple inspection des puces des ankylosaures. Leur groupe avait été armé avec des tranquillisants et était composé de professionnels.

\- Toujours rien, demanda Masrani en revenant à la salle de contrôle.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Claire.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que c'est juste un problème d'informatique.

Personne n'ajouta de commentaires. La situation n'était pas aussi critique qu'avec l'I-Rex, mais la tension était montée d'un cran. Cela faisait plus d'un an que l'incident avait eu lieu, mais beaucoup s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Et le fait qu'une unité se soit perdue dans la zone « libre » avec les ankylosaures n'était pas bon signe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un nouvel incident vienne perturber le parc. Heureusement, dans leur malheur, le parc n'était pas encore ouvert et il n'y avait pas d'auditeurs. Masrani savait que la situation pourrait être cachée et puis de toute manière si des accidents arrivaient : Jurassic World était légalement couvert.

* * *

Du côté de l'enclos des raptors, les quatre filles avaient laissées Barry les mettre en sécurité pour qu'il puisse leur mettre des appareils (sur elles) pendant que Cain renforçait un sac pour qu'elles puissent le transporter. Ils ne pourraient pas leur mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Aucun des deux n'était Owen et n'oserait se mettre dans une configuration aussi dangereuse. Non pas qu'elle le soit pour l'alpha. Barry et Cain espéraient juste que l'une d'entre elles allait comprendre qu'il fallait porter le sac dans sa gueule pour l'amener à Owen. C'était des vivres, un kit médical et un téléphone satellite doublé d'un GPS que Cain avait bidouillé pour être certain qu'il fonctionnerait.

\- Les caméras marchent ? demanda Barry alors que la pluie n'avait pas diminuée.

\- Ouais !

Cain venait de vérifier qu'il captait bien les appareils qu'ils venaient d'installer sur les quatre raptors et surtout qu'il captait le GPS du téléphone.

\- Faut appeler Lowery pour les GPS des filles.

\- Et alerter Claire et Masrani ?

\- On va lâcher des raptors dans le parc, je crois qu'on pourrait leur dire se faire engueuler plus tard quand Owen sera sain et sauf ne me dérange pas, expliqua Barry.

\- Je te suis, capitula son ami.

Barry prit le téléphone et appela le centre de contrôle.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Barry ?

\- Eh mec ! Est-ce que tu peux suivre les GPS des raptors ?

\- Si je peux quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Fais pas l'enfant, qui de mieux que les raptors pour retrouver leur alpha dans ce temps de merde ?

\- Je veux bien, mais…

\- Lowery, faites ce qu'il vous demande, coupa une voix que Barry reconnu comme étant Claire.

\- Mais… d'accord, dit-il en pianotant sur son clavier et fit apparaitre à l'écran la position des quatre raptors qui étaient encore dans la zone R.

\- Que faites-vous Claire ? demanda Masrani.

\- J'approuve le plan de malade de Barry et Cain. D'ailleurs, passez le moi. Barry, vous êtes complètement taré mais votre idée à du mérite. Vous avez prévu de suivre les raptors avec des caméras ou de les suivre en ATV ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez fous pour les suivre sous ce temps… C'est trop dangereux, alors caméra et on ira demain au levée du jour.

\- Lowery, branchez-vous dessus, dit-elle en posant le téléphone en haut-parleur pour que Cain lui explique quoi faire.

\- Au lever du jour, répéta Masrani.

\- Elles vont le trouver, nous on ira quand on pourra, dit Barry.

Ils se synchronisèrent sur les caméras et le contrôle pouvait désormais voir la direction dans laquelle regardaient les raptors.

\- Prêt ?! demanda Barry suffisamment fort lorsque tout fut opérationnel.

\- Prêt ! confirma Masrani.

Léon ouvrit les cages des raptors et étrangement, elles sortirent calmement. Blue vint renifler le sac qui avait été placé sur leur chemin. Barry leur avait fait renifler en prononçant le nom Owen. Les filles savaient qu' _Owen_ était le terme étrange par lequel les deux jambes appelaient leur alpha. Il était en danger et elles furent contentes quand leur Barry et Cain avaient bougés. Elles avaient été agacées de devoir entrer dans les cages, mais elles savaient que les deux autres étaient aussi inquiets qu'elles alors elles les avaient laissé faire. Barry avait dit que c'était pour Owen. Elles avaient été sages. L'alpha en serait fier s'il était là, mais elles n'auraient pas eu besoin de l'être s'il n'était pas en danger. Finalement Blue donna un ordre à Charlie qui vint prendre la hanse dans sa gueule et réalisa qu'elle ne s'effritait pas contre ses dents. Les deux humains avaient réfléchis. La matière n'était pas des plus agréables mais elle ferait avec.

Echo passa devant au pas de course suivit par Delta et enfin Charlie. Blue regarda dans la direction des deux acolytes d'Owen, émit un son puis courut après ses sœurs. Elles devaient trouver l'alpha. Il avait besoin d'elles. Il était inconcevable que l'alpha ne revienne pas. Inconcevable aussi qu'elles ne soient pas à ses côtés pour le protéger.

Depuis la salle de contrôle, les employés et les managers pouvaient voir la vision des raptors et c'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle elles allaient. Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'hésiter sur le chemin à prendre. Elles couraient en sautant par-dessus ou passaient en dessous des obstacles, contournaient facilement les autres. Elles étaient en formation serrée et encadraient celle qui portait le sac : Charlie. Elle avait du mal à avancer et contrairement à ses sœurs, elle restait au sol et préférait faire le tour de ce qu'elle rencontrait. Le sac devait la gêner, et c'était elle qui donnait le rythme. Elles savaient toutes, qu'Owen avait besoin de ce truc typiquement humain, même s'il était leur alpha.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans la vallée des gyrosphères et la traversèrent sans prêter attention aux herbivores allongés dans l'herbe ce qui surpris les employés. Ils auraient pensé qu'elles se seraient arrêtées pour chasser. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la grille électrique et piaillèrent. Lowery l'ouvrit sans grande difficulté et elles passèrent et continuèrent leur route. Il faisait nuit et Claire pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Les raptors n'allaient pas du tout dans la direction qu'avait prise l'unité d'extraction.

La caméra refléta l'image d'une voiture écrasée par un arbre. Une sorte de coulée était visible sur les portières et Cain murmura :

\- du sang…

Le portable était encore en haut-parleur et ils l'entendirent tous. La caméra d'Echo leur permit de voir des cadavres échoués sur le sol, dans un état dégoutant. Elle était la plus avancée du groupe et il y avait des traces de pattes dans la boue. Le feuillage protégeait, un peu, la zone des gouttes d'eau. Delta leur offrit la vue de la seconde voiture, écrasée par une branche ou un autre garde était en dessous, son arme au sol. Le véhicule était clairement inutilisable. Blue glapit pour appeler son alpha. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, ici et elles avaient des difficultés à différencier les odeurs.

Un gémissement leur fit tourner la tête. Elles s'avancèrent, Blue de face, les autres par les côtés dans une zone à l'écart du carnage. Sous un arbre arrêté in extrémis par un rocher se trouvait Owen, encore inconscient. Sa jambe semblait bloquer par le tronc, mais il avait l'air de toujours respirer. Blue vint à sa rencontre et le remua avec sa tête. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Nom de dieu, mais il s'est passé quoi ? prononça Barry.

Pourquoi l'alpha ne réagissait pas, il était pourtant vivant. Blue entendait son cœur battre. Elle cria son nom et recommença à le bouger.

Il gémit.

Elle progressait. Dans une suite de son indéfinissable pour le commun des mortels, les autres partirent faire le tour pour sécuriser la zone. L'alpha ne pouvait pas bouger, Blue voyait sa jambe être sous l'arbre. Elles allaient devoir le dégager. L'alpha ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit. Il était, contrairement aux autres nuits, complétement glacé et bien que Blue n'ait aucune connaissance sur la température normale de son alpha, elle se dit que ce ne devait pas être bien pour lui. C'était trop différent de d'habitude.

Echo revint en fonçant vers eux et Claire avait presque envie de lui dire de ne pas faire ça alors elle regarda impuissante, le raptor procéder. Elle ne ralentit pas son allure et tourna à la dernière seconde, ses pattes évitant Owen de justesse alors que tout son corps rencontra le tronc d'arbre. Il bougea légèrement, Owen ne réagit pas. Claire se demandait par quel miracle, sa jambe n'était pas plus écrasée par cette action grotesque.

Delta s'y pris de la même manière et poussa un cri plaintif une fois sa tâche accomplie. L'arbre n'avait pas bougé plus loin. Charlie déposa le sac devant leur alpha, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. L'alpha n'était pas réveillé. Il sentait la douleur. Ce n'était pas très agréable comme odeur.

Finalement, elle se positionna au niveau de la jambe bloquée et se mit à creuser _(les raptors peuvent cf Jurassic Park 2 vers la fin du film)_. Etrangement Echo vint se caler sur la partie du tronc qui était sur la pierre, comme pour faire contre poids et être sure que rien ne viendrait écraser leur alpha si fragile d'extérieur. Blue s'était collé à lui, comme une couverture pour essayer de le garder au chaud et le protéger de la pluie et du vent qui s'engouffrait parfois entre les branches. Delta rejoint Charlie et lorsqu'elles purent enfin accéder à cette partie de leur alpha, se fut Charlie qui attrapa la jambe d'Owen dans sa gueule et qui la bougea. Charlie était la plus sage de toutes les filles. Ce dernier émit une nouvelle plainte et Blue se mit à ronronner comme pour le rassurer.

L'odeur du sang de leur alpha les rendait nerveuses et les plaintes qu'il poussait ne les rassuraient pas du tout, mais elles devaient le sortir de là. Delta poussa le tronc avec sa tête et Charlie pu définitivement placer leur alpha dans une position plus sure. Blue termina la tâche en tirant sur ses vêtements avec sa gueule, ils se déchirèrent au fur et à mesure, mais au moins plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais. Le tronc retomba dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'Echo se leva pour récupérer des branches d'arbres qu'elles posèrent sur le sol tout autour de leur alpha. Elles attrapèrent tout ce qu'elles purent. L'alpha n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était désormais comme dans un nid à la grande stupéfaction des employés du parc qui pouvait voir ce que les raptors faisaient. Delta revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'arme d'Owen qu'elle déposa à côté du sac. Elle lui avait retrouvée grâce à l'odeur qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était le truc dont l'alpha se servait pour chasser.

Elles s'allongèrent tout autour de lui et Blue posa sa tête sur le torse de leur alpha et se laissa bercer par les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

\- Blue…

C'était faible, mais elles avaient une très bonne ouïe. Elles piaillèrent de concert, ravi que leur alpha soit de nouveau conscient. L'alpha venait de se réveiller. Sa voix était plus légère et rauque que d'habitude, mais l'alpha était revenu à lui. Blue tapa son museau contre lui, mais n'obtint rien de plus.

Est-ce que l'alpha rêvait ? Tant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Blue ne le réveillerait pas. L'alpha avait besoin de repas, tout son corps sentait la fatigue et le sang, mais il n'y avait pas de peur. Elles s'endormirent à ses côtés, dans leur nid improvisé. Charlie fut celle qui prit la première veillée. Dans ses conditions, elles ne baisseraient pas leur garde. C'était la sécurité de la meute qui était en jeu.

\- Bon, eh bien, allons dormir. Owen est entre de bonnes pattes, dit Claire. Notez les coordonnées et envoyez une équipe à la première heure !

\- Et surtout, ne tirez pas sur les raptors ! dit Barry, mais pas d'inquiétude, on sera de la partie !

Owen était conscient. Ils avaient eu du mal à voir son état réel, mais s'il avait été plus en danger, les filles auraient surement réagit différemment. De toute manière, pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le temps était trop instable.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé en bas de la page !

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est beaucoup moins logique que ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'ici. Alors ne cherchez pas d'explications scientifiques sur ce qui se passe, profitez d'un peu de Happy Story et puis pensez à me faire un petit coucou de temps en temps.

LSV ^^'


	17. Furie

**BONNE ANNEE !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâtés par le barbu rouge ! Moi, oui, en tout cas.**

Note numéro 1 : Je suis navré d'avoir un rythme aussi décousu mais comme il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue dans mon histoire, je me dis que c'est moins grave xD Sachant que donc à cause de ça je ne sais pas trop comment finir.

Note numéro 2 : cohérence au revoir ! Ne cherchez ni logique, ni rien d'autre en fait à part de la happy story (rire)

Note numéro 3 :Oui, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur les symptômes des blessures dont est affublé Owen pour que cela reste crédible, même si j'ai décidé de ne pas trop me prendre la tête à la base xD

Note numéro 4 : désolé pour les fautes qui persistent à résister à mes relectures.

Note numéro 5 : merci pour vos messages et de mettre en alerte, favori !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 17 : Furie**

 **.**

* * *

Lorsqu'Owen émergea des bras de Morphée, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré y rester. Sa jambe le lançait affreusement et son torse lui faisait légèrement mal. Il pouvait entendre et sentir ses quatre filles l'encercler comme chaque fois qu'il passait la nuit avec elles, mais ne comprenait pas l'odeur répugnante qui lui envahissait les narines. Un vent frais s'engouffrait et Owen se demandait pourquoi du vent passait dans l'abri. Avaient-ils dormis dehors ? Pourtant l'odeur de la pluie lui indiquait qu'ils seraient allés se protéger dans leur _maison_. Pourquoi ne sentait-il pas comme dans l'enclos ?

\- Delta ? appela Owen, en reconnaissant sans difficulté la fille qui était déjà réveillée.

Elle émit une litanie qui réveilla ses sœurs. Lorsque Blue bougea, Owen grogna. Merde, pensa-t-il. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement.

Inspection, ankylosaures, attaque…

Ils étaient dans la forêt. Il était en liberté et ses filles étaient avec lui. Elles l'avaient retrouvé ? Pourquoi était-il avec ses raptors et pas avec une troupe d'extraction ? Il était mort ? Non, définitivement pas mort, pensa-t-il en sentant une nouvelle douleur lui envahirent la jambe lorsqu'il essayait de bouger.

Mais qui avait pu lâcher ses filles dans la nature, comme ça ? C'était de la folie ! Barry et Cain ? Il les remercia du fond du cœur et avait presque pitié d'eux lorsque Claire et Masrani l'apprendraient. Si ses deux amis avaient décidés d'utiliser les raptors en les lâchant dans la nature, c'est que l'extraction normale avait dû être un échec… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Avec les GPS, il aurait dû être retrouvé rapidement, avant qu'il ne pleuve – déduit-il vu le sol – alors qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Il se redressa difficilement pour essayer de mieux voir son environnement. Sa respiration le bloqua et il finit par utiliser Echo comme dossier puisque Blue s'était relevée et était partie vérifier les alentours après s'être frottée à lui. Elle était la bêta, l'alpha était niché contre ses sœurs, elle devait refaire un tour pour inspecter la sécurité du lieu. Leur alpha était blessé, elle devait délimiter un périmètre de sécurité. Owen n'était pas convenablement redressé, il était assis et avachi sur Echo qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il avait mal à une côte. Surement fêlée… Sa jambe douloureuse avait l'air cassée…

Génial…

Charlie grogna lorsqu'Owen soupira.

\- Merci les filles, dit-il difficilement.

Elles répondirent, contentes. Leur alpha était réveillé, il semblait souffrir mais au moins il ne dormait plus. Ce serait plus facile de bouger de là. Ce territoire leur était étranger et elles ne voulaient pas rester ici. Le sang avait séché et Owen pouvait voir ses collègues à divers endroits. Il détourna les yeux, pas très à l'aise avec la vue.

Il se souvenait, maintenant, de l'ankylosaure qui avait chargé sur eux comme un dégénéré. Pourquoi avait-il attaqué de la sorte ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient entré dans son territoire ou parce que ces consœurs avaient été mises à terre par l'équipe ? Voulait-il simplement les défendre ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais de là à ce que deux équipes complètes soient tuées… Owen ferma les yeux.

Echo lui servait d'appui et semblait heureuse de le faire parce qu'elle ronronnait en continue tout en continuant d'être attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Charlie lui poussa le sac qu'Owen ouvrit et but une bonne partie de la bouteille d'eau puis avala une partie de la barre céréalière que Cain avait dû glisser là – c'était typiquement le genre de truc qu'il mangeait au milieu de la journée – et sourit. Il remarqua un kit médical et avala 2 aspirines et prit le désinfectant. Ça allait être une partie de plaisir. Il se retint de gémir, mais c'était difficile. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Delta était en aguet et tournait autour du nid tandis que Charlie était toujours à ses côtés pour faire barrage au vent qui sifflait par moment. Elles se tendaient toutes lorsqu'il bougeait inconfortablement. Blue revint au bout de plusieurs minutes, ayant fini de délimiter un périmètre. Elle resta debout, immobile et sa griffe tapait le sol.

Owen ouvrit le téléphone.

\- Euh, allo ? commença-t-il, incertain.

\- Owen !

C'était la voix de Claire.

\- Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu es…

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être dans ma situation. Euh…

\- Tu remercieras Barry et Cain d'être aussi loyaux et fous que toi. On a envoyé une équipe te chercher. Il est 6 heures du matin, non j'ai mal dormi, oui j'étais inquiète, et oui, Masrani est au courant. Nous avons vu ce que tes filles ont fait pour te secourir, alors oui, personne n'aura de problème, autre chose ?

\- Je crois que non, sourit Owen. Vous me voyez encore ?

\- Oui, Lowery vient de relancer les caméras. Apparemment tu as déjà utilisé le kit.

\- Je crois que ma jambe est cassée… soupira Owen.

\- Tu iras donc à l'hôpital, comme un bon petit alpha, se moqua gentiment Claire.

\- Très drôle, bourgeonna Owen. Elle arrive quand ton équipe ?

\- Barry et Cain se prépare. Pour êtes honnête, on attendait que tu appelles pour sécuriser les filles. Enfin tu vois, les raptors sont en liberté et c'était un coup de poker... Après si tu n'avais pas donné de nouvelles, on serait venu quand même...

\- Génial… soupira Owen.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un ankylosaure décidemment pas content…

\- Un herbivore à fait ça ?

\- Ouais… Y a pas d'autres… ? commença Owen. Les filles ?

Elles émirent une longue suite de plaintes : de longs sons. Elles se fichaient complètement des autres, mais lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées sur place, il n'y avait eu que l'odeur de la mort et du sang. Elles étaient contentes d'avoir réussi à localiser leur alpha.

\- Owen… Tu es en vie, ne te blâme pas. Vous seriez tous morts si tes raptors ne t'avaient pas trouvé et franchement… vu les images qu'on a vu hier, soupira Claire, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait des survivants.

Un rugissement similaire à celui de la veille retentit. Quatre têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, Blue glapit rapidement, Echo se tendit mais ne bougea pas, l'alpha était toujours sur elle. Charlie s'était levé et avait pris place à côté de Delta, elle aussi tendue.

\- Owen ? demanda Claire lorsqu'il ne répondit pas.

\- Merde…

\- C'est l'ankylosaure ? articula Claire de sa place dans le centre de contrôle. Elle essayait de le voir au travers des caméras des raptors.

\- Je crois… Merde ! jura Owen en essayant de bouger. Putain… Non les filles, les yeux sur moi. Pas d'attaques !

 _Pourquoi ?_

L'alpha était en danger, elles devaient attaquer cette chose. Elles reconnaissaient l'odeur du monstre qui avait fait ce bain de sang et surtout qui avait blessé leur alpha. Elle méritait de mourir. Personne ne s'en prenait à la meute sans en subir les conséquences. L'I-Rex l'avait compris à ses dépens. L'alpha avait beau être blessé, elles pouvaient le protéger ! C'était comme cela que la meute fonctionnait : obéissance envers l'alpha pour sa protection, mais l'alpha était le plus important, il devait être protégé ! Et Blue ne reculerait devant rien pour respecter cette règle.

\- Je sais les filles… dit Owen en accrochant la radio au sac qu'il mit sur son dos.

Il attrapa son fusil et vérifia les recharges. Il pourrait tirer.

\- Doucement les filles, demanda-t-il tout bas.

Elles s'allongèrent toutes près de lui et attendirent. L'alpha ne voulait pas qu'elles attaquent alors elles attendraient pour savoir si elles devaient réellement obéir ou riposter si la chose venait trop près. Ils restèrent calmement ensemble. Owen était stressé, il était blessé et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger dans ces conditions. Il savait aussi que ses filles ne partiraient pas sans lui, elles l'avaient retrouvé et aidé. Les branches craquaient faiblement, le sol tremblait doucement pour le moment. Owen essaya de garder sa respiration faible pour ne pas faire ressurgir la douleur.

Ils attendaient encore.

Les bruits de pas ne faiblissaient pas.

Les rugissements semblaient de plus en plus près.

Blue hurla.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette chose s'approcher encore de son alpha. Elle pourrait toujours la dissuader de venir plus près. Blue était levée, sa posture n'était pas encore agressive, elle était positionner en défense. Elle se tenait sur toute sa hauteur, sa gueule légèrement entrouverte ce qui laissait voir ses dents pointues, ses pattes étaient suffisamment écartées pour qu'elle bondisse si besoin.

L'ankylosaure était désormais visible par Owen et les caméras des raptors. Sa masse au bout de sa queue était abîmée et pleine de sang, ses pattes avaient été griffées et une seringue de tranquillisant pendait mollement. Elle avait dû dormir et être calmée par le médicament, mais il semblait ne plus faire d'effet.

Owen tenta de garder sa respiration calme. Ce truc était un herbivore blindé. Super adversaire, surtout lorsqu'on était à terre. Il allait se faire écraser si la bête approchait. Blue se plaça entre lui et leur ennemi. Ils tapaient tous les deux le sol avec leurs pattes. Charlie et Delta vinrent accompagner Blue dans ses intimidations. Leurs cris étaient perçants et continues. Owen pouvait sentir le sol trembler et Echo était totalement tendue. Il savait que s'il ne l'utilisait pas comme appuie, elle aurait rejoint ses sœurs.

L'ankylosaure semblait hésiter face aux trois prédateurs, Owen se doutait qu'elle – tous les dinosaures de Jurassic Park et World sont des femelles – n'avait pas encore dû les voir. Blue se pencha en avant et la gueule en avant rugit férocement. L'herbivore semblait prêt à faire demi-tour mais rugit à son tour. Aucune de ses filles ne recula. Au contraire, elles s'avancèrent encore. Delta partit sur la droite et Charlie sur la gauche. L'ankylosaure ne savait plus au regarder. Echo était totalement silencieuse et regardait ses sœurs attentivement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et leur alpha blessé.

A terre, avec les buissons, Owen était comme aveugle et inutile : un véritable infirme. En se redressant davantage sur Echo, Owen, avait, tout autant de mal à voir la scène à cause de Blue qui lui bloquait la vue. Elle était placée exactement dans son champ de vision. Il devait se tordre pour arriver à apercevoir quelque chose et cela ne lui était pas agréable. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça longtemps…

\- Blue, bouge ! ordonna-t-il, excédé, suffisamment bas pour que le son ne traverse pas les arbres jusqu'à leur assaillant.

Elle grogna sans se retourner. Elle était menaçante envers la chose qui avait blessé leur alpha. Elle allait lui faire payer cet affront. Blue avait changé de façon d'être. Elle grattait le sol bruyamment et hurlait, imitée par ses sœurs. Echo semblait se retenir de justesse de dévoiler leur position au sol. Blue ne cherchait même plus à intimider la bête, elle était en train de la défier. Ses cris étaient particulièrement venimeux.

\- Blue ! rugit Owen, perdant patience.

Il ne voyait rien et leur comportement était anormalement belliqueux. Owen ne voulait pas que ses raptors ne lance un défi à l'herbivore. Il n'était pas en état de se déplacer ou de se défendre proprement et si la bête chargeait dans leur direction, Owen ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Par rapport au positionnement de Blue, il pouvait juste deviner où était l'ankylosaure.

Le sol cessa de trembler, la forêt redevint calme. Les raptors s'étaient tues, leur ennemi ne faisait plus de gestes non plus.

L'ankylosaure chargea.

Blue hurla à son tour et fonça aussi.

Dans un ultime effort, Owen poussa sur tout son corps et se dégagea un angle de tir. Il atterri au sol lourdement avec une énorme douleur, mais à l'armée, il avait appris à mettre ça de côté. Il prit son arme en main, visa et tira proprement. La balle traversa la jambe avant de l'herbivore complètement fou et le fit basculer. Delta et Charlie suivirent l'exemple de leur alpha et foncèrent sur les pattes arrières de la bête. Delta esquiva la queue en sautant au-dessus tandis que Charlie prenait le côté non défendu. Echo qui ne servait plus d'appui chargea sur le flanc et Blue enfonça ses crocs dans le ventre de la bête et elle vint apporter un morceau de leur ennemi à Owen.

Elle le déposa au niveau de sa tête et Owen, dans un excès de furie claqua sa main sur l'offrande qui atterrit à l'autre bout du groupe.

Blue se figea. Les trois autres se tournèrent brusquement vers la scène entre leur bêta et leur alpha. Aucune des quatre n'osa faire le moindre geste. La forêt était redevenue calme.

Maintenant que leur haine était retombée, elles pouvaient sentir la douleur de leur alpha et entendait sa respiration erratique et difficile. Owen était allongé sur le sol dans une position particulièrement inconfortable. Il inspirait difficilement de l'air et sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal. Ses côtes ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les raptors fut l'aura d'habitude si douce et ferme de leur alpha, être dans une furie semblable à celle qu'elles avaient ressentis face à l'herbivore.

L'alpha n'était pas content du tout…

Blue ne bougea pas son museau. Elle avait toujours la tête vers le bas, au niveau de la tête de l'alpha.

S'il voulait la punir, il en avait le droit.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait désobéit à deux ordres particulièrement précis de son alpha. Elle était sa bêta, elle devait donner l'exemple, elle était celle sur qui l'alpha pouvait compter en toute circonstance. Elle était sa première à obéir et sa dernière ligne de défense. Elle était…

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu obéir à son alpha… Elle venait de le décevoir et maintenant, il semblait encore plus faible et fatigué que plus tôt. Elle pouvait sentir le sang se mélanger à la sueur. Owen dégageait une forte chaleur, si différente de la froideur de la veille.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Même ses sœurs ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant…

* * *

Merci,

LSV ^^'


	18. Sauvetage

**Bonjour !**

 **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser en parole inutile. Je suis coincé pour la suite comme il n'y pas d'intrigue mais bon, je ferais avec.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : pas de relecture, donc mes excuses pour les fautes…**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 18 : Sauvetage**

 **.**

* * *

La forêt était paisible. Le vent chantait entre les feuillages, le soleil reprenait petit à petit ses droits après l'averse. La vie reprenait son cours. Le groupe d'ankylosaures pour qui il fallait changer les puces GPS était tranquillement installé entre les arbres. En s'éloignant d'eux vers le Sud, on traversait la forêt dont les grands arbres couvraient la terre et les branches séchées, tombées par endroits. En suivant la piste d'arbres déracinés, on pouvait voir des traces de pattes. Elles étaient grandes et nombreuses, des troncs bordaient le sentier inattendu et en continuant la course, on pouvait entendre une voix.

\- Quand je te dis de bouger, tu bouges ! C'est un ordre, tu ne discutes pas ! Je suis l'alpha ! Pour qui tu te prends ! hurla alors Owen, à même le sol, en s'asseyant de nouveau alors que son corps lui hurlait de rester à terre.

Blue se repositionna en posture de combat se reculant avec sa tête vers le bas, gueule ouverte et poussa des cris en bougeant sur le côté. Owen suivit les mouvements et s'accouda à la roche qui se trouvait à porter, se relevant complètement et toisa sa bêta.

Claire et ses employés pouvait voir Blue regarder Owen et elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas assister à cette scène. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé les raptors se retourner vers des humains, ils étaient morts.

Owen était en train de voir des étoiles, mais sa colère et l'adrénaline lui permirent de rester conscient et d'oublier momentanément la douleur. Il était bien trop énervé pour se soucier de son état de santé. Blue grogna de nouveau.

\- Vas-y ! Attaque-moi si tu l'oses ! rugit Owen en faisant un pas vers elle, occultant les appels de détresse de son cerveau.

Ils se toisèrent pendant une longue minute puis Blue émet finalement un son plaintif.

 _Alpha protéger…_

La tension dans les épaules d'Owen disparu aussitôt. Blue avait beau être dans une posture agressive, elle était dans le même état que son alpha. Le stress et la rage de le voir blessé était insupportable. Elle n'avait pas voulu que le monstre vienne vers l'alpha et au fur et à mesure, sa rage l'avait emporté. Les raptors étaient particulièrement territoriaux, lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur appartenait, ils ne partageaient pas, sauf avec les membres de la meute. Si un d'entre eux étaient attaqué, toute la meute répondait.

\- Comment veux-tu me protéger si tu es morte, Blue… chuchota Owen, à son tour abattu alors que Blue répondait en calant ses cris sur son ton de voix.

 _Toi aussi…_

\- Je ne peux pas vous perdre…

 _Nous non plus…_

\- Viens là, ma petite Blue.

Et elle vint à sa rencontre, son museau toucha Owen qui s'affaissa sur elle – il n'avait plus de force – et attrapa la tête de sa protégée dans ses bras et elle l'amena au sol, délicatement. Les trois autres raptors vinrent se coller à l'alpha puis à Blue, oubliant totalement leur buffet, encore agonisant.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda alors Owen, à peine conscient.

Ses sensations revenaient à mesure que l'adrénaline descendait.

 _Si !_

Blue se dégagea d'Owen – il était au sol alors il ne risquait plus de tomber – et émit une suite de sons, outrée que son alpha pense cela. Elle ne s'était pas relevée, mais sa tête était désormais de nouveau devant Owen. Ce dernier leva sa main et la passant sur le côté, retira la caméra – stressant de savoir que des gens pouvaient le voir dans cet état.

\- Alors quand je te dis de bouger, c'est pour ton bien, continua Owen tout bas. Quand je te donne un ordre, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le suives sans y réfléchir, c'est pour cela que tu es ma bêta, murmura-t-il en la caressant gentiment. Mais je reste l'alpha, ta sécurité et celle de tes sœurs est entre mes mains… Je ne te dirais pas de bouger si ce n'était pas pour te protéger…

Elle couina. Elle le savait, mais ni elle, ni ses sœurs ne pouvaient penser à abandonner leur position pour défendre leur alpha. L'I-Rex les avait tellement marquées. Elles devaient protéger coute que coute.

\- Tu peux discuter tous mes ordres, Blue, je te fais confiance pour approuver ou trouver de meilleures idées que les miennes mais pas dans ce genre de situation… Pas lorsque l'on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Je suis le plus expérimenté au combat, je suis votre alpha, c'est aussi à moi de prendre soin de vous, même à moitié mort.

 _Je sais…_

\- Je sais que tu sais, mais tu étais dans mon champ de vision. Tu ne dois pas m'empêcher de voir, Blue, c'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer…

 _Plus jamais…_

\- Oui, plus jamais de ça, sourit Owen avant de se tourner vers les autres en leur offrant des caresses puis il laissa à Blue la charge de supporter son poids.

Il était épuisé. Il siffla et Delta vint lui apporter le morceau qu'il avait tantôt rejeté et l'offrit à Blue qui se régala avec. Owen la força à venir le chercher contre ses doigts. Et venant de l'énerver elle fut la douceur incarnée. Les autres partirent manger, elles avaient faim à force de sauter des repas.

Et Owen sourit contre sa bêta. Il était en sécurité. Il le savait. Qui de mieux que ses filles pour le protéger, mais elles ne devaient pas faire ça n'importe comment… Il se mit à fredonner un air de musique pour détendre sa première fille. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé à cause de son instinct protecteur, mais elle l'avait empêché d'analyser la situation. Etait-ce de la haine et de la rage qu'il avait sentie plus tôt. Est-ce que ses petites chéries pouvaient ressentir cela contre un animal ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été blessé ou parce qu'elles avaient compris que c'était cet ankylosaure-là et pas un autre qui l'avait blessé ? Blue glapit et se mit à ronronner.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, bande d'inutiles, tonna Owen. Les filles, soyez sages, ils sont là pour m'aider.

Ils le regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, ayant assisté à la petite interaction entre Owen Alpha Grady et la bêta de sa meute. Owen venait juste d'avoir une conversation houleuse avec un raptor et au final, cela se terminait par un câlin. Barry et Cain se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas été transportés dans un autre univers.

Discuter avec un raptor lorsqu'elle était dans l'enclos les avait déjà bluffés même si on pouvait comparer ça avec les relations de maîtres à animaux domestiques, mais hurler de la sorte sur un raptor en totale liberté et avoir le dernier mot était époustouflant. Owen se comportait avec les raptors comme avec des humains ou des animaux inoffensifs sans pour autant oublier qu'elles n'en étaient pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête pour oser faire ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient dans la leur pour que cette osmose soit possible ?

\- Alors ? leur demanda Owen, incertain quant à leur réaction étrange. Vous comptez me sortir de là ? Je suis crevé !

.

Les raptors avaient suivi le véhicule blindé comme une escorte, sous les regards vigilants et pas rassurés de l'équipe de sauvetage. Il avait fallu qu'Owen siffle à ses filles de s'éloigner puis à Barry et Cain de s'avancer en premier et de transporter Owen. Elles semblaient ne pas apprécier des inconnus près de leur alpha blessé et seuls les deux amis d'Owen avaient pu le toucher. Une autre était restée sur place pour « nettoyer ». Masrani et Claire étaient avec leur avocat pour étouffer l'affaire et cela se passait plutôt bien : heureusement qu'ils faisaient signer un millier de clauses avant d'embaucher quelqu'un…

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Owen parvint à faire rester ses filles dans les jardins arrières, cachées dans la nature pour ne pas qu'elles effraient tous les occupants de l'île. Barry et Cain étaient même restés avec elles et les regardaient s'allonger et se prélasser au soleil en total liberté. Eux n'étaient pas totalement rassurés, mais elles les ignoraient complètement alors il y avait une sorte de statut quo qui avait pris place et cela était amplement suffisant. Ils étaient, dans le pire des cas, armés de tranquillisants. Même eux savaient que s'ils devaient utiliser la force, ce serait une catastrophe… Heureusement qu'elles semblaient sages.

Les opérations sur Owen se passèrent sans encombre, il devrait rester alité, une bonne semaine et suivant son état, pourrait se promener en fauteuil roulant – quelle joie – et ensuite lorsque ses côtes seraient suffisamment fortes et sa jambes en état, il devrait faire de la rééducation. Owen était tellement _heureux_ , il allait souffrir le martyre. Owen ordonna à ses filles de retourner dans leur enclos, mais Blue grogna.

Elle n'approuvait pas cette décision. La dernière fois que leur alpha avait été séparé d'elles, c'était pour être blessé. Il n'était pas question qu'elles partent sans l'alpha. Owen râla. Blue avait le droit, non seulement parce qu'il lui avait permis, mais surtout parce que c'était le rôle du bêta de questionner les décisions de l'alpha pour que seuls les meilleures soient retenues.

\- Elles ne peuvent pas rester là, dit un médecin. Elles ont beau se cacher à la lisière des arbres, ce n'est pas bons qu'elles soient là. Logiquement, elle ne devrait même pas être là ! râla le médecin, apeuré.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je les fasse rentrer. Au cas où vous auriez oublié, c'est vous qui m'empêchez de sortir d'ici !

\- Une dose de tran…

\- Et je vous l'interdis, rugit-il avant de tousser.

On lui offrit un verre d'eau. Owen ne devait pas tousser, ne devait pas crier. Il devait se reposer.

\- On ne peut pas construire un enclos à raptor ici ! gronda le médecin.

\- Mais on peut faire un bâtiment médical à l'enclos des raptors, proposa Barry.

\- C'est…

\- Nous sommes ravi que vous approuviez, cher médecin, hurla Cain pour que tout le monde dans les environs puissent l'entendre. On peut vous emprunter une ambulance pour déplacer le malade ?

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-il, trop pris au dépourvu pour refuser

.

Owen fut installer provisoirement aux abords de l'enclos où les filles avaient difficilement écouté leur alpha, mais puisqu'il ne semblait allait nulle part alors que d'autres humains s'afféraient, elles reprirent leurs habitudes.

A la nuit tombée, des bâches avaient été installée dans la zone entre l'enclos et l'extérieur, stérilisée et tout ce qu'il fallait puis Owen avait été placé là. Les filles vinrent dormir, collées contre les barreaux pour être le plus proche possible de leur alpha. Blue, cependant, ne quittait pas Owen des yeux et il lui accorda toute son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'émette un chant. Owen aurait bien rit si ce n'était pas interdit par le satané médecin qui s'occupait de lui durant sa convalescence. Ses sœurs ne bronchèrent pas et lorsqu'Owen alluma sa radio pour sa musique préféré, Blue se décida enfin à dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il n'y eu aucun incident.

* * *

Merci,

LSV ^^'


	19. Rééducation avec des Raptors

**Bonjour !**

Cela fait un bail mais la vie a fait son petit bout de chemin et fanfiction n'en faisait pas vraiment partie, mais me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera se montrer à la hauteur de toute cette attente.

Remerciement à Chinyachi pour m'avoir motivé pour la suite. Bien entendu, je remercie également les commentateurs ou les follows, favoris et tout et tout. Merci !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **CHAPITRE 19 : Rééducation avec des Raptors**

 **.**

* * *

 _On est presque dans le chapitre 1._

 _Pour rappel : 2 ans de fermeture, 1 an de réouverture et bientôt les raptors dans le visite. Nous sommes donc dans la fin des 2 ans de fermeture._

 _Autre rappel, cette fanfiction n'a aucune prétention donc illogisme/anachronisme : bonjour !_

* * *

Deux ans de fermeture complète pour remettre le parc sur les rails et voilà que le lendemain, les choses retourneraient à la normale, si l'on peut dire. Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'Owen était l'heureux convalescent de la meute de raptors. Les premiers jours, rien à signaler de bien méchant, mais au bout d'une semaine, les douleurs au niveau de ses côtes devinrent insupportables et il resta totalement immobile sur son lit. De toute façon, sa jambe plâtrée ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer seul. Le médecin avait été fourbe, l'obligeant à être alité lorsqu'il n'avait pas mal et maintenant c'était de son propre chef qu'il restait au lit. La seule chose positive à son malheur était qu'il était avec ses filles, même si le médecin venait vérifier la stabilité de son abri de fortune. Il trouvait cela stupide de le mettre dans cette partie de la zone R, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Owen était le chef dans la zone R et évidemment s'il voulait rester près des raptors, il resterait près des raptors.

Insupportable…

Les filles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur alpha était soit endormi, soit en pleine crise de douleur et restèrent le plus souvent à ses côtés. Elles passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à vérifier le périmètre de tout danger potentiel et même Barry et Cain durent se plier aux exigences de la meute et faire des patrouilles à l'extérieur. Cela faisait rire Owen – intérieurement bien sûr – et il en profitait honteusement.

Au début, les deux amis n'avaient pas compris pourquoi Blue passait son temps à leur rugir après puis finalement en la regardant faire, ils saisirent où elles voulaient en venir et avait fait le tour de l'enclos à l'extérieur, entre l'hilarité de la chose et le doute d'avoir bien compris. Et ce n'était pas Owen qui allait les aider. Ils savaient, tous deux, qu'Owen trouvait la chose particulièrement amusante et vu l'état dans lequel il était, ils n'avaient rien ajouté.

Autre chose positive de sa convalescence, il n'aurait pas a assisté à la réouverture du parc, ni à se charger du travail relatif que Barry se fit une joie de prendre sous ses directives. Cain avait été parfois demandé auprès des enclos des autres prédateurs de l'île pour aider les employés de la sécurité. A travailler auprès des raptors et à être le chargé de sécurité d'Owen lui avaient donné un rang et un respect supérieur à la plupart de ses pairs. Autre chose qui faisait rire Owen – toujours intérieurement – bien entendu.

La réouverture se passa comme sur des roulettes, chaque employé avait été à sa place à la bonne heure. Mis à part les incidents mineurs tels que les enfants perdus ou les insolations, rien ne fut à signaler pour la première journée.

Masrani avait même fait une interview avec différentes chaines, journaux pour parler des améliorations du parc et montrer que les visiteurs étaient heureux de la réouverture. Le T-Rex vint manger sa chèvre, le Mosasaurus éclaboussa le public qui en était ravi, les bébés dinosaures étaient dociles et les enfants s'amusaient. Vraiment tout allait bien et aucune tâche ne vint gâcher le tableau.

Owen avait toujours des douleurs qui venaient l'agacer et c'était insupportable lorsqu'il faisait des mouvements comme tousser… Cependant, l'ennui lui avait fait adopter le fauteuil du médecin qui refusait qu'il ne marche en béquille à cause de ses côtes. Plus qu'un mois avant qu'il ne commence la rééducation. Owen était excédé d'être infirme, mais au moins avec le fauteuil, il pouvait aller dans l'enclos, difficilement parce qu'il ne voulait pas buter contre un obstacle mais cela apaisait ses jolies raptors.

Les filles vinrent renifler le fauteuil puis le plâtre sur sa jambe et retournèrent courir plus loin. Owen ne pouvait pas forcer sur ses bras à cause de ses côtes – encore – et le duo Barry, Cain avait demandé un fauteuil avec un moteur. Ainsi Owen pouvait presque jouer avec ses filles. Il restait autour, sur le chemin qu'il avait utilisé pour faire de la moto. Etrangement, elles étaient restées très délicates et malgré les courses qu'elles faisaient entre elles, elles ne venaient jamais bousculer leur alpha comme cela arrivait parfois auparavant.

Elles savaient que l'alpha était encore fragile. Cela se sentait. Son aura était aussi puissante que d'habitude, mais son corps avait besoin de repos. Les filles le savaient, elles lui laissaient le temps dont il avait besoin. Plus leur alpha se reposait correctement et plus vite il pourrait chasser avec elles. C'était leur instinct qui les faisait agir ainsi. Owen était juste heureux d'être assis avec ses raptors au soleil. Elles piaillèrent lorsque Barry vint sur la passerelle.

\- Tu vas finir cuit, taquina-t-il.

\- Avec un bronzage difforme, oui je sais, sourit Owen. Alors les nouvelles ?

\- Le parc est au beau fixe, Cain est toujours appelé à droite à gauche puisque tu fais la sécurité à toi tout seul et moi je croule sous les rapports, sinon ça va…

\- Tant mieux, se moqua-t-il à son tour.

\- Attend un peu d'être sur pied parce que les affiches sortent dans un mois à peine et tu seras une star.

\- Oh, m'en parle pas… râla l'alpha.

Les filles vinrent sous l'emplacement de Barry et réclamèrent à manger. Il leur offrit leur met sous l'œil vigilent d'Owen et lorsqu'elles furent toutes rassasiées, Barry jeta un sac plastique à Owen.

\- Ta bouffe, Monsieur l'Alpha.

\- Je vais vraiment dire à la plus jeune de te mordre, menaça Owen.

Barry rigola franchement et les raptors se tournèrent vers leur alpha.

\- Doucement les filles. Tout va bien.

Elles chantèrent puis Blue revint près d'Owen et d'un coup de tête, fit avancer son siège là où était ses sœurs puis elles s'allongèrent à ses pieds et firent une sieste. Barry sortit son portable et prit une photo.

* * *

\- Enfin débarrassé de ce plâtre et de ces douleurs ! s'extasia Owen lorsque tout fut retiré.

\- Il va falloir que vous continuiez la rééducation. Nous avons fait des exercices lorsque nous avons modifié le plâtre pour que des mouvements musculaires soient possibles, mais maintenant il faut remuscler tout ça proprement. Vous allez devoir marcher de temps en temps, en douceur, prévint le médecin.

\- Je note : marcher de temps en temps, sans se forcer, répéta Owen pour partir de l'hôpital au plus vite.

\- Et en compagnie de tiers pour vous rattraper !

\- C'est noté !

Le médecin l'avait obligé à venir au centre pour un nouvel examen complet et tout allait bien. Owen était en parfaite santé. C'était vrai qu'il n'était pas tombé malade depuis un sacré bout de temps et que s'il n'avait pas fait cette inspection, il ne serait jamais venu dans cet hôpital.

\- Vous savez, avoua son médecin. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas tombé malade dans la forêt m'a étonné, mais à force de côtoyer vos raptors, votre système immunitaire a évolué pour être plus résistant. C'est assez amusant ce que nos corps sont capables de faire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Fascinant, Edward, je peux y aller ?

\- Oui, et Owen, ne forcez pas ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous avoir comme patient.

\- Ni vous comme médecin, salua Owen avec un sourire amusé.

Cet homme était un bon médecin, même si parfois il était un peu sournois.

* * *

Owen finit par se réfugier difficilement dans l'enclos. Ses mouvements restaient compliqués et sa jambe faible… Il était resté dans son fauteuil, pour cause de béquilles interdites en raison de ses côtes, encore malheureusement. Owen était persuadé que son médecin voulait le torturer et le faire rester dans ce fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever et s'entrainer. Barry et Cain avait essayé de l'aider mais était presque aussi insupportables qu'Edward et il était hors de question qu'Owen ne s'avoue vaincu et demande son aide pour remuscler sa jambe. Il continuait les exercices du médecin et s'était déjà de trop. Il était têtu comme ça.

Blue vint face à lui et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit posée sur ses genoux puis elle ronronna et buta contre le ventre de son alpha, doucement, comme il leur avait appris. Elle contrôlait ses gestes pour ne pas le blesser. C'était comme ça que l'alpha voulait qu'elle fasse et en bon membre de meute et surtout bêta, Blue voulait le rendre fier et montrer l'exemple. Elle ne voulait pas reproduire l'incident de l'Ecaillée.

\- Oui Blue ?

Elle croassa et ses sœurs vinrent regarder leurs deux chefs. Owen n'avait plus le morceau à la jambe et ne semblait plus souffrir, pourquoi ce truc qui le rapetissait était encore présent ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il alors que Blue continua de pousser Owen avec son museau.

L'action ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Blue ne voulait pas déchirer ses vêtements non plus. La dernière fois avait été pour le déplacer sans le blesser. Aujourd'hui l'alpha était conscient.

\- Ok, ok, céda Owen.

Il s'appuya contre la tête de Blue et utilisa la force de sa fille pour se lever et posa son pied valide au sol en premier suivi du second alors qu'il utilisait Blue comme soutien. Il se tint debout et fit un premier pas : facile, sa jambe valide servait d'appui. Le deuxième serait sans doute moins amusant. C'était qu'on perdait pas mal de muscle en restant immobile. Il respira un grand coup et toujours avec la force de Blue qui le retenait, il marcha : lentement, mais surement. Blue était plus patiente que les trois imbéciles qui avaient essayé de l'aider. Et la meute suivait leur périple, suffisamment loin pour ne pas empiéter sur leurs essais, mais suffisamment attentives pour agir si le besoin se faisait sentir. Delta avait même pris la peine de pousser son fauteuil avec sa tête, comme Blue leur avait montré. Il pourrait s'assoir dès qu'il en aurait envie.

\- T'es sérieux là ? demanda Edward qui était venu voir les progrès de son patient le plus agaçant.

\- Tu m'as dit : muscle-toi la jambe et pas de béquilles et surtout pense à avoir quelqu'un pour te retenir si tu tombes. Je fais ce que tu me dis.

\- Il t'a bien eu sur ce coup-là, s'esclaffa Barry en se tenant à la rambarde.

\- Continue Owen, encouragea Cain avec une caméra à la main. Toi et tes infirmières êtes géniaux !

Pourquoi était-il dans l'armée déjà ? Il passait son temps à tout filmer. Charlie émit un cri strident dans la direction de Cain, comme si elle avait compris la moquerie qu'il venait de dire et ce dernier recula légèrement et passa derrière Barry et Edward pour ne pas rater le spectacle qu'offrait Owen. C'était toujours aussi impressionnant de voir ses immenses prédateurs être aussi affectueuses et douces avec un être aussi fragile que l'humain.

\- Je vous déteste, rigola Owen en continuant à avancer avec ces raptors.

\- Que tu dis !

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !

LSV ^^'


	20. Publicité

**Bien le bonsoir,**

Oui, cela fait très, très, très longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici.

Comme toujours merci pour les mises en favori, alertes qui sont arrivées tout au long de cette histoire.

Je tiens plus particulièrement à remercier : **Pauline (guest), Shinigami's Bride, Clairaice, Leelander, Natulcien Anwamane, Meava Cerise, Taraimperatrice, Chinyachi, MyFairLadyRose, Miamira02400, fings, Momo-okami, « Guest » qui n'a malheureusement pas de pseudo mais se reconnaitra s'il/elle revient,** pour avoir laissé un commentaire au chapitre 19, ainsi que **saya59410 et bibi4493** pour des PM de motivations.

 **Bonne lecture !** même si ce chapitre risque d'être ennuyant.

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 20 : Publicité !**

 **.**

* * *

 _En plein dans le chapitre 1 et après_

 _._

La routine du parc revint très facilement pour les anciens et les nouveaux s'y firent très vite. L'affluence était stable et les affiches de la Raptor Squad allaient bientôt être mises en circulation. Il y en avait cinq en tout. Finalement, Masrani n'avait pas pu résister, c'est qu'il y avait l'embarras du choix. Une serait mise sur les panneaux qui cachait le nouvel enclos, en finalisation et d'autres défileraient sur les écrans. Masrani avait prévu de colporter une sorte de rumeur pour attiser la curiosité avant de réellement lancer des parties vidéo de la chasse qu'Owen avait faite pour le premier film. Un second aurait dû être lancé, mais à cause de son accident, les dates avaient été décalées.

Une fois que ceci serait mis en place concrètement, les premiers billets allaient être vendus. La sécurité serait assurée par les gardes du programme R, et de toute manière Barry et Cain se doutait qu'Owen resterait proche de l'enclos durant les visites. Il n'allait pas quitter la présence des raptors juste à cause d'un changement de routine.

\- Un problème Owen, demanda Masrani qui avait accompagné Owen au nouvel enclos, maintenant qu'il était rétabli.

Le CEO était en train de regarder Owen faire le tour de l'enclos depuis trois tours. Owen inspectait chaque recoin et avait remué la terre à plusieurs endroits puis s'était dirigé vers l'intérieur et avait traversé les buissons, avait regardé les arbres et donc l'environnement sous toutes les coutures.

\- Aucun, répondit Owen. L'endroit ressemble beaucoup à l'enclos de base.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- C'en est une, confirma Owen qui contrairement à Masrani, connaissait l'enclos des filles par cœur et celui-là était bien différent malgré les ressemblances apparentes.

C'était bien. Owen en était satisfait. Il ne l'avait pas visité avant la fin des travaux et était heureux de constater que la réalité respectait scrupuleusement les plans. Il restait le restaurant encore en chantier, mais les baies vitrées pour les visites restaient relativement peu nombreuses et ses filles auraient suffisamment d'espace pour se réfugier. Owen remarqua aussi que des trappes grillagées avaient été placé en hauteur surement pour pouvoir entendre les cris des raptors malgré les blindages. Après tout, leurs cris étaient moins puissants que le hurlement du T-Rex.

\- Et vous comptez mettre une vitre blindée pour le restaurant ?

\- Oui, comme pour l'I-Rex. Je doute que vos raptors soient violentes, mais dans le doute.

\- Faites donc, approuva Owen.

Il préférait aussi que des précautions soient prises. Si les raptors ne lui feraient jamais de mal, il n'était pas certain que ce soit le cas pour les autres, même si Owen leur interdisait. En plus, le restaurant était au niveau du sol de l'enclos contrairement aux observatoires, placés en hauteur pour voir une grande partie de l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Owen passa par une échelle de service pour se retrouver sur une passerelle – comme dans l'enclos de base – et se dirigea dans l'espace visiteur – il y avait un accès de service – et pu constater que les touristes auraient une bonne vue, si ces filles étaient de sorties.

\- Au fait, pour rappel, les affiches sont déjà placardées sur les palissades depuis 3 jours et certaines circulent aussi sur les écrans principaux du parc et je ferais une conférence pour annoncer la sortie dans quelques jours pour officialiser.

\- Et les préventes suivront…

\- Evidemment, sourit Masrani.

Au joie, pensa Owen, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Exhiber ses filles pour avoir du pouvoir pour les protéger. Est-ce qu'elles n'allaient pas râler ? Owen avait déjà essayé de trouver une manière de leur faire comprendre qu'elles feraient parties des visites, mais n'avaient pas encore réussit à leur faire comprendre. Blue ne faisait que glapir sans aucune logique et n'avait même pas réagit. Alors oui, expliquer à un raptor qu'il était un animal de zoo était logiquement impossible, mais Owen était persuadé qu'il devait leur expliquer même s'il finissait par être à court d'idée…

\- Est-ce que je peux faire venir les filles ici ?

\- Lorsque les ouvriers ne seront plus en train de travailler, je n'y vois pas de problème. Je leur donnerais quartier libre demain pour que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire.

\- Merci.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Owen se réveilla entourée par ses raptors et soupira. Il allait devoir les faire aller dans le deuxième enclos et leur expliquer qu'elles allaient devoir y rester quelques jours, mais pas tous. Il allait devoir prendre les devants et faire le planning des visites avant les visites pour les habituer à ce changement… Owen grogna et Blue frôla sa tête avec son museau.

\- Debout les filles, je vais vous présenter notre deuxième chez nous.

Owen savait que si les raptors y étaient, il y serait aussi, en retrait, surement caché dans l'enclos, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses filles seules face à autant de monde. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander de limiter les touristes au tout début, mais il en doutait… Poser la question semblait inutile car il connaissait déjà la réponse…

Les filles restèrent proches de leur alpha. Elles savaient qu'il voulait qu'elles restent groupées. Lorsqu'il bougea, elles les suivirent sans broncher. Apparemment, ils allaient dehors.

 _Chasser ?_

Ce fut Echo qui cria.

\- Non, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois, vous allez faire parties des attractions du parc et je vais vous montrer l'endroit où vous serez… enfin pour le travail quoi…

Blue répondit, incertaine. Le ton de l'alpha était contradictoire.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas un mot de ce que je raconte, je sais même plus pourquoi j'essaye…

Il monta sur sa moto et démarra. Son escorte ne le quittant pas et il suivit la route prévue à ce déplacement en ne rencontra personne. Lorsque les filles arrivèrent devant l'enclos, elles reniflèrent toute la zone et elle sentait déjà comme leur alpha. C'était donc une zone de leur territoire. Est-ce qu'elles changeaient de maison ? Le territoire s'agrandissait ? Charlie se retourna et demanda à l'alpha de la rassurée. Il le fit sans hésiter. Owen ne se poser même plus de questions lorsqu'il devait interagir avec elles, c'était devenu complètement naturel. Peut-être que ça aurait dû l'effrayer, mais c'était venu petit à petit et maintenant, Owen ne pouvait et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.

Il les laissa regarder comme il l'avait fait la veille et elles levèrent les yeux vers les vitres. Elles savaient ce que c'était. Elles pallièrent lorsqu'elles virent une personne derrière. C'était Claire qui était la plus avancée et derrière elle, se trouvait Béatrice et une partie de sa troupe du Mosasaurus, en pause en ce moment. Il y avait aussi deux soigneurs de la Vallées des Gyrosphère, accompagnés par un vétérinaire et trois personnes du parc des bébés dinosaures. Owen reconnu aussi des blouses blanches et ricana parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir des laborantins en dehors de leurs laboratoires.

Owen regarda la réaction de ses filles. Il avait demandé à ce que ce soit Claire qui choisissent des personnes pour venir car Owen ne savait pas qui inviter. Il fallait qu'il y ait suffisamment de monde pour faire croire à une visite et des personnes que les raptors ne connaissaient pas du tout. Owen voulait voir leur réaction avant le jour des visites.

Blue gronda subitement et tapa le sol de ses pattes, sa griffe s'agitait aussi et son comportement fut imiter par les autres.

\- Doucement, demanda Owen en s'avançant.

Blue se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir expliquer, ronchonna-t-il.

Blue ouvrit sa gueule vers le haut et émit le cri d'appel des raptors. Elle vint se frotter à Owen, toute fière lorsqu'ils purent entendre des exclamations de l'autre côté des palissades.

\- Ouah !

Evidemment, sourit Owen, elles avaient sentis le monde derrière les clôtures. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Charlie regardait vers le haut, au niveau de la vitre et appela ses sœurs qui regardèrent toutes le même endroit puis elles se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Doucement, mes chéris, ce sont des visiteurs, cajola Owen.

 _Ni proie, ni allié. Ne rien faire… Attaquer si menace._

Owen rit et fut imiter par ses quatre princesses.

Claire sourit en voyant la scène et elles pouvaient entendre les exclamations derrière elle alors que les plus curieux s'avançaient. Béatrice était stupéfaite. Elle croyait Barry et Cain lorsqu'ils racontaient leurs histoires sur la zone R mais ce n'était décidemment pas pareil de le voir en vrai. C'était magique. Owen semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Il semblait heureux.

Blue reproduit une litanie de sons et de nouvelles exclamations fusèrent derrière la palissade.

Owen rigola franchement en se tenant contre Delta.

Décidemment Blue était spéciale. Elle tourna autour d'Owen et l'obligea à rester avec elles durant tout le reste de leur exploration. Echo essaya de rentrer dans le restaurant et revint vers Owen lorsque ce dernier la siffla. Elle se retourna vers l'alpha et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui avant de finir son action pour le toucher. Aucune d'entre elles avaient le droit de foncer sur l'alpha. Il fallait en prendre soin. Il était intelligent et fort, mais fragile.

Les quatre raptors recommencèrent à émettre des cris et coururent dans toutes les directions à chaque fois qu'elles entendaient des cris de l'autre côté.

\- Tu entends ça, maman !

\- Allons mon chéri, c'est surement des enregistrements, les raptors ne sont pas prêt pour les visites.

Charlie émit un son strident et s'arrêta lorsque le T-Rex, quand même de l'autre côté du parc rugit à son tour. Les quatre raptors vinrent se coller à Owen qui rigola. Bon, apparemment, ses filles ne voyaient pas de problème avec ce nouveau lieu. Il remonta sur sa moto et à l'entente du moteur, elles partirent en sprint devant lui jusqu'à la base.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que la publicité avait été lancée et elle faisait un carton. L'interview de Masrani avait juste permis aux gens de savoir quand, où et comment se jeter sur la billetterie. Owen était avec Barry et Cain, tranquillement installé dans leur bureau et Owen sortit prendre l'air un moment et appela Claire avec son téléphone :

\- Comment ça se passe avec la pub ?

\- Jamais aussi bien, les gens dans le parc sont contents de pouvoir entrer dans la boutique de souvenir et qu'il y ait déjà une des affiches en circulation sur les panneaux et Masrani a prévu des activités pour gagner des places.

\- Marketing jusqu'au bout.

\- Ce parc est notre gagne-pain, il faut se servir de tout.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, évite juste d'appeler mes raptors des atouts ou des capitaux, je risque de me fâcher.

\- Je ne ferais pas cette erreur, sourit Claire, même si Owen ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour l'ouverture ?

\- J'ai encore le temps. Les filles ont compris qu'on allait se rendre dans le nouvel enclos, mais qu'on restait dormir dans l'ancien. Je suis restée une fois la nuit dans le nouveau et finalement, la nuit a été dure, ricana-t-il.

\- Difficile de sortir de nos habitudes, concéda Claire. Tu comptes retourner dans la zone libre des raptors avec elles ?

\- Il faudrait, sourit Owen.

Les filles adoraient courir en liberté dans cette partie de la forêt. Elles aimaient d'autant plus qu'Owen les accompagne et qu'elles puissent jouer avec tout ce qu'elles trouvaient.

\- Comment avance le resto ?

\- Lentement mais surement. Il ne manque plus que d'installer le décor intérieur. Tu es courant qu'il y a un passage pour le personnel qui permet d'accéder à l'enclos ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai jamais essayé celui-là. C'est déjà pratique qu'il y en ait un entre la passerelle et le bâtiment des visites en hauteur.

\- Masrani avait dit que tu apprécierais, dit-elle. Il vous emmènera toi et ta meute pour un récapitulatif, je n'ai pas encore les dates, mais ça devient impératif.

\- Moi et ma meute ?

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Owen _Alpha_ Grady ! se moqua Claire en accentuant le mot alpha. Tu préfèrerais Owen et Compagnie ?

\- Non, merci…

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire et je m'occupe du reste. Arrête de t'inquiéter, il n'arrivera rien à te petites chéries.

\- Je sais. A plus tard Claire.

\- A plus tard, Owen…

* * *

Merci,

Un petit commentaire snack pour les raptors ?

LSV ^^'


	21. Visites Ouvertes

**Bonjour,**

Oui, je sais, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté… encore merci aux commentaires qui arrivent de temps en temps ! Et aux MP.

Je ne suis pas super fan de ce chapitre, mais j'ai bien une idée qui peut être sympa et je dois me débarrasser de ce passage. ~désolé s'il n'est pas top~

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : cette histoire peut être considérée comme des « OS » « Slice of Life » d'une même histoire donc il n'y a pas vraiment de suspens, je me dis que ce n'est pas si terrible. Les chapitres sont assez courts, je sais…

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 21 : Visites Ouvertes**

 **.**

* * *

 _Après le chapitre 1_

 _._

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que l'incident de l'I-Rex avait eu lieu et les visites des raptors allaient enfin commencer. Owen ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était un peu anxieux. Les billets étaient partis comme des petits pains et demain, des gens seraient présents dans l'espace prévu pour les visiteurs. Bien que ses filles s'étaient habituées à l'endroit, il ne savait pas comment elles réagiraient avec un vrai public. Béatrice était revenue avec des amis soigneurs et avaient discuté haut et fort en imitant leurs visiteurs pour voir les réactions de ses filles face à autant de voix et de volume différent. Elles n'avaient pas été agressives parce qu'en fait, Owen n'avait pas réagi à tous ses sons. Béatrice lui avait même confié que d'en haut, le voir avec les raptors était tout aussi terrifiant que magique et que l'on entendait très bien leurs cris. Les spectateurs allaient être ravis.

Owen avait réussi à garder le restaurant fermé encore quelques temps. Ceci pour éviter qu'il n'y ait trop de monde du premier coup. Ses filles réagissaient majoritairement par rapport à lui et avoir des amis qui venaient, ce n'était pas pareil que des inconnus. Il était l'alpha, mais il n'avait jamais vécu cette situation. De petits groupes ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un amas de personne qui vous prenne en photos tout le temps. Photos, vidéos, petit public, les filles connaissaient, cela rassurait un peu Owen.

Il devrait juste éviter d'être anxieux demain et qu'il se contrôle. Owen resta les yeux ouverts dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil et après avoir essayé de compter les Galliminus, Owen décida de se lever. Il s'habilla, regarda l'heure : 2 heures… et se dirigea vers l'enclos des raptors. Sa moto vibrait sur le sol et le bruit semblait si puissant comparé au calme et lorsqu'il se rangea sur le côté, il se détendit enfin. Il traversa les sécurités et retrouva ses filles endormies les unes sur les autres. Elles devaient avoir sacrément confiance en lui pour ne pas réagir à son arrivée. Owen s'avança encore et toucha Charlie, la plus à l'extérieur. Elle ne broncha pas et il s'adossa à elle puis s'endormit à son tour, son stress complètement oublié.

Le lendemain matin, Owen roupillait encore lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche suivit par une sonnerie. Blue glapit, mécontente et il grogna :

\- Allo ?

\- Salut la belle aux raptors dormants ! Les visites commencent dans deux heures et je sais que tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer, commença Barry. Je sais qu'on a Léon _(vous savez celui qui est tombé dans l'enclos, je recycle les gens – rire –)_ pour faire office de guide dans l'observatoire, mais ce serait bien qu'il y ait des raptors à observer.

\- Rabat-joie…

\- A toute à l'heure, ricana Barry en raccrochant.

\- Debout mes princesses, bailla Owen ce qui le rendit particulièrement convaincant.

Elles s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce lorsque leur alpha se mit debout pour s'étirer. Il avait bien dormi en étant avec elles. Owen se sentait définitivement plus calme. Tout allait bien se passer. Cain avait vérifié la sécurité, Barry avait relu les programmes, Léon était formé pour s'occuper des visites et lui n'avait qu'à rester l'alpha qui se contrôlait et tout irait bien. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit le rituel matinal avec ses filles et sortit en leur compagnie, monta sur sa moto et fonça. Il fallait les installer dans l'enclos et Owen se promit de rester avec elles pour les premières heures et si ça se passait bien, il pourrait les laisser seules avec les visiteurs. Il leur avait déjà donné cette habitude dans l'ancien enclos puis dans le nouveau. Tout avait été fait pour que tout se passe bien. Owen n'avait plus qu'à faire comme d'habitude et se détendre. Ce n'était pas en répétant ce refrain en boucle qu'il allait se rassurer…

Le chemin entre l'enclos QG et l'enclos Visite fut rapide. Ses filles connaissaient bien ce trajet et considéraient désormais cette zone comme un agrandissement de leur territoire tout en n'étant pas complètement le leur car d'autres personnes, véhicules passaient aussi par ce chemin. Il y avait différentes odeurs qui circulaient et Owen avait agi de telle sorte à ce que les filles ne considèrent pas cela comme une intrusion. Cette zone était un territoire connu mais commun à plusieurs espèces tout en étant majoritairement le leur. C'était compliqué et très simple à la fois.

Owen traversa les portes de leur deuxième enclos et le referma, laissant sa moto dehors. Ses filles prenaient le temps, comme à chaque fois, de renifler le périmètre et de se le réapproprier. Owen les regarda faire, satisfait. Il en oublia même que les visites commençaient dans peu de temps car c'était la routine. Il avait habitué les raptors, et lui avec, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il n'était plus anxieux. Il entra dans un des bosquets et s'adossa à un arbre, il pouvait bien rester cacher pour les premières visites. D'où il était, personne ne pourrait le voir et il ne voulait pas abandonner ses filles. Il ferma les yeux et caressa distraitement Blue qui était venue lui réclamer de l'attention en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Une légère brise passait entre les branches et Owen pouvait entendre ses autres filles courir sur la terre séchée. De la poussière s'élevait à chaque enjambée et il se demandait à quelle jeu elles pouvaient jouer. Blue ronronnait tranquillement à ses côtés et il soupira d'aise. Tout allait bien. Il avait encore le temps de se détendre. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il avait encore une trentaine de minutes avant que les visiteurs ne se trouvent dans l'observatoire – la zone des visites. Echo glapit et courut dans une direction suivi de Delta puis de Charlie. Elles jouaient en restant suffisamment proche d'eux pour les faire participer en tant que spectateurs. Owen ouvrit donc les yeux pour les regarder faire et ricana lorsqu'il remarqua que Blue avait adopté une posture similaire pour les surveiller.

\- Une vrai grande sœur, hein ?

Blue grogna affectueusement et donna un coup de tête contre le bras de son alpha.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Blue posa sa tête sur la jambe d'Owen et se remit à ronronner calmement.

\- Très bien, sourit Owen en passant sa main sur ses écailles. Ignore-moi.

Blue resta immobile. Les filles jouaient toujours et Owen accompagna finalement le ronronnement de sa première fille en marmonnant une musique. C'était un peu la seule manière qu'Owen avait de produire un son qui pourrait être assimilé à un ronronnement. Cela avait même tendance à rendre ses filles plus calme.

\- Bienvenue chez la Raptor Squad, fit une voix, amplifiée par le microphone de l'observatoire.

\- Déjà ? grogna Owen suivit des quatre autres qui s'étaient réfugiées contre lui.

Owen pouvait entendre la description de Léon et quelques exclamations curieuses des visiteurs alors que ses filles étaient venues se coller contre lui.

\- Les filles… broncha Owen. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Il faut se plier aux règles pour être en sécurité. Faites-vous voir sans vous faire voir, ricana-t-il.

Blue se leva la première, elle obéissait à l'alpha avant tout. Elle se l'était promis. Ses sœurs l'imitèrent sans hésitation et elles partirent en chasse.

\- Le buisson a bougé ! hurla un enfant.

Delta sortit du fourré, juste le temps d'être aperçue avant de se faufiler dans le suivant. Echo en fit de même. Lorsque Blue courut pour rejoindre ses sœurs, elle fut facilement reconnue par le public grâce à ses lignes bleues qui habillaient ses écailles.

\- C'est Blue, regardez ! hurla un adolescent avant que Léon n'ait le temps de la présenter.

Cela eut pour effet de l'arrêter. Elle reporta son attention vers l'observatoire et rugit. Sa griffe tapa le sol en rythme et ses sœurs sifflèrent également. Un flash d'appareil photo et Blue changea de comportement. Elle tourna la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces flashs mais l'alpha avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle tourna les talons et se réfugia dans les buissons.

Ce fut la seule sortie des raptors. Une réussite et un échec car les autres visiteurs furent déçus, mais Owen ne pouvait pas faire une animation à chaque visite. Ce n'était pas possible. Avec l'ouverture du restaurant, les choses seraient surement différentes, mais il en doutait. Ces filles n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et ne sortaient que rarement des buissons. Elles n'avaient aucune raison de rester dehors, ce n'était pas naturel pour leur espèce.

.

\- Il faut trouver une solution, dit Masrani au téléphone quelques jours après l'ouverture de la Raptor Squad au visite pour faire le point.

\- C'est naturel pour les filles de se cacher, ce sont des raptors ! répéta Owen.

\- Je sais bien, Owen, rassura le C.E.O., mais cela reste un problème, les gens savent que la chance de voir les raptors est assez nulle…

Ce qui voulait dire : moins de billets vendus…

\- Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'être vu par les visiteurs… râla Owen. Si j'étais en dehors des fourrées, elles seraient à mes côtés, mais je ne tiens pas à le faire savoir et aller sur la passerelle ne me tente pas non plus… Bien que je céderai sur ce point si cela devenait _véritablement_ nécessaire.

\- Il faut y réfléchir, c'est important, mais attendons le retour avec le restaurant et nous saurons vite si nous devons faire des changements.

\- Bonne soirée, dit Owen en raccrochant.

Blue glapit.

\- Je sais Blue… Cela ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais faisons ça à ma façon et nous resterons protégez et ensemble.

Blue ronronna. Elle était d'accord.

.

Malheureusement, l'ouverture du restaurant fut un véritable échec en ce qui concernait les sorties des raptors, si auparavant, elles couraient entre les buissons, désormais que la zone était sous surveillance des visiteurs par autant de côtés, elles ne sortaient plus. Le fait qu'Owen reste sur une passerelle extérieure, en hauteur, côté raptor mais visible par les visiteurs n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté non plus. Au final, les visites de la Raptor Squad était devenue problématiques. C'était le sujet de cette réunion qui regroupait le personnel mis en jeu à l'enclos des raptors.

\- Et on ne peut pas faire une animation pour nourrir les raptors à l'heure du déjeuner ?

\- Je veux bien faire courir les filles après un cochon mais tous les jours ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Notre planning n'est pas fait ainsi, répondit Owen de plus en plus mécontent et tendu.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les idées s'enchainaient et bien que certaines aient du mérite, cela restait trop abstrait, infaisable, voire idiot.

\- Et si Owen restait simplement dans le restaurant à l'heure du déjeuner ? repas gratuit, à proximité des « filles » sans pour autant qu'il soit dans l'enclos avec elle ? proposa Claire. Si tes « chéries » savent que tu es à proximité comme dans la zone R, elle devrait sortir, non ? Elles sont toujours à l'affut du moindre danger te concernant.

\- Quelle excellente proposition ! salua Masrani.

\- Cela vaut le coût d'essayer. Il y a des vitres qui s'ouvrent en hauteur donc elles pourront m'entendre.

\- Cela règle le problème à l'heure du déjeuner mais pour ce qui est du reste, continua Masrani.

\- Pourquoi n'as-t-on pas construit un abri pour les troupes de la zone R ? demanda Barry. Si c'était ouvert comme avec le restaurant, Owen n'aurait qu'à rester là lors des visites.

\- De nouveaux travaux !? demanda Claire.

\- Owen peut rester dans le restaurant en attendant qu'on fasse un devis et des plans, dit le CEO. On a pensé à une porte derrière le restaurant avec un petit espace mais rien de plus… Nous n'aurons qu'à construire l'abri du personnel derrière. C'est en effet, idiot que l'on ne l'ait pas fait avant…

\- Bon, fini ? demanda Owen lasse de ce sujet.

\- Oui, oui, je vous réserve une table pour demain, sourit Masrani en regardant Claire.

Cette dernière soupira et sortit son téléphone pour le faire de suite. Elle avait d'autres dinosaures à fouetter que les raptors et leur stupide alpha.

* * *

Merci,

Je sais que ce chapitre est super court, mais le prochain sera sans doute meilleur niveau animation.

Owen dans le restaurant + travaux pour faire un poste des membres du programme R au niveau de l'enclos + sortie des filles (les visiteurs vont commencer à voir que la relation de la Raptor Squad n'est pas un mythe)

Prochaine date de parution : d'ici la fin de la semaine, voire demain si j'arrive à rédiger le chapitre d'après rapidement.

LSV ^^'


	22. Visiteurs et Raptor Squad - part 1

**Bonjour,**

Tada ! Voilà enfin les réactions des visiteurs face à la Raptor Squad.

 **Si vous avez des idées ou des scènes qui vous font envie de lire, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire en commentaire !**

 **PS: y a rien de scientifique ou de logique dans cette fic.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 21 : Visiteurs et Raptor Squad - part 1  
**

 **.**

* * *

Il était onze heures et trois quarts, Owen était assis les jambes sur la table du restaurant en train de lancer son couteau en l'air et de le rattraper de plusieurs gestes souples et assurés. Une tasse de café vide, une assiette pleine de miettes de viennoiseries trainaient sur la table, reste d'un petit déjeuner prit plus tôt. En tournant la tête sur la gauche, il pouvait voir ses filles, ou plutôt les deviner car elles jouaient encore à cache-cache. Il pouvait également apercevoir l'espace des visiteurs et voir tout le restaurant qui se préparait pour le service du déjeuner. Le dos au mur, Owen était à une bonne place. Une vision parfaite sur son environnement et ses arrières protégées. Derrière lui, des travaux avaient commencés et se passaient deux fois par semaines, les deux jours où la Raptor Squad était en congé.

Owen fredonnait l'air de la musique qui passait par les hauts parleurs.

\- Alpha Owen ? demanda une voix.

Il s'agissait d'un serveur dont le nom échappait totalement à Owen.

\- Hm ?

\- Vous voulez commander tout de suite ou attendre ?

Owen tendit la main pour prendre possession de la carte sans dire un mot de plus. Le pauvre jeune homme, tendu et anxieux à l'extrême fila sans demander son reste, spécialement lorsque Blue vint se poster fièrement derrière la vitre.

Owen sourit en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, ignorant superbement le départ de l'employé apeuré. Il n'allait pas expliquer que les gens n'avaient rien à craindre. Cela prenait trop de temps. D'ici, la mince fenêtre qui surplombait toute la baie vitrée était ouverte permettant à Owen d'entendre le ravissement des spectateurs car Blue était arrêtée à la vue de tous.

Un commentaire de Leon ne se fit pas prier. Charlie vint la rejoindre et buter sa tête contre le corps de la bêta, l'air de dire :

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Tu ne joues plus ?_

Et Blue grogna et siffla en se tournant vers sa sœur.

 _Bien sûr que si. Je vérifie juste que_ _ **Alpha**_ _va bien._

Owen ricana et d'un geste maitrisé, reprit son lancer de couteau. Ses princesses étaient de nouveau cachées. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il se trouvait au même niveau, ses filles venaient le voir, malgré la vitre. En hauteur, elles lui obéissaient lorsqu'il réclamait leur présence mais rien de plus.

\- Bienvenue au Raptor Snack Bar.

Owen roula des yeux. Il avait l'impression que les clients venaient pour se faire manger et non l'inverse mais peut-être ce nom avait été choisi dans ce sens. Certaines personnes… Qu'est-ce que Owen racontait ? Toutes les personnes qui le voyaient, s'arrêtaient net en l'apercevant avant de feindre l'indifférence pour aller s'assoir à leur table, sauf que leurs œillades discrètes étaient tout le contraire.

\- Alpha Owen, se permit le même serveur que précédemment, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que l'appellation soit attendu par les proches attablés.

\- C'est lui ! fut chuchoté et répété plusieurs fois.

\- Hm ?

\- Je suis navré de vous demander ça, mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez replacer vos pieds sous la table ?

Owen tourna son regard vers le brun. Il rattrapa son couteau sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur son interlocuteur.

\- Je pourrais, répondit-il finalement lorsqu'une goutte de sueur fit son chemin sur le visage du jeune stagiaire.

Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait refuser les ordres du chef d'établissement de venir lui en faire la demande. Pauvre gosse.

Owen s'exécuta souplement dans un silence de plomb alors que la plupart des visiteurs le regardait et se demandaient clairement s'il ne se comportait pas totalement comme une diva juste parce que sa tête se trouvait sur les affiches de la fameuse Raptor Squad. Quel goujat !

\- Je prendrais un burger du chef, saignant, demanda-t-il poliment. Merci, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire et enchaina aussitôt par :

\- Tu pourrais me rappeler comment tu t'appelles ?

Le jeune novice écarquilla les yeux de frayeur. Il allait se faire virer ?

\- Un problème Alpha Grady ? vint le gérant, un certain Paolo si sa mémoire était bonne.

\- Non, je voulais juste connaître le nom de ce jeune homme, répondit Owen en désignant distraitement le dit jeune homme. Après tout si nous parlons tous les jours il serait stupide que je ne le connaisse pas.

\- Florian, déglutit-il difficilement le visage devenu blanc comme un linge en regardant Blue qui était revenue derrière l'alpha.

\- Blue, Florian. Florian Blue, présenta Owen alors que Blue glapissait en signe de reconnaissance.

 _Pas dangereux. Pas proie. Faible… Tendre. Pas manger._

Owen s'esclaffa au « tendre ». Oui, mais sûrement trop maigre.

\- Il est fou ou quoi ? chuchota une femme vers son mari.

\- Aucune idée, fut la réponse.

Delta émit un son strident.

\- Hé ! Delta ! sourit Owen en venant taper du doigt sur la table nouvellement drapée d'une nappe par Florian qui s'était habillement éclipsé pour débarrasser et préparer la table.

Echo et Charlie vinrent toutes autour de Blue. Un enfant s'approcha de la glace car sa chaise était toute près et Delta rugit de nouveau faisant pousser un cri d'exclamation de la part de celui-ci. Owen ricana doucement puis se tourna vers Paolo.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête et parti de nouveau se réfugier plus loin.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda une voix d'adolescent. Vous êtes vraiment l'alpha ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plutôt sceptique et quelque peu condescendante.

Owen le regarda longuement avant de répondre.

\- Il semblerait, sourit-il entendu.

\- Prouvez-le, exigea-t-il alors que sa mère allait se lever mais vu retenu par son mari. Ils étaient assis quelques tables plus loin.

Le silence s'était fait dans le restaurant.

Blue rugit, grogna, tapa sa griffe sur le sol. Ses sœurs l'imitèrent immédiatement. Blue comprenait mieux que les autres les « humains » et surtout lisait l'alpha comme aucune d'autre elles ne savaient le faire. Blue était la bêta. Owen était l'alpha. C'était aussi simple que cela.

\- Doucement les filles, demanda Owen d'une voix forte.

Blue répondit par un autre sifflement mécontent.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ? demanda Owen curieux.

\- J'en sais moi, pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans l'enclos ?

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, s'exclama finalement sa mère. David, s'il te plait.

\- Oh, inutile de vous excuser, continua Owen toujours souriant, bien que ce dernier ait glissé vers un rictus hautain. Les filles, cachées, ordonna Owen.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Les filles partirent se réfugier dans les fourrés sans perdre de temps.

-Est-ce que cela te va ? proposa Owen.

\- Trop cool, répondit David émerveillé.

Owen ricana :

\- Va manger.

L'adolescent le salua et se rassit, sans voix.

\- Elles vous obéissent vraiment ? demanda une femme à la table d'à côté.

\- Blue ? appela Owen et celle-ci vint immédiatement à son appel.

\- Wouah, firent plusieurs voix dans le restaurant.

\- Moi je ne suis pas convaincue, fit une adolescente cette fois en se levant. C'est que du vent vos tours de passe-passe !

Blue grogna plus fortement cette fois-ci. Elle ne jouait plus. Ses sœurs s'étaient tues également. Owen s'était aussi tendu sans le vouloir. Le ton de cette petit blonde n'était pas amical mais uniquement sceptique. Il y avait une once de critique dans sa voix. Un challenge, comme David, mais aussi un affront.

\- Que vous le croyez ou non, c'est votre problème.

\- Qui nous dit que vos raptors soient vraies ?!

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, cela dépend juste de vous.

\- En gros, vous êtes un charlatan ! s'écria-t-elle.

Blue gronda si fort que les clients durent se boucher les oreilles. Echo tapa de tout son corps dans la vitre créant un bruit sourd.

\- Echo ! gronda Owen.

Charlie feula aussi. Delta faisait des allers et retours tandis que Blue fixait la jeune intrigante.

\- Echo ! répéta Owen en se levant. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ?

Echo s'arrêta avant d'entrer en contact avec la vitre pour la deuxième fois.

\- Vraiment, soupira Owen. C'est quoi ces manières ?

Blue donna une tape sur Echo qui se coucha au sol et émit une plainte.

\- Soyez sages…

Owen attrapa un morceau de viande séchée qu'il gardait dans un sac dans sa poche et le jeta à travers la vitre où de son côté le grillage avait été retiré et Blue l'attrapa en vol.

\- Filez, puis se tournant vers les clients, il leur accorda un regard noir et leur lança :

\- Ne me parlez plus.

Avant de les ignorer et de manger son repas. Plus personnes n'osa lui adressa la parole. L'ambiance avait été plombée car les raptors ne ressortirent pas et Owen disparu dès que son burger fut engloutie.

Pour une première journée, on pouvait faire mieux et surtout pire. Owen avait oublié que les visiteurs voudraient lui parler, lui poser des questions, tout remettre en doute.

Blue ricana à sa manière.

\- Oh tais-toi… rochonna Owen. Je ne peux pas penser à tout !

* * *

Le lendemain, la Raptor Squad était de sortie dans la zone R, pas de visites de prévues. Owen allait devoir réfléchir à comment gérer les clients dans le restaurant. Il soupira. Assis sur la branche d'un grand arbre, suffisamment près du sol pour que les filles lui frôlent les jambes quand elles s'amusaient à passer en dessous. Il avait attrapé un morceau de bois et s'amusait à le sculpter en forme de griffe de raptor. Echo courait et sautait comme pour essayer de le rejoindre sur sa branche, Delta était tranquillement installé sur une zone herbeuse et se prélassait. Charlie courait en rond autour de l'arbre comme pour chasser une proie imaginaire et Blue rodait à l'affût du moindre danger. C'était une journée paisible. Il n'y avait pas de Masrani, pas de Claire, pas de programme R, juste lui et ses filles, tapis au cœur de la végétation.

Il fredonna.

* * *

Merci,

Fin de chapitre dédicacé à Clairaice.

LSV ^^'


End file.
